Just a walk in the park
by Mecha Kraken
Summary: Lemony goodness between Link and Peach. Originally scripted as a one-shot, this story will now be continued in multiple chapters to explore the ramifications of their relationship together.
1. Chapter 1

Just a walk in the park...  
written by Mecha Kraken

Author's note - If you didn't read the title of the story in the search page, I'll again make a second warning here. This story has a lemon in it (a sex scene for those of you not familiar with the lingo) and as such is not intended for underage viewers. If you continue reading you are doing so of your own accord, and I won't be held responsible for any shattered dreams, death of puppies, or UFO abductions that may occur. Remember! Every underage reader that reads this means the death of another puppy! Think of the puppies before acting will you!

With that out of the way, enjoy the story, especially if you like Link and Peach (I love this pairing myself) .

((I don't own any of the characters appearing in this story. Link and Peach are copyrighted to Nintendo))

It was a beautiful day for a walk in the park. In the Mushroom kingdom days were almost always sunny, and today was no exception. A couple could be seen walking down a paved sidewalk in the middle of the grass grounds, shielded from the sun by a bright pink parasol.

"This was such a great idea, Link" Peach cooed, snuggling her face alongside his shoulder while tugging on his arm.

As they walked amidst the grass, they stopped and then set up the picnic lunch they had packed earlier alongside their favorite tree in the park. Peach smiled, closing her umbrella and setting it down next to the tree. Link took off his green hat and allowed the breeze to run through his hair, enjoying the feeling.

"I made these for you Link" the princess smiled as she handed Link a greenish box wrapped with a red bow. She knew what his favorite colors were and always remembered to use them for gifts.

As he opened the box, he found cookies in the shapes of hearts inside. Taking one to his mouth, he bit into it and smiled.

"Oatmeal raisin, my favorite" he said with a grin.

Peach scooted over closely to Link, until they were only a few inches apart.

"Do you like them?" Peach asked hopefully with a sly smile.

"I love anything made by you" he said caressing her face with his hand.

"Oh Link..."

Peachs face suddenly flared a bright red, and she closed her eyes to fully enjoy the feel of Link's hand against her skin. Suddenly something soft and wet touched Peachs lips, and she realized that Link was kissing her.

"Mmmm..." she moaned into his mouth, as she pleasantly allowed his tongue entry into hers. The two tongues swished and played with each happily, and each enjoyed the others carnal pleasures.

Link eased Peach down into the ground and deepened the kiss, Peach loving every minute of it. When finally the kiss was broken, Peach panted for breath's of air.

"Oh my, that was wonderful" she said, hugging him tightly.

"Yes, as always" he replied, running his fingers through her hair and playing with the crown on top of her head.

Suddenly Peach frowned and eased her grip on Link.

"Link, won't Zelda be mad at you if she found out about us?" she inquired with a slight worried expression.

"Don't worry, she's too busy with her own duties of ruling Hyrule and keeping Ganondorf in check. Besides, if she did I already have a plan..." he said smiling.

Peach looked at him quizzicly and her expression asked him to continue.

"Well, first I'll try to convince her to have a threesome with us..." Link began matter-of-factly.

The Princess' jaw dropped a few inches and she slapped Link so hard five fingers were left imprinted on his face.

"OWWWW...Peach?"

"What kind of girl do you think I am?" Peach started, her temper reaching sizzling levels. She tried to push Link off of her but he was too heavy to move.

"Easy, easy, it was just a joke..." Link laughed it off, still rubbing his face where she hit him.

"I'm not sure I believe you..." she looked away saddened.

"Hey..." Link began, taking Peach by the chin and turning her head so that their eyes met.

"Your the only one for me, and if Zelda doesn't like it I'm going to leave her anyway. You...are the only one for me..."

"Why haven't you left her now, then?" Peach asked.

"I've been waiting for the right time..."

"Please tell her soon. It's bad enough we are doing these things and going behind her back like this...She's my friend and I care for her, but...it's different now that I came to know you. I love you Link, but I also love Zelda as my friend, and that's why it hurts so much..." she spoke softly.

"I will..." Link replied as he trailed kisses down the Princess' neck. Finding a spot he liked, he began to bite into Peach's flesh for a taste. Cinnamon and spices flowed into Link's nostrils from her hair, and he could feel himself begin to get hard.

Peach allowed herself to be taken again, the feeling was just too good for her to pass up. Suddenly she felt something hard and stiff digging into her stomach, and smiled upon realizing what it was. Reaching down with her dainty hand, she began to massage the bulge in Link's pants as he deepened the necking he was giving to her. With slight strokes, even from above his clothes, she could feel him pulsing with need for her, and that thought sent her flying high in pleasure and anticipation.

"Link, let's do it..." the princess whispered playfully into his ear.

"Right here?" he answered.

"Right here..." the smile on her face one of the biggest and most seductive he had ever seen on her.

He allowed himself to be lowered down to laying on top of her, and she ran her hands underneath his tunic and carressed his toned muscles. The feel of her touch was heaven to him, sending tingly little sparks all around his body and up and down his spine. He allowed her to begin unbuttoning his tunic, and began to fondle one of her breasts through her dress. The dress was made of soft fabric and felt wonderful to him despite his true target.

"Oh god..." Peach thought to herself, as heat began to emanate from her body. (I want this, I want him to go inside of me again. I can't wait, heehee...) she thought to herself, and she could feel herself getting wet in her special place.

Once Link's tunic had been fully removed, his white spandex jumpsuit was next. Link removed it, blushing nervously as he worked his way down to the pants portion and his manhood being revealed to her as plain as day. She let out a small giggle, and grinned exquisitely at the sight of it, bringing a hand to her face to wipe some of the sweat that had begun to appear on her rosy cheek.

"(My heart feels like it's going to pound out of my chest)" Link thought as he inched towards the Princess on his hands and knees like a cat, his body now pleasantly naked. His muscles were taught and curvy, and his tanned body sent shivers down the Princess at the sight of it. His violently throbbing dick was no joke either.

"Your turn..." he began with a sly smile.

Smiling innocently, Peach removed her crown and set it aside Link's legs. She began to unbutton her dress, but something was snagged in the back of it. Shifting around, she couldn't seem to undue the zipper.

"Let me help you" Link whispered into her ear, giving it a small lick.

"Mmmm..." was the only reply.

Peach allowed him to roll her over, and as he brushed aside her wonderful smelling light brown hair, he undid the zipper on her corset and brought it all the way down to the small of her back. Link admired her soft creamy skin, her beautiful back shoulder blades being very prominent amidst her back. He ran a hand down her spine, enjoying the feel of her body, and he leaned closer to breathe onto the back of her neck.

"(He's driving me crazy)" Peach thought to herself, her mind racing as she gripped a handful of grass from the ground.

Link began to kiss her on her neck again, massaging and caressing her now exposed back, and worked his hands through the opening of her dress to the front of her body. There, he found her soft but firm breasts, and began to fondle them between his hands.

"Peach, I love holding your boobs..." Link began.

"Oh you do, do you" she teased and smiled as he kissed her neck.

Breathing deeply, Link rose up and then brought the Princess up to meet his gaze, in an upright sitting position. He removed the remainder of her dress now that the zipper had been taken care of, and Peach remained only in her silk elbow length gloves and a black garter belt. She kicked off her favorite red high heeled shoes, and allowed herself to be lowered again by Link, her now bare foot teasing the sides of his leg.

From where Link was, he now had a full view of Peach, and admired her magnificent and creamy breasts. They were quite big for someone of her size, and eagerly he took a nipple into his mouth. Peach immediately yelped, which brought Link up to meet her face.

"S-sorry...just a little ticklish I guess..." she whispered embarrassed.

Link only smiled at her, keeping his eyes locked with hers until his mouth made contact with her nipple again. The taste was wonderful, it was so soft and smooth in his mouth, and the scent of her skin was driving him wild. Taking his hand, he began to massage the other breast, in conjunction to the suckling he was doing to the one in his mouth. Peach's body began to get very hot, and Link himself began to sweat.

Link enjoyed the pleasures of Peach's chest for quite a while, kneading, kissing, licking, groping and fondling them. He trailed kisses in the space between her breasts, worked his way from there to her right nipple, and licked around the areole before taking it into his mouth and suckling it again. It was so fantastic, and both Link and Peach were fully enjoying themselves.

"(I...can't...I'm going to...)" Peach thought to herself with her eyes closed, in ecxtasy over every minute of this. She began to moan more deeply, grabbing Link by the head and fondling his hylian ears. She ran her elegant fingers through his course hair, and her breathing increased in volume.

"Link, don't stop!" she shouted, as Link began to finger her pussy.

Suddenly she lurched back, let out a loud gasp, her body going rigid for a few seconds, and then limp again. She exhaled, and wore a very pleasant expression.

Link smiled knowingly, brushing aside a strand of hair from his face, and lowered himself to her womanhood. There, he could see the results of his work and was very pleased. He brought his mouth close to her opening, and began to tease Peach with his tongue.

"!" Peach gasped, again and again. For a while Link caressed her lips with his tongue, taking her clitoris into his mouth every so often. The love water that flowed from her cute little cunny was sweet nector to him, and he eagerly swallowed everything she gave him.

Soon she couldn't wait anymore, and wrapped her hands around Links head, forcefully bringing his face directly into her crotch. Link immediately knew what to do and shoved his entire tongue into Peach. Peach lurched in pleasure, and moaned loudly now, wrapping her thighs around his neck. The heels of her feet bounced somewhat hard around his lower back, but Link didn't mind as his reward was well worth it.

The taste was sensational, and soon the whole part of his mouth was dripping with her honey. Link rammed his tongue as hard as he could into her, switching from thrusting, to licking, to moving his tongue in a circular motion. He brought his hands up to her breasts, and massaged them gently. He played with her nipples, then rolled the breasts around in a circular motion, loving the feel of it.

For Peach it was too much and she felt another surge going through her.

"Link...I'm going to cum again soon..." she whispered gingerly, panting with her face beat red. Her ribcage seemed to be rising and falling great distances now, and her hands were digging into his shoulders, her legs still wrapped around his neck.

"Mmm..Peach. Lie back for me, will you?" Link asked softly.

Realizing what he was asking for, she unwrapped her silky thighs from his head and leaned back a bit. She could see Link's throbbing cock, and wanted to touch it, to kiss it. It looked so wonderful to her. Lifting a delicate hand to embrace it, Link inched closer and Peach gave him a little kiss down there, and smiled before taking it into her mouth.

Link moaned at the unexpected action but did not complain, running his hands through Peach's cinnamon brown hair, as she lovingly rolled her tongue along his rod. Her lips felt so good around him, and she began to move her head back and forth as she started sucking him off. Her hands reached up and massaged the backs of his thighs, and she could feel beads of sweat trailing down the sides of her head.

Link suddenly became worried he would release too soon, and inched Peach's head off his member. It was a little difficult though, as she resumed her stance with no intention of stopping.

"(I guess this is what she wants, but...)"

Link lowered his head until it reached Peach's, and she opened her eyes to see his face looking at her. She smiled, his cock still in her mouth and she bit playfully down on him, exposing a toothy smile. It was almost too much for him, but he restrained himself and brought his lips to meet hers. She allowed his cock to be moved out of her mouth and met his lips in a warm and wet kiss, their mouths still drenched in each other's fluids. Their tongues made loving contact and rolled around each other for a while, before Link broke the kiss and laid down the beautiful woman before him.

Peach smiled seductively, and slowly, spread her creamy legs apart to reveal her damp and sweet smelling flower.

"God, your beautiful Peach" Link started.

She only smiled, giggling softly.

"Link, make love to me..."

Link smiled, needing no more invitation then that, and slowly inched his cock towards her waiting center. He teased her for a bit, rubbing his member around and between her damp lips, the feeling of her skin wonderful to him. Finally he could wait no longer, and pushed himself into her.

"!" Peach gasped suddenly, then exhaled and let out a soft moan. Link brought his face to hers, and they kissed passionately as Link began to go in and out of Peach in a gentle rhythm. She was a little tight, and her interior walls were very soft and plush, wet from all the excitement.

Peach moaned every so often, in exstacy from the sensation of Links hard cock ramming inside her. She wrapped her slender legs around his waist as she often loved to do, and brought her delicate arms around the trunk of his torso, her nails digging into his skin.

Link broke the kiss they had shared for a few minutes now and began to bite into her neck again, loving the taste of her flesh and the aromatic scent of her hair. He sensed that he was close, and his thrusting increased in strength and speed. The combined heat from their bodies was enormous, and soon he was was fucking her as hard as he could, the sounds of her moaning bringing him ever closer.

"Fuck me Link!" she screamed. "Fuck me hard!"

The feeling had Link trapped between heaven and earth, this beautiful women he beheld, his rock hard dick going in and out of her willing pussy, those beautiful blue eyes begging for more, pleading with him to do as he wished. Suddenly Link was overcome with a rush he knew well.

Link gasped, exhaled, and went stiff. He could feel himself emptying everything into her, it was so wonderful, her walls snugly holding his cock and accepting what he had to give her. When he had drained every last drop into Peach, he let out another exhale and then gave her a kiss on her forehead. For many minutes they just laid there, still connected, Peach with her legs and arms wrapped around her lover, a warm and satisfied expression on her face, and Link enjoying the post exstacy of climax.

Finally Link brought his face to Peach's and gave her a sweet kiss, then another, and then deepened it into a french kiss. When they finished, they both opened their eyes. His dick was still in her drenched clit, and slowly Link withdrew from her which sent Peach rolling in pleasure. Link could see the base of his cock was soaked with her juices, and a good bit of it was on his rod too. Smiling, he kissed her on the cheek and fondled her pink breasts a bit.

"That was amazing..." he whispered.

"Y-yes, it was..." she agreed.

Link couldn't stop kissing the side of her face, her ears, the nape of her neck, and anywhere else he could reach, but at last she eased him off her and sat up in a polite position, her legs under her thighs.

"We should get dressed before someone comes along" she said, cleaning herself off with a few napkins from the picnic basket.

"Your right" he agreed, now embarrassed that during the romp he had lost the notion they were in full view of the public...

He looked at the still untouched picnic lunch, and smiling, picked up another of the cookies Peach had baked for him earlier.

"Is food all you ever think of?" Peach said playfully, her tone of voice seductive again.

"It's not all I think of..." and with that he kissed her forehead and ran his fingers through her hair, and Peach was again in heaven with her new love. They had the rest of the day together before she would have to return to the Mushroom Kingdom, and she was going to make the most of it.

The End

Author's note - Hey not too bad right? I wrote this while bored at work and waiting for time to pass. Maybe I might continue it if there is good reaction, but anyway lemme know what you think! 


	2. Chapter 2

Just a walk in the Park

Chapter 2 - Peachyness in Hyrule

written by Mecha Kraken

Authors note-

I do not own any of the characters appearing in this fan fiction. All characters are owned and copyrighted to Nintendo. About the story, this is a follow up to the Link/Peach romance I published a while ago. I decided to go ahead with making it a multi-chapter story, and am eager to get started =). This chapter will be dialogue heavy in order to further the plot along, but I will try to include at least one lemon in every chapter! I figured it'd be good practice for my character growth skills, so please let me know how I did after reading! Ok, without further adu, I give you Chapter 2 - Peachyness in Hyrule. I hope you enjoy =)

The rising morning sun bathed Hyrule in a warm, golden light, enveloping the gray bricks of Hyrule Castle and reaching far into the autumn countryside. As blades of wind-swept grass waved in the castle courtyard, birds hopped about on the fortified walls, some even flying in to chirp gleefully on the bricked window sills. Their song delighted all who listened, from the simple livestock that grazed in the fields, to the peasantry who went about their daily business during the morning hours. In the window of Princess Zelda's room high up in the castle though, the morning serenade of the birds was drowned out by sounds of a different nature...

"Ugh... ahhhh... hah...hah..." Zelda moaned as Link went vigorously in and out of her at a steady pace. "Oh my god..."

"Hnnnn..." Link grunted, as his rock hard cock plunged deeply inside of her.

"Link...ohhhh Link!"

"Almost there..." Link whispered softly, a bead of sweat trailing down his heated, smirking face.

"Hah...hah... AHHHHHHHH!" Zelda screamed as she came, clenching the bedsheets hard between her fingers. A rush of pleasure travelled across her glistening, bare body, and for a moment she felt between the heavens and Hyrule. All went silent around her, and all she could see was a world of white for a few seconds. "Hahhhh..."

"Ohhhhh..." Link moaned, emptying his entire ball sack into Zelda. He could feel the sperm traveling through the urethra of his rigid cock, and into Zelda's dripping wet pussy. "Ohhh yeah..." Link mumbled, a big grin splashed across his face.

For a few seconds they just laid there, Link's dick still firmly inserted inside Zelda's drenched snatch. A wave of heat swept over them, and they were both breathing more heavily then usual. Zelda had her silky thighs wrapped tightly around Link's taut waist, and she gripped Link's muscled back hard with her fingers, leaving a trail of faint scratch marks behind. Link didn't mind this, because he knew that it meant Zelda had completely enjoyed herself, which made him want to fuck her again.

Finally after a moment, Zelda looked at him with a devilish grin, her normally well-kept cinnamon colored hair now messy and matted.

"You came in me again, didn't you?"

"Yeah. What else was I supposed to do?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe pull out?" Zelda whispered playfully.

The fact that Zelda still wore her royal crown, even in the bedroom, always amused Link. Giving a quick glance to his amber reflection in the shining, golden headpiece, he turned his gaze back to Zelda, who lied smiling beneath him.

"What, and miss the chance to totally knock you up?" Link joked with a grin.

Zelda's eye's widened as her mouth gaped wide in shock, but then settled into a smile.

"You'd like that wouldn't you? To get me pregnant, Link?" she teased.

"Of course. I've been eager to start a family with you for a while now..."

Now Zelda thought she was hearing things, and became all serious.

"What the fuck are you talking about? We're not even married and you want to have kids already?" she stated, concern in her voice.

"Of course. I can just imagine our daughter right now, with her long auburn hair that she got from her beautiful mother..."

"Ok, now your just freaking me out..." Zelda muttered, as she attempted to push Link off her. "Geez, your cock is still inside me...".

"Hmmm, is it?" Link whispered, as he shoved it back into Zelda, who moaned as a result.

"Ooooh...Hah... ok Link, I'm done. Get off me..." Zelda said, squinting one eye as she pushed against Link's strong chest with her dainty hands.

"Eh... all right" Link sighed with a grimace, a look of disappointment across his face. As Link slid his cock out of Zelda, he noticed that it was practically coated in her juices. It was as if he had dunked it entirely into a paint can full of Zelda's love water.

"What, I've been letting you cum in me every night for almost a week now. Anything more is pushing it! Your so ungrateful..." Zelda nagged, her hands on her soft hips.

"I guess I just can't get enough of you..." he said with a smile.

"Yeah well, get over it." Zelda stated, waving her elegant hand in a dismissing tone. It was obvious to Link that Zelda didn't realize he was kidding about the whole daughter thing. Either that or she was just not as easily amused as Peach was. "Remember, Hyrule is celebrating the New Moon Festival tonight, so I want you to be on your best behavior, Link. And please don't tell anyone that we've been fucking." she said, waving a finger.

("Zelda's on an ordering spree again...") Link thought with a frown. ("I guess I've been taking too long to tell her. But she never gives me a chance! She's always making demands. It's like I'm her errand boy or something. It's always "Link, kick Gannon's ass for me!" or "Link, have sex with me!" or even "Link, the castle floors need a good scrubbing!"). Images of Zelda throwing a worn mop and bucket at him danced in Link's mind. ("She never gives me a chance to tell her it's off! But... Peach is going to be upset if I don't come clean soon..."). For a moment, Link seemed to drift away into the clouds, thoughts of Peach in his mind, before Zelda's booming voice brought him back.

"Are you listening to me, Link?"

"Yes Zelda..." Link sighed as he began to put on his tunic.

While Link dressed, Zelda crawled up behind him, putting her slender hands on Link's broad shoulders and whispering into his ear. "If you behave yourself, I'll let you fuck me again in the fountain after everyone leaves..."

"Now your talking, Princess." Link said with a grin. Zelda smiled seductively at him before sliding her tongue into his mouth, while wrapping one of her delicate hands around his stiffening rod. It had become hard again almost instantaneously.

"Heh heh. You don't waste anytime, do you...?" she teased with a grin.

"You make me this way, Princess."

Zelda squeezed her grip on Link's rigid member, which made him even more excited. Gently sliding her hand up and down, she could feel Link tense up in his shoulders, as if he were ready to blow at any moment.

"You like this, right?" Zelda teased with a wide smile, her eyes narrowed as they focused on Link.

"Yeah..."

"Yeah well, no more for you. Get going" Zelda said, smacking Link's ass. When he was decent, he left Zelda's chambers with her voice trailing behind him. "Meet back with me here at 8pm, so we can get to the New Moon Festival on time."

Upon entering the hallway, Link turned, deciding to get one last word in. "Maybe I'll get here at 7:30, so we can have a little time to chat before we go...".

"No." Zelda said quickly and quietly, closing the door in his face.

Link grimaced as he stared at the door, which was cold and quiet.

("It was worth a try...") He thought to himself, scratching his head. With a sigh, Link straightened his cap and began to descend the staircase, whistling the Hyrule Overworld tune as he walked. ("I guess telling her before the festival would have been a bad idea anyway, everyone would see her while she was unhappy. Maybe after the festival would be better...").

"You would look totally sexy in that" Daisy exclaimed, as she watched Peach try on a dress in the fitting room of the Kakariko Shopping Mall. The dress Peach wore was a hot pink colored one-piece, with a black trim. A pink colored sash of silk was wrapped about her waist, and held in place with a golden buckle. Flowery designs of embroidered ebony adorned the lower recesses of the dress, and a single slit from the waist to the left ankle revealed Peach's left leg, giving the dress an exotic feel.

"Do you think it makes my hips look too big?" Peach asked, as she turned around and raised her arms in the air.

Daisy smiled, in the way that always made Peach a little flustered when she did it. "If I were a guy, I'd totally do you, Peach...".

Peach gasped, eyes wide. "Daisy, girls aren't supposed to say that to other girls..!".

Daisy rolled her eyes. "Yeah ok, Ms. Prude..."

"If you only knew..." Peach mumbled, a playful smile her face. Thoughts of her picnic date with Link last week came to mind. "Came" being the definitive word here...

"Well... if your done trying on that dress, why don't you tell me how this tank-top looks on me?" Daisy said, holding up a skimpy, orange U-cut tank-top. "Those boys of ours challenged us to a game of basketball next week, and I think this will do nicely on the court." she said with a giggle.

"I don't know, Daisy" Peach replied, looking at the piece of clothing in Daisy's hand. "I think that would make you look like a whore. Look how small it is!"

"Hmph. Like I said, Ms. Prude..."

"Fine, put it on, let's see how it looks on you." Peach said with a smile, as she sat down and put her delicate chin in her hand.

Daisy took off her yellow blouse, and tossed it onto the bench next to her. Immediately, Peach gasped.

"Daisy! Don't you have any decency? Going around without a bra on!"

"Oh you mean these?" Daisy said with a grin, as she gripped her two voluptious breasts and wiggled them up and down.

"Uh yeah, ok..." Peach said, wide-eyed and not sure what to do with the embarrassed feeling welling up in her stomach.

"Hee hee..."

After laughing a bit at Peach's expense, Daisy pulled on the tank-top and looked into the silvery, full-sized mirror on the wall. She turned and posed with her butt hanging out, then turned and posed again, this time placing her hands on her hips and smiling. The puffy, brown nipples of her perky breasts were clear as day, practically poking themselves out of the tank top.

"Like I said, you look like a total whore..." Peach said with a chuckle. Daisy frowned at this, but then lit up suddenly, a mischievious smile across her lips.

"Hmmm, you think so?" she asked, inching closer to Peach.

"Totally..."

Daisy wrapped her toned arms around Peach's tender neck.

"Well... so far you've only said what I look like in this, Peach. But you haven't said if you liked it or not. Do you -like- how I look in this?" Daisy asked, looking deep into Peach's eyes.

"Ummm...It does look g-good on you..." Peach mumbled, sweat beading down her face.

"Hmmm..." Daisy acknowledged with a coy smile.

Peach's face became beet red within seconds. Daisy kept on smiling, inching her face closer to Peach's. When their lips were about an centimeter away, Peach suddenly turned her head, completely flustered.

"We should get going..." Peach mumbled, picking off Daisy's arms from her neck and then gathering her new outfits together.

"We don't have to..." Daisy mentioned, trying to ease her arms back onto her friend.

"Yeah, I think we should." Peach whispered. "Let's go home Daisy..."

Peach left the fitting room in a blur, her entire body bright red, and began to leave the clothing store of the mall as fast as she could. In her haste, Peach had left the door to the fitting room wide open and swaying.

"HEY! I still need to change my top!" Daisy yelled back to her, her arms covering her erect nipples that poked out of the tank-top...

"I can't believe you just left me in there..." Daisy exclaimed, running to catch up with Peach in the Kakariko Shopping Mall parking lot.

"Well, we have a lot to do before the Festival tonight. I need to get a new dress so that I will look nice..." Peach mentioned matter-of-factly, avoiding Daisy's gaze.

"Yeah well, how are you going to shop without your best friend to help you decide what to wear?"

Peach took a deep breath. "It looked like you were more then my best friend back there..." she whispered. Peach blushed at the words as they left her mouth.

Daisy was at a loss for words, obvious puzzlement written across her face. "We are more then friends, right? What about all those times we practiced kissing, and that one time that we..."

"That was in the past, Daisy" Peach exclaimed, the redness suddenly leaving her cheeks. "I started seeing a boy I really like, and that's why I want to look good when I go to the Festival tonight, because he will be there..."

"Oh..." Daisy whispered.

Peach put down her shopping bags and threw her arms around Daisy.

"We'll always be best friends, but I don't think we should do those things anymore. Is that ok?" Peach asked, looking Daisy in the eye.

"...Yeah, sure Peach..." the brown-haired princess replied, a slight frown across her lips. This time it was Daisy whose cheeks suddenly became red.

"OK! So let's finish shopping, alright? I really want this boy to like me, so I'll need your help on getting a good outfit for him!" Peach shouted gleefully. Turning around, Peach waved a gloved hand in the air. A moment later, and Peach's private, hot pink limo pulled up in the parking lot. After coming to a rest in front of the girls, the door opened and an aged yet regal looking toad stepped out onto the pavement. Though he walked with a cane, this toad had a very refined gait and boasted a pleasant demeanor about him. After kissing Peach's hand, the toad beckoned her to enter the limo.

"Ah, my dear Princess Peach. I trust you had a good time shopping for new dresses?" Toadsworth inquired with a smile.

"I did, Toadsworth. I found something I really liked too!" Peach said, a smile on her face ear to ear as she triumphantly held up a shopping bag.

"I'm pleased to hear that. I know you love to visit all the stores when you go shopping, so if you would, we shall move onto the Rose Town Mall next. You can continue your ventures there, where there will be an entourage to escort you through the departments."

"Of course, dear Toadsworth" Peach said with a smile. Gently entering the limo, Peach plopped down on the comfy, cushioned seats and let out a soft giggle. Toadsworth then turned his attention to Daisy.

"Will you be joining us, Princess?" he asked with a pleasant grin.

"Well, how else am I supposed to get home?" Daisy snapped, getting into the limo without a second glance at Toadsworth.

"Hmmm, Yes...quite"

Toadsworth smiled in a way that was practically dripping with syrup, twirling one of the ends of his mustache in his hand. After gently closing the door to the limo, Toadsworth then entered the front section of the limo next to the driver, and buckled up.

(Still the same ol' bitch she was this morning...) Toadsworth thought. He then began to direct the driver towards Rose Town Mall.

In the passenger section of the limo, Peach had made herself quite comfortable. Whenever she was in the limo, Peach had always loved looking out the window at her side, watching the houses and tree's go by. It was like watching fish swim, and Peach always felt calm when she observed the passing scenery.

("I'm sorry I said those things, Daisy.") The blonde princess thought. ("But I just don't feel comfortable doing those things when I am seeing someone...").

Peach sighed, looking to the window for comfort. Even though she was slightly distressed, the window today was just as soothing, and every once in a while a toad noticed the limo and happily waved to Peach, who gave a smile in return. Adjacent from where Peach was sitting, Daisy busied herself by pouring Margeritas for the two of them, with a faint hint of Tequila mixed in. After offering one to Peach, Daisy took a sip from her own glass, and smiled.

"Somehow, even though you just put an end to our flings together, (maybe...)" Daisy trailed off. "I still feel I can relax when I have a Margerita in my hand..."

"Cheers, Daisy" Peach agreed with a slight smile, lifting her glass. After clinking it with Daisy's, Peach downed the drink in a single gulp.

"Umm... Peach, you do know your supposed to drink that gradually, right?" Daisy asked, wide eyed.

"Yes, I know" Peach replied, handing the empty glass back to Daisy. After mixing a second drink for Peach with a frown, Daisy finally spoke up about a thought on her mind since they left the parking lot.

"So were not going to be doing things like that for a while, eh?" she mentioned, cradeling the drink in her hand.

"I don't think so... no..."

"Man, Mario is one lucky guy for you to go all out like this..."

Peach sipped her glass this time, but when she heard Mario's name she looked away, into the passing images in the window.

Daisy pressured on. "I mean, wow, I can't remember the last time you got this prepared just to attend a dance with him..."

At last Peach laid her glass down on the drink holder next to her, folded her hands, and turned her gaze to Daisy, her mood not so pleasing.

"I'm not going to the Festival tonight to meet with Mario..."

"Huh? But... aren't you two...?"

Peach looked back into the window, this time a frown across her lips. Daisy suddenly realized she had touched a delicate subject, to her chagrin, but felt obligated to learn more.

"You've been seeing someone else I guess, huh..."

"Yes..."

"Did Mario do something wrong?" Daisy asked bluntly. She figured since the subject was out in the open now, beating around the bush would only be bad.

"No..."

"Then... what's the deal, Peach? Mario's a good guy...".

"He is... but..."

"But..." Daisy repeated, trying to ease more out of her friend.

Peach remained silent, looking out the window. Daisy could tell when her friend wanted to talk about something, and right now was one of those moments. If she remained patient with her, Daisy was sure Peach would open up. So for a few minutes they said nothing, and Daisy refilled her glass with a second margerita. After taking a few sips, Daisy heard Peach sigh. ("I knew you couldn't hold out, Peach...") Daisy thought, readying herself for what she was about to hear.

Peach took a sip of her margerita, then returned her glance to Daisy, this time with a serious look in her eye.

"Whatever I tell you stays here..." Peach began.

"Uh huh" Daisy agreed instantly, eager to learn more. "So who's the stud?"

"Link..." Peach whispered, blushing as she said it.

Daisy's eyes went wide.

"Link? THEEE Link? As in, Princess Zelda's Link?" Daisy exclaimed, still flabbergasted.

"Keep it down! I don't want anyone else to know yet..." Peach stammered, one of her hands balling into a fist.

Daisy was clearly dumbfounded. She thought and thought and thought, wide eyed, until finally what she had heard registered and a smirk ran across her face.

"Whoa, Peach..." Daisy began, clearly impressed with her friends exploits already.

"Remember, you promised..." Peach said, folding her arms together with a solemn expression across her face.

"Yeah, I know. So how long has this been going on?" Daisy asked, a slight tremble in her hand as she raised her glass again for another sip.

"A while now. I'll come right out and say it, Mario just isn't man enough for me, and I got tired of it." Peach began, taking a sip of her own margerita. "I saw Link during a visit with Zelda in Hyrule one day, and after Zelda left to address something we just hit it off. We spent a lot of time kissing that day..." Peach said dreamily.

"And the fact that Link had a girlfriend, who is supposed to be one of your friends, didn't bother you?"

Peach scowled, going on the defensive. "It's not like your not doing the same thing, trying to get into my panties everytime you visit me! What about Luigi?" Peach countered.

Daisy gasped. "That's just between friends, Peach! What we do is what we have been doing even before we met the brothers! And don't tell me you didn't like it, because you seem to moan louder every time!"

Peach went wide eyed, gasping, before redness appeared in her cheeks and fury danced across her eyes.

"Your nothing but a whore, and you know it Daisy!"

Daisy gritted her teeth, not taking the bait. "Peach, I'm only trying to help you. Your going to make Zelda very unhapp..."

"I don't care." Peach stated. "I'm tired of Mario always acting like a child. He never treats me like the hot, red-blooded woman that I am, and has no concept whatsoever of what happens in the bedroom. I want a man in my life! Someone that will run his fingers through my hair, send shivers down my spine, who will take me up the rails whenever I want..."

"Peach... your cheating on your boyfriend with your best friend's man..."

Peach only stared at Daisy with a frown. An awkward silence pervaded the area for a few minutes. Daisy immediately knew she would get no more out of Peach, at least for right now. She still couldn't believe how cold-hearted Peach seemed, especially since she seemed to have a good thing going with Mario.

("I guess it wasn't as good as I thought... but Peach, what are you doing..?") Daisy thought to herself. ("I can understand leaving Mario after what you said... but Link? What would Zelda think?") It was clear Peach would not be talked out of it so easily. Daisy could only glance back with a sigh of dissappointment. They stayed that way for the rest of the ride in the limo, and at all the other malls that Toadsworth cheerily brought them to.

************************************************************  
Annnnnnd that's it for chapter 2. Feel free to leave a review, and I'll see you real soon with chapter 3! =)

~Mecha Kraken


	3. Chapter 3

Just a walk in the Park

Chapter 3 - Bar Room Dealings

written by Mecha Kraken

Authors note-

I do not own any of the characters appearing in this fan fiction. All characters are owned and copyrighted to Nintendo. With that out of the way, chapter 3 is now up. I hope you enjoy =]

Later in the day, not knowing what else to do with his time before the New Moon Festival transpired, Link found himself sitting in the Lon Lon Tavern. It was a popular bar that his childhood friend Malon had opened and operated. Malon had converted it from the failing horse ranch her late father had left to her long ago, and ever since, the bar had done considerably better, Hyrule seemingly much more preferring spirits to milk. Link himself knew that Whenever he needed a good piece of advice, he could find it here. The flaming-haired proprietress herself though was nowhere to be found, which left Link to assume Malon was off today.

Link sighed, his chin in his hand, a mug of brown ale laying before him on the wooden table. He sat alone, ignoring the loud noises around him, and took sips from his stein every once in a while. Alcohol had always been a friend to him in dire times, but he wanted to stay sober for the event tonight, and so he nursed that ale for what seemed like hours. All the while, he cradled the thought of how best to leave the relationship he was in with Princess Zelda, without hurting her. Sometimes he wondered if she cared as much for him as he was led to believe, since she put the rule of the kingdom before all else.

("Am I really just making excuses on why I don't want to be with her anymore?") Link thought to himself. ("She has been good to me... but I feel that somehow there could be so much more... it's like I'm sharing her with the rest of Hyrule."). Sighing, Link stared at the two wooden chairs that were beside his table. Stoic, solitary, unused... something about those chairs made him feel that he had a thing in common with them.

Link took another sip of his ale. ("She decides when we see each other. She decides when we sleep together. She decides... she decides everything! ...Do I really want to be in a relationship like this?").

Taking a deep breath, Link set his mug down. For a moment, he just sat there, thoughts of Zelda and Peach running through his mind. The large noises around Link seemed to calm him after a while. People talking, drinking, some even shouting. Liveliness in any form was welcome to him now, as somehow the sight of people enjoying themselves was soothing, at least a little bit. As he watched two rugged bar patrons talking to each other across the bar, a slight smile came to him. It was then that Link heard a familiar voice behind him.

"Link, I didn't expect to see you here...".

Link was caught off-guard, but then turned to greet his visitor, instantly realizing who it was.

"Ike, what are you doing here?".

"Princess Zelda invited me to the New Moon Festival tonight. Marth too..." Ike mentioned. Behind him, Marth could be seen amidst the patrons laughing and ordering mugs of ale from Ingo, a thin and lanky man who served as an additional bartender to the tavern.

"I see..." Link mumbled with a smile. "Heh. It's good to see you two again. How long has it been?".

Ike took a seat in one of the empty wooden chairs Link had been scanning earlier, which brought a slight smile to his face.

"About two months. And guess what?" Ike began with a laugh. "I'm still up to my ears in business with Ellincia. Let me tell ya, sometimes I regret having become a lord...".

Link raised an eyebrow, having noticed that Ike was in an unusually good mood. It wasn't often that Link could recall the former mercenary smiling, or even making a joke, and surmised that life in Ellincia must have been improved greatly. After a few minutes, Marth brought a tray containing a full pitcher of frothy ale to the table, with enough mugs to go around. Taking a seat across from Link, he began pouring drinks.

"So tell me Link, how's Zelda?" Marth asked, offering him a brew.

Link waved it away, displaying his own glass with a grin.

"Oh, she's doing great." Link said. "We're going to the festival together, and later to toss some rupee's into the fountain...".

Ike smirked. "Hmm, well that's good...".

"So far, you guys and Peach are the only royals I know who are attending." Marth said, taking a sip of ale. "I've never been to this festival before though, what's it about?".

Both Ike and Link became silent, looking at Marth as though he had asked them what 2 + 2 equals. Marth only blinked in response, a blank expression across his face. Finally, Link sighed and took a deep breath.

"Well, the festival has been going on every year to celebrate the three goddesses, and the birth of Hyrule. You have Din, goddess of fire and power, Farore, goddess of wind and courage, and Nayru, goddess of water and wisdom. The festival is there to honor and remember them. Everyone parties it up, you know? Basically just an excuse to be merry, get women...". Link chuckled and took another swig of his ale. "The guests of honor are usually royalty, but everyone is allowed to attend the festivities. This is probably one of the few times you'll see a noble hitting on one of the farm girls, everyone's so damn drunk. I had some good times before I met Zelda...".

This time Ike and Marth looked at each other with blank expressions, smirked, then back at Link as if asking him to continue.

"What? That's all there is... or at least all that I can remember..." Link said with a grin. The three friends then shared a small laugh together, raised their glasses and took big swigs.

"Well, I shall be glad to join the festival. It will do well for our relations with Hyrule." Marth replied.

"It'll be good to see Zelda again too." Ike mentioned with a smile. "I remember we used to play together as children. She used to love using the Din spell to set my cape on fire, just to watch me run around...". A glow danced across Ike's eyes as he reminisced about his earlier days with the hylian princess.

"You must have had an interesting childhood..." Link commented, wide eyed.

"Yeah, and you also used to have a crush on her!" Marth nudged his friend, grinning.

Ike grimaced. "It was nothing like that! We were just kids. Besides, romeo here is her man...".

Now Link was the one to grimace, though it was unseen by Marth, who continued his assault on Ike.

"I bet if Link hadn't come around, you two would have had kids already! I remember the way you were so close!".

Silence suddenly befell the table for a few seconds, before Ike spoke again.

"You know what? Your being annoying..." he said, taking a gulp of his ale.

Another awkward silence hung in the air.

("This would be a good time now to bow out of this conversation, which has suddenly gotten very weird...") Link thought to himself, eyebrows raised. He turned to face his two friends across the table, smiling. "Well... I think I'm going to get going. Only three hours before the Festival begins...".

Ike laid his mug on the table, smacking his lips. "Heh, your right. I should return to my lodgings as well." he agreed. "I have some other business to take care of before the Festival starts too.".

Link and Ike both got up to leave the table, putting in their chairs. They took a look at Marth, who shrugged and poured himself another glass. Link and Ike then left the tavern.

Marth watched them leave, then turned his attention back to the table. "Somebody's got to finish this pitcher..." he mumbled, taking a big swig of his mug. Just then, two delicate, feminine hands fell onto his shoulders from behind, causing Marth to shudder a bit.

"Who...?" Marth whispered.

"Guess!" the feminine voice replied, covering Marth's eye's with her hands.

"Cackletta...?".

Marth received a hard slap upside the head.

"Again!" the voice boomed cheerily.

"Ummm... Mr. Game and Watch?".

Marth heard a heavy pout behind him, and the emerald-haired figure took a seat next to him at the table.

"You can at least try to make a 'conceivable' answer, you know..." Lynn said, clearly annoyed. "Don't you even know what I sound like by now?".

"Lynn! Ah... Sorry.." Marth began with an embarrassed grin, rubbing his head where a new bruise had developed. "Did you get invited to the festival too, Lynn?".

Lynn nodded in response. "Uh huh. Hector and Eliwood were both busy with political affairs for the kingdom, so I traveled alone all the way here. Took two days sailing, then about a week on horseback, but the scenery was nice" she said with a smile. "Hyrule is always pretty this time of year, especially the flowers, so I was looking forward to it...".

Suddenly Lynn squinted with a slight yelp. Wincing, she turned around, rubbing her butt a little bit. "It was a long ride though...".

"Huh..." Marth exclaimed, clearly impressed. "But your not even winded, wow you must be pretty damn tough!".

Lynn scoffed. "Well, I got here yesterday, so I've had some time to relax. I'm still a bit sore though" she mentioned matter-of-factly. Marth watched her rub her hips, and suddenly Lynn's voice began to blur in and out, her ivory drumstick becoming his core focus. Everything became a bit hazy, until Marth felt himself being shaken.

"Wha...what?"

"What's wrong with you? Are you listening to me?" Lynn said, clearly concerned.

"Ye-yes..." Marth hastily replied. He could feel the alcohol numbing his teeth, and he suddenly had a bit of trouble swallowing.

Lynn looked at the pitcher on the table, which was about a fourth full now. Then she looked back at Marth, who was swaying a bit in the chair. Her eyes narrowed and a slight smile ran across her lips, as she watched him pour another glass.

"Your drunk, aren't you?".

"No...".

"Are you sure?" Lynn asked.

"Yeah." Marth gulped some more ale. "I wasn't the only one who had some you know...".

"Hmmm.".

("Ugh, she won't leave me alone about this. Hmm... what else to talk about?") Marth thought to himself.

"Lynn, the festival is starting soon, in about three hours. So what are you doing here?" he asked.

Lynn saw through the thinly veiled subject change, but decided to play along. "I came to see if you were here, that's all." she replied, now pouring herself a glass of ale.

"You came to see me...?" Marth exclaimed, a slight smile across his lips.

"No, I came here to get fucking drunk and spread out on the pool table..." Lynn replied sarcastically.

Marth stared at her with a blank expression, eye's blinking.

Lynn sighed. "Fine, I came here to see you, alright?" Lynn shaked her head. ("Man... this guy can be so dense sometimes...").

Moving her seat closer to him, Lynn spoke again. "I had a great time dancing with you at the last Grand Ball, and wanted to see if we could continue that grind at this festival..." she said with a smile.

"Yeah?" Marth weakly asked. He could feel his heart beat rising as Lynn kept inching closer.

"Yeah. Although I'm not sure your in such a condition to do that now..." she mentioned, waving the now empty pitcher at him between her fingers.

Marth was silent for a moment, then buckled down with a sigh. "You may be right... Damn it, how could I have let this happen?".

Lynn frowned a bit, but then a smile quickly spread across her face. "C'mon, I'll walk you home. I don't feel comfortable leaving you here like this..." she said with a sigh, helping him up. Unexpectedly, Marth staggered a little bit upon standing, practically falling onto Lynn. The wooden wall behind them absorbed the enertia however, and Marth now found himself nose to nose with Lynn.

("Oh no, I'm dead!") he panicked, fear racing through his veins. ("W-wait... why is she looking at me like that?").

Puzzlement ran across Marth's thoughts. He thought for sure she would skin him alive for falling down drunk on her, and yet she only stood there, hands clasped against the wall, her eyes looking over his face and a smile across her lips.

"Well, what are you going to do?" Lynn asked.

Marth hesitated for a moment, then placed his lips onto Lynn's. She didn't move a bit, simply returning the kiss and placing her hands around Marth's waist. They stayed that way for a moment, wordlessly and without care. Marth suddenly felt his whole body heating up, and moaned slightly when Lynn's tongue pushed its way into his mouth.

Marth then caressed her tongue with his own, swishing it about and enjoying the feel and taste of Lynn. He explored every last area of her mouth, waving his tongue over hers, massaging and caressing it. Her tongue tasted so good, Marth found he couldn't get enough. Lynn began stroking her fingers through Marth's sapphire hair, playing with big clumpfuls in her slender hands.

"Mmmm..." she moaned into his mouth. Breaking the kiss with a smile, Lynn stared at Marth for a moment, eyes focused, and lips smiling devilishly. Marth was close enough to catch the smell of Lynn's hair in his nostrils, fresh and minty watermelon it seemed like, and the scent excited him. He could feel himself getting hard almost immediately.

Lynn's eye's widened a bit in surprise, before settling back into a playful expression. Slightly straddling Marth's leg with her own, Lynn wrapped her toned arms around his neck, gently rubbing his tough shoulders with her fingers.

"We should really get you home... I don't want to see anything happen to you..." she whispered in his ear, before giving it a gentle nibble.

"I appreciate it..." Marth mumbled, as he felt Lynn's teeth beginning a trail down his neck.

Marth stayed that way for a moment, enjoying Lynn's exploration of his body. He grabbed her round ass with a firm squeeze, pushing her crotch against his raging hard on. Lynn winced in discomfort at this, which led Marth to slightly panic, believing he had done something wrong.

"Go easy on that, ok?" she laughed in his ear. "Remember what I was talking about before?"

"Oh yeah... the horse... lucky bastard".

Lynn laughed a little, then unwrapped herself from Marth's sturdy frame.

"The horse is in the stable tonight..." she whispered, looking him deep in the eyes.

Marth smiled back at her, and held her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. She smiled back, and led him by the hand for the door.

"Ok Marth, its getting late. Let's get go..."

Lynn then bumped into another heavily armored chest, causing a slight pain in her forehead. A strong, dirty hand immediately grabbed her wrist, yanking it back hard and forcing her body to follow. Before she knew what was happening, Lynn suddenly felt a bulky arm wrapped tightly around her neck, limiting her ability to breathe. Her arm remained bound by the grip that had yanked it, and she now smelt a rotten stench around her, coming from the strong torso that was rubbing against her back.

"W-what is happen-in.." she stuttered, then began to choke from lack of air.

"You think you can just come in here and wave those tits around, without bringing enough for everybody?" a husky, masculine voice shouted into her ear. Drops of saliva rained down on her hair, and the breathe reeked of strong booze and onions.

Marth, who at first had been too stunned to act, immediately drew his sword and pointed it at the growing mob before him.

"What are you doing! Let her go!" he shouted, anger fueling his voice to a level beyond even what he was aware of.

"Hey now, what's going on here?" Ingo's voice came thundering in from across the bar, before a dagger was pressed against his throat.

"Or what...?" the hulking drunkard holding Lynn exclaimed. The man was easily over six feet, maybe almost seven, and had the frame and posture of a brigand. His friends behind him didn't look too friendly either.

Someone then grabbed Marth from behind, and gut punched him hard enough to knock the wind out of him. A bottle then crashed down on his forehead, and he became dazed, in addition to the alcohol swimming in his blood. He felt hands trying to remove the sword he carried, and his grip became weaker. An arm wrapped around his neck, and began to choke him too. Marth could feel himself losing his balance, the ceiling suddenly becoming farther and farther away...

"Marth, MARTH HELP!"

Hearing Lynn's voice, Marth sudddenly became highly alert. The environment came back into focus, and he saw through the figures before him that a man was fondling Lynn's breasts, while two more held her arms in opposite directions. What Marth saw burned a fiery anger in his soul. He didn't know why, but he suddenly hated these men. He hated them very much. They were trying to take someone away from him, someone that until recently he hadn't known had been there. Someone he felt he wanted to be with. Someone that was about to be taken away.

Marth did not want this. His grip on his sword suddenly became vice-like. His muscles tensed and flexed. His teeth grit. And his voice snarled.

"LET HER GO!"

Marth instantly raised his left leg, giving a deft blow to the nugget sack of the figure on his left. He raised his sword arm, and felt the blood of the man to the right against his face. He felt himself released from their grasp, and came rushing fast toward the now gasping man that held Lynn in his hands.

A second later, and the thud of a head hitting the floor filled the tavern. The mob that had gathered around the two now disappeared, leaving only Lynn on her knees, clutching herself, and Marth breathing heavily.

Ingo felt the grip on him released, and gasped for breath as the men left through the side door. When his breathing was under control, he looked around, then at the two lone customers before him, with a heated fury.

"You two, you think you can come in here and cause trouble? Get the fuck out of here!" he rasped, veins popping from his forehead.

Marth only raised his head, and Ingo immediately took a step back.

Walking over to Lynn, who had tear streaks down her face, Marth wrapped his cape around her, helped her up, and proceeded to leave the bar with her. That's when he stumbled over himself, and the darkness enveloped him...

"Marth... Marth..."

"W-what...?" Marth whispered. Opening his eyes, the first thing he saw was the ceiling, which was a little hazy. Marth squinted, then immediately bolted upright.

"Where are they... where...?".

"Shhh... sh... it's ok...".

Marth saw Lynn before him, smiling. Seeing her smile seemed to calm him, which then further prompted him to view his surrroundings.

Marth and Lynn were both in a room, in a bed... and he was naked.

"What...?" he whispered.

"You had cuts and bruises from those men. I treated your wounds for you..." she whispered.

"Ah..."

"Don't worry, I didn't look..." she whispered with a slight smile.

"Lynn, are you ok?" Marth replied, with concern in his eyes.

"Yeah... I've been through worse. You don't look this good without having a few hands groping for you." she stated simply.

Marth was too stunned from what happened to inquire further, and laid his head back down on the pillow.

"Where are we?".

"My room, the one I booked in this hotel.".

"It's nice...".

Lynn smiled, and caressed the side of Marth's head. Marth closed his eyes, enjoying the touch of her hand against his flesh. Lynn watched and was pleased with his reaction.

"Are you sure your ok...?" he asked.

"Yeah. I got caught off guard, bumping into that guy. Before I knew it, both of my arms were behind my back...".

Lynn sighed, with a slight pout. "I'm actually kind of embarrassed. I would have sliced him in half if I could've grabbed my saber. But, you really kicked their asses..." she said with a smile.

"Did I...?".

"Yeah...".

Lynn narrowed her eyes, her smile widening. Marth felt her hand travel around his toned neck, over his flexed abs, and down along the shaft of his penis. Her hand then gripped his cock and slid it gently up and down. It became hard in her hand within seconds.

Lynn's eyes expanded slightly in surprise, then she turned her vision back to Marth, who by now had felt his own need and desire overtake him. The sprawling men were quickly forgotten, a distant memory far removed from what was happening now.

Marth's sky blue eyes met with Lynn's grassy-turquese ones, and Marth lifted a bandaged hand towards her neck, trailed it down the blue cloth between her breasts, and settled on her waist. He pulled her toward him, and she came willingly, straddling Marth between her creamy white thighs. Marth's cock became rock hard, and he could feel the lips of Lynn's vagina becoming plump and pliable through her loincloth. She began biting into his neck, as he unhooked the buttons that held her tunic in place.

For a while, he simply enjoyed the passion of Lynn's hungry mouth against his tender skin. She had a way with her teeth, that felt both pleasurable and slightly painful, but worth it. It sent shivers down his spine and up his shaft, which was tingling with ecstasy.

Lynn pulled away for a moment, and allowed her tunic to fall down to her waist, baring her firm, bouncy breasts to Marth for his viewing pleasure.

"You like them?" she teased.

"Yes!" Marth exclaimed, before taking a nipple into his mouth.

Lynn gasped, but then swung her arms around Marth's head, holding him tight to her boobs.

"Yeah... that's right..." she whispered.

Marth continued to suckle Lynn's tits, rolling them around in his hands, gently biting into the nipples, licking around the areolas. He held one breast in each hand, pressed them together, kneaded them, and then suckled from both nipples at once. Lynn moaned, enjoying Marth's touch, and the feel of his mouth on her body. Her vagina was already soaked, and became super hot, sliding up and down through the loincloth along Marth's rigid dick.

"I want you, bad boy..." she whispered gently, between moans.

Marth buried himself into Lynn's cleavage, rubbing his face against her supple breasts. He kissed the area between the two melons, trailed down her stomach, until he came to the folded tunic still about her waist. Gently, he laid her down, raised her legs, and pulled at her clothing. The tunic came down seamlessly along her bare, beautiful legs. A trail of love water seeped out of her dripping pussy, still connected to the clothing as it was pulled off of Lynn, who moaned slightly. Tossing her garmants aside, Marth observed Lynn's naked body. Her curves excited him, from her big, heaving breasts, to the drenched center that his hard dick was now rubbing against, ready to penetrate. The folds of her pussy wrapped around him, caressing the sides of his shaft, and leaving spots of sweet cunny juice here and there.

They were both breathing more heavily, Lynn's chest going up and down with heated breaths. She looked up at him, smiling, and urging him to continue. Marth smiled back at Lynn, running his hand down the pink flesh of her leg, up to her waist, and settling on her clitoris. He massaged her clit with his thumb, receiving a moan in response. Finally, he could wait no longer, and pointed the head of his dick against her wet hole.

Lynn gasped slightly, nodded at Marth with a smile, and closed her eyes. Marth pushed forward, into Lynn's soaked cunt. She moaned deeply, taking him all the way, and Marth felt he might cum right then and there, but did all he could to restrain himself. He could feel the inside of Lynn's pussy pressing against him, and his tip rested against her tight cervix.

"Ooooh..." Marth moaned.

Lynn lifted her soft hands up to Marth's shoulders, then raised her legs up in the air. Marth gripped Lynn's beautiful legs at her knees, locking them in place with his elbows. He then began to slip and slide in and out of Lynn, going slowly and gently at first.

"Hoh...ha...ho...ha..." she moaned.

Marth closed his eyes, in ecstasy over what was happening. Never in his wildest dreams did he believe he would ever fuck Lynn, and here he was with his dick in her pussy and her angellic voice moaning over him. The thought made him go faster.

"Ha...ha..ha..ahhh...ha...ha..." Lynn moaned, beginning to go faster in tandem with the hard dicking she was receiving.

Marth gripped Lynn's waist with both hands, while her silky legs remained locked around Marth's strong arms.

"Marth... I'm going to cum soon..." Lynn panted between breaths.

"Me t-too..."

"Do it outside Marth..."

Lynn gripped Marth's neck, fingernails digging into his skin, and held on for dear life as his cock went deeply in and out of her. Her long ponytail was splayed across her moist chest in strands, accentuating her creamy breasts as they bounced up and down.

"Ha...ha...ha...HAAAAaaaaaa..."

Marth could feel a rush of warm liquid surrounding his cock, and knew that he would cum soon, too. Withdrawing his shaft from Lynn's flooding snatch, he took a deep breath, and burst out onto her face, coating her hair, eyelids, cheeks, some in her mouth that she swallowed shortly after...

Both breathing heavily, they remained in that position for a moment. Marth's throbbing cock hovering over Lynn's beautiful body, a stream of thick sperm stringing out of his urethra and onto her firm breasts. Marth gripped Lynn's legs, and smiled as he looked into her eyes.

"That was so good, Marth...".

"Yeah...".

After a few more minutes of breathing, Marth climbed next to Lynn, put his arm around her, sniffed her watermelon-scented hair, and rested his slightly sore cock between the cheeks of her slightly sore ass.

"I need to get this stuff out of my hair..." Lynn mentioned with a smile.

"Aw..." Marth protested, as his hands were gently lifted from her waist.

"I'll be right back, and you can hold me all you like, stud" she beamed cheerily.

"I guess I won't be going to the festival this year..." he mentioned subtlely.

"Well what would you rather do? The festival, or me?" Lynn smiled playfully at him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I'd rather do you, Lynn..."

"I'm happy to hear that..." she said smiling. "I'll be right back...".

With a wink, Lynn entered the bathroom of the hotel to clean up, and Marth looked out the window at the night sky, fast approaching towards the festival. 


	4. Chapter 4

Just a walk in the Park

Chapter 4 - The Festival

written by Mecha Kraken

Authors note-

I do not own any of the characters appearing in this fan fiction. All characters are owned and copyrighted to Nintendo. Chapter 4 is now up. I hope you enjoy =]

("Link should be here any minute now...") Zelda thought to herself, as she combed her flowing hair with a smile. Checking her red mushroom clock, a gift from her best friend Princess Peach, Zelda could tell that it was nearly eight o'clock, the meeting time she had set for Link to arrive at her room in the castle. Pouting, she let out a small sigh.

("You'd think he would have arrived early, in case I needed anything...") she thought to herself.

Combing out the lower strands of her long and beautiful brown hair, Zelda then smiled at her reflection in the mirror. She was wearing a stunning, all-white, strapless evening dress, with various designs sewn into the hemwork. Her golden royal crown was a nice accessory to the dress, and she also wore gold-lined, elbow length gloves, and matching gold earrings. Adjusting the bust of her dress every so often would be an issue, but Zelda didn't mind as long as her cleavage was pumped and visible. She had often caught Link checking her goods out whenever she adjusted her common dress, so he would be in for a real treat tonight.

("I know you like sucking on them, so if your a good boy I'll let you...") she thought to herself with a smile.

Scanning the clock again, Zelda saw that it read five minutes to eight. Setting her gloved hands in her lap, she sighed, hoping to hear the butler's call that Link had arrived. She heard nothing, and looked at her reflection again in the mirror. Squinting, she grabbed some eye liner and touched up the lashes on her left eye, then ran an ivory comb through her hair once more.

Laying the comb down, she again looked to the door of her room, hoping to hear that fateful knock. Everything remained quiet, however.

("Where is he?") Zelda fumed. Looking at her clock again, she read eight pm on the nose.

("If you want any of this booty, you'll come here right now Link!").

Zelda sat with her arms crossed, frowning for a moment. Exhaling, she rose and Walked over to her window, surveying the countryside. Night had fallen onto Hyrule, and the stars in the sky shone very brightly. It was a wonderful evening for the festival to happen, and it would be so much better if Link were here...

"Princess..." came a knock at the door.

Zelda practically jumped as she turned around, rushing for the door. Opening it, she found Impa, her royal retainer and servant standing at attention.

"Impa... have you heard anything from Link?" Zelda exclaimed, a little impatient.

"Yes my princess. Link called to inform that he would be ten minutes late."

"What? Did he say why?"

"No, princess...".

Impa could see the down trodden look in Zelda's eyes, and put a reassuring hand on her bare shoulder.

"He will be here soon, my liege, and everything will go as planned.".

"Yes... thank you Impa. Please let me know when he arrives...".

"At once, princess." Impa replied. She saluted, and then left down the bricked hallway, her armored boots making a metal sound against the marble of the floors.

Zelda watched her leave, and then closed her door. Sighing, she leaned her soft back against the door, and exhaled.

"I got all ready and pretty for you Link... the least you could do would be to show up on time..."

Zelda plopped down on her bed, relaxing into the posh comforter. She thought of ways to pass the time until Link arrived, but was at a loss. She had already done everything she needed to do to get ready. Her makeup was all in order, her hair was straight and flowing, and her dress primed and presentable... all there was left to do was wait. It was not something Zelda liked however...

("What do I do now...?") Zelda thought to herself, arms crossed. Looking around the bedroom, her gaze fell upon a framed picture of Link that she kept on her night table. Staring at the picture, Zelda began to feel something come over her, and a smile pursed her lips. The smile widened, and soon Zelda was grinning deviously.

("Guess I might as well enjoy a little time to myself...") she thought. Reaching down to her nether regions, Zelda slipped a hand up under her dress and in between the cotton panties of her white garter belt. Feeling through her light pubic hair, Zelda began gently caressing the slightly-damp opening of her clit, exhaled, and began to moan slightly.

"Yeah... you want this, Link..." she mumbled to herself.

Nice and slow, Zelda massaged the folds of her flower, running a finger gently up and down between the lips. She let out a soft moan, continuing to massage herself. Soon this wasn't enough however.

Zelda then stuck her middle finger deep into her dripping pussy, in and out, in and out, in and out, and used her thumb to rub the clitoris in the up and down motion she always liked. Her finger began to get wet as it slid around in her vagina, and Zelda's breathing became heavier as she arched her back. Taking the other hand, she began to fondle her left breast, which had popped out of her dress ever so conveinently.

"Hah..." she moaned, feeling the pleasure of her cunny being penetrated. Her skin had become rosy pink, overheating from her exertions. Squinting her delicate eyes, she began to picture Link in her mind. His strong, powerful muscles, strapping waist, flexed abs, and that huge, thick horse cock of his all danced in her thoughts. She loved it when his man-meat spread her pussy lips so wide apart, and went all the way up to her g-spot. When his dick was so far into her that she could feel his ball sack bouncing against her ass. Taking deep breaths, she could feel sweat going down her forehead.

"C'mon Link..." she whispered to herself.

Bucking her hips now, Zelda Stuck two fingers into her wet cunt, thrusting them in and out, and began to moan louder. Her wrist began to tire as she pumped those fingers deep into her flowing pussy. Thick love water then started cascading out, running down the cheeks of her ass.

("If you had gotten here earlier, this would be your dick...").

Zelda rubbed her plump, pink breast, squeezing it playfully. She pinched the puffy, brownish nipple between her dainty fingers, bouncing the breast up and down, and moaning loudly.

"Ha...ah...ah...haaaaaaaaaaaa..."

"Ha...ha...ha..."

"Ha..."

"Ah...ha...ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..." she moaned, grinning as her body became limp on the bed.

Feeling the climax ride over her body, Zelda exhaled and closed her eyes, smiling. The room suddenly smelled like wet pussy, but she didn't care. Zelda laid there for a moment, staring at the ceiling and enjoying the post-climax serenity.

*KNOCK KNOCK*

"Zelda, are you in there?" Link's voice boomed, from the other side of her door.

Zelda's eyes widened, lips gaped, and she looked from side to side.

"Zelda... are you there?"

*KNOCK KNOCK*

"Ah... just a minute Link!" Zelda squeeked. Taking a tissue, she began to mop up her cunt, which was proving to be a difficult chore.

"Are you ready to go?" Link's voice rang from the other side.

"Just a minute..." Zelda replied. She cupped her breast, and plopped it back into her dress after heaving up her corset. Nearly tripping over a foot stool next to her bed, she then viewed her makeup mirror and began straightening the crown in her hair, adjusting the flow of her hair.

As Zelda dressed, a sudden realization came over her, eyes blinking. Why was she dressing so rigorously to preserve her modesty, when she had already slept with Link so many times before? Now grinning, she tossed the tissue she still held into a waste basket, plopped back onto the bed, spread her legs, and lowered her corset again. Her delicate round breasts spilled out, pink and firm.

"Are you alone, Link?" Zelda cooed at the door.

"Yeah, are you ready Zelda?"

"Yes. But I need your help with something Link. Come in and help me please?"

"Ok..." came Link's earnest reply.

Opening the door, Link came into full view. He was wearing a sleek, black satin suit with gold cufflinks, and ruby red tie. His sharp black shoes clacked against the marble, then stopped as his eyes widened and jaw dropped.

"I need your help with this, Link..." Zelda whispered mischieviously, eye's narrowed.

Link bit his lower lip, as thoughts raced through his head. His cock had become hard instantly, but he remembered he was going to break up with her tomorrow. It didn't seem right to him to sleep with her the night before, as well as the fact that they had a holiday to attend in minutes...

"Zelda, I don't think we have time to..."

Zelda scowled. "Oh, your going to fuck me Link. Right here, right now!"

"No!"

"Get over here!"

"No, Zelda... wait-"

Before Link knew what was happening, Zelda had bolted from the bed, grabbed his wrist, and flung him on top of her on her bed. Clasping her arm's around his collared neck, Zelda drew Link close. Link could feel her heated breathing across his face, and the two of them stared at each other nose to nose.

"Fuck me, Link..."

"Zelda... I can't..."

Zelda's eye's narrowed. "Why not?".

"Because it wouldn't be right..."

Zelda tilted her head, staring at him. Confusion skittered across her eyes. Link turned away for a moment, then cleared his throat.

"Listen, Zelda... There's something I've been meaning to... to tell you..."

"Well save it, because you got other things to do now..." Zelda stated.

Grabbing Link's hand, Zelda lowered it down next to her wet pussy, and began to rub it between the lips with one of Link's fingers. She then placed his other hand onto one of her heaving breasts, squeezing his palm down into the pink flesh.

"Don't you want that? Huh...? Don't you?" she whispered playfully into his ear, moaning.

Link could feel his hands closing down on Zelda's sweet parts. He felt his hand squish down into her plump but perky breast, kneading it, squeezing the areola and rubbing the nipple back and forth. He felt his other hand's fingers slid their way into Zelda, and he felt the soft roof of her canal, dripping, heated, and... inviting. Any normal, straight and red-blooded man could never refuse such an invitation. Link was no exception.

"You want your pussy pounded, princess?" Link smiled finally, unbuttoning his fly.

"Ram it in, and start fucking." Zelda said with a smile, grabbing him close by his tie.

"No foreplay...?".

"I just want that huge cock. Stick it in now!" she gasped.

"Yes ma'am" Link replied, smirking.

Thrusting his now-raging hard on deep into Zelda's drenched pussy, Link felt her interior walls press against him as he started fucking her. She was absolutely soaked, and he couldn't remember the last time she was this wet.

Zelda began jerking up and down against the bed, in response to Link's thrusting. A smile became painted onto her face, as she felt Link's rigid shaft going in and out of her, filling her full, and doing a heck of a better job then her fingers ever could.

Zelda kept moaning, digging her nails into the sleek black jacket Link wore, cupping her hands over his massive shoulders.

"Keep fucking me! Fuck me Link!" she screamed.

Link felt sweat beads dart down his forehead. His heart began beating faster, and his dick pulsed inside Zelda. He knew he shouldn't be doing this, but it felt so good...

"You like my cock, don't you Zelda?".

"It's ok..." she whispered.

Link went wide-eyed.

"It's ok?".

"Yeah, it's ok. It's not the biggest, but I like the way yours is so wide... and how it spreads me apart when you fuck me...".

Link pouted a little bit, and felt himself starting to go soft.

"Keep fucking me!" she said.

"I... I already finished." he lied.

Zelda rose and stared at him accusingly, his cock still deep in her pussy. "Yeah right. Well I'm not done, so get back to work!".

"Now, Link" she stated.

"Ok...".

Link continued thrusting his hips, more so to end this madness then anything else. Finding he became hard again inside Zelda's wet snatch, he began going faster, fucking Zelda harder and harder.

"Oh god... yes... yes...ohhh...yes... yes, yes, yes!" she moaned.

Zelda wrapped her legs around Link's waist, gripping it tight within her muscles.

"Yes! Yes! Yes... Oh god... Yes! Yes! Yes, yes... YESSSSSSSsssssss! Haaaaaaa..." Zelda moaned, climaxing for the second time. Raising a hand to her forehead, she instinctively attempted to cool her burning flesh. She felt the orgasm ride through her body once more, and was thoroughly satisfied, smiling with her eyes closed.

Link was happy as well, though for him it was more that it was over then anything else. Pulling out of Zelda, he noticed that his suit pants were now drenched with pussy juice, and immediately left for Zelda's bathroom to wash them off.

"What are you doing...?" Zelda inquired, watching him enter the room.

"Cleaning my pants. I don't think it would be good if people knew we just had sex...".

"What are you using?" her voice grew stern.

"This towel that was lying along the tub here...".

"That's my favorite hand towel!" Zelda shouted, rising from the bed. She marched into the bathroom, grabbed the towel from Link, and smacked him across the face with it. It was only a towel, so the sting didn't hurt much, although the meaning was clear. Link looked at Zelda with a bit of her cunny juice on his cheek.

"Sorry... I didn't know...".

"You don't just parade into someone's bathroom and start using things without their permission, Link!" she said with a cross voice.

"I'm sorry...".

"Hmph, use this." she stated, handing him a pink rag from the closet next to the toilet. "And while your at it, what's the deal? Why are you late?".

Link wiped himself off, and then looked for a place to throw the used towel.

Zelda opened the hamper, and pointed inside. Link promptly threw the linen into it. As Zelda hoistened her dress, she looked at Link as if expecting him to explain himself.

"For some reason Epona didn't want to move her ass, so I had to take extra time coaxing her. I think she was frightened to ride in the dark..." Link said.

"Hmmm. Well, we should get going to the festival. It would look bad if two of the guests of honor were late...".

"Yeah...".

After straightening her hair again and cleaning herself off, Zelda sprayed some perfume on herself, admired her reflection in the mirror, and grabbed Link's arm.

"By the way, you look really good in that suit, Link." she said, looking him over.

"Heh, thanks. I had it 'specially tailored for tonight.".

"Do you like the way I look?".

"I think it goes without saying..." Link began. "I mean, I shouldn't even have to tell you that you look fucking incredible, since you always do... Sometimes I feel like I'm wasting my time when I say it, because I'm only stating the obvious anyway..."

"Well... thanks I guess." Zelda mumbled, a little perplexed at what Link just said. "Anyway, let's get going. I'll have Impa get a carriage ready for us. It's going to be kick ass!"

"Yeah... I can't wait..." Link replied, with a slight grimace. ("You look good on the outside, but I think you need a little work on the inside, princess...").

During the carriage ride, Zelda buried herself against Link's suit-covered arm as he observed the passing countryside. He smiled as he watched the willowed trees pass by, a long and small, waist-length wall made of granite that snaked along the grass, and the bursting fireworks that danced in the sky. The New Moon Festival was known for its use of magic in honoring the goddesses, but the people of Hyrule often lit fireworks as well. Seeing the bursts of light in the sky made him grin, and the cool air of the passing wind felt good on his face.

("This will be a good evening, and I'll break the news to Zelda tomorrow... after there is nothing left to do, and when she has some time for herself...").

This year, the New Moon Festival was to be held in Zora's Domain, and when the carriage arrived at the ceremony hall, many people were already in attendence. Marble floors lined the hall, that was lit by torch fire, and the water of the surrounding sea coast illuminated the walls, shadowy silhouettes of the waves darting across in silent motions.

The massive hall itself was entirely plaque white, and the roof had been removed to allow viewing of the sky. Pillers of ivory dotted the floor, and marble statues of the goddesses were everywhere. Tables upon tables of food were made available for anybody to snack on, and indeed, two people were already feasting on the delectables.

"Boy, this sure is good eating, eh Mario?" Luigi mumbled through mouthfuls of food.

"You can say that again." Mario agreed, as he slurped down a large string of spaghetti. "Mmmmm, that was some good pasta!".

Mario rubbed his stomach in delight, straightened his mustache, then looked around the hall. "Hey Luigi, where do you think the girls went?".

"I thought they were right behind us..." Luigi replied, as he gulped a spoonful of mashed potatos. Looking behind them, the brothers saw they were alone, and puzzlement shone onto their faces.

"We'd better go find them, since Peach has a nasty habit of being kidnapped..." Mario stated, doffing his hat and walking into the crowd of people.

"But what about the ravioli...?" Luigi protested, before Mario's arm reached out and grabbed him to follow.

In the middle of a huge crowd on the floor, Peach and Daisy were dancing together, amongst cheers from onlookers. Lively music was playing, and fireworks in the sky explodedoverhead. The festival was turning into a really awesome party. Other couples joined Peach and Daisy on the floor, and danced their hearts away.

Peach wore the same hot-pink dress she had bought earlier at the Kakariko Mall, and Daisy was wearing a new and sleek, hip-length yellow dress. Ebony gloves and hosiery adorned Daisy's arms and legs, and her matching high-heel shoes clicked about on the marble.

"This is so fun!" Daisy exclaimed, holding Peach's hand and keeping in step with her.

"Yes, it is!" Peach replied, giggling like a school girl.

The girls danced to the music, using ball room and latin steps, and staying in rythym with the beats. Daisy was quite impressed with Peach's ability to keep up with her.

"Your doing great, Peach!" Daisy shouted, holding her close.

"You too!" Peach shouted back. Closing her eyes, Peach fully embraced the festive atmosphere, dancing with Daisy and enjoying every second.

Mario and Luigi came out of the crowd and onto the dance floor, observing the two princesses dancing away.

"Well wouldja look at that, our girls were here all along." Mario said with relief.

"Look at them go!" Luigi said with a smile. He waved over to Daisy, who gave him a wave back with a big smile.

"Hey Luigi, let's join in and meet up with the girls." Mario stated, taking Luigi's hand and entering the dance floor. The brothers danced their way together through the other couples, and met up with Peach and Daisy, who had stopped dancing to meet them.

"Daisy, you were incredible..." Luigi exclaimed upon joining her.

"Thanks!" Daisy replied, taking Luigi's complement to heart. "Why don't you join me for this next number?".

"Oh, uh... w-well, I'm not sure I would do well with..."

"Just dance with me, mister!" Daisy said, taking Luigi's hand and dissappearing into the crowd.

"I think she wears the overalls in that relationship..." Mario stated, his eyebrow raised as he watched his brother dance with the tomboy princess. He then smiled and turned back to his own girlfriend.

"Hey Peach, lets cut up the rug a bit ourselves, eh?" Mario stated, taking Peach's gloved hand.

"Ah... Mario I think I need to rest now." Peach replied, pulling her arm away. Mario looked a little confused, but then quickly smiled.

"I'll go find a nice place for you to sit down. Wait here, princess!".

Peach smiled, and watched Mario leave. Scanning the area, she began to look for Link to see what he was up to. ("This might be a little awkward if Zelda is here...") she thought to herself.

A few moments later, Mario returned with a plateful of fettucini he had scooped up for Peach. Not finding her there, he looked around, wearing a puzzled look on his face.

("Where could she have gone...?") he worriedly thought to himself.

Looking into the crowd, he saw a roundish, pink person standing where Peach had been. Maybe this person knew where she went?

"Hey little guy.." Mario said with a smile. "Have you seen a princess wearing a pink dress around here? Blonde hair, about this tall." Mario waved his hand in the air above his head at about Peach's height.

Kirby shook his head, his trademark stoic expression across his face.

"Well, thank you..." Mario waved as Kirby waddled off into the buffet table.

"This is bad. I'd better find Peach fast, she might have been kidnapped again!" Mario exclaimed, dropping the fettucini and hurriedly entering into the crowd.

As the ceremony attendents danced the night away, blue-robed wizrobes loyal to Hyrule had shown up to work their magic in honor of the goddesses. Climbing stairways built into ivory pillars, they waved their hands, and the sky suddenly became full of beautiful magic. Fire raced across the open air, passing by levitating boulders that rotated around each other in artful displays, and the magnificent pools of water that floated beautifully above the ground. All around the dancing attendents, vestiges of the elements passed by them, providing spectacular visuals.

"Wow..." Link exclaimed, watching the main event with amazed wonder. He had seen magic at its deepest forms during his many adventures, but rarely had he viewed it as a form of art used to entertain people. It was a truly magnificent sight.

"Its beautiful..." Zelda said with a smile, watching the sky light up with the elements. "Impa was so smart, enlisting the help of those wizrobes...".

"Yeah..." Link agreed.

"So Link..." Zelda said with a smile, "Are you going to dance with me?".

"Well, I'm actually kind of tired..." Link began.

"Hmph, tough!" she shouted, dragging him onto the dance floor with glee.

"Ahh..." Link grunted, taken aback by Zelda's sudden yank.

Zelda grabbed Link's hand, and placed his other hand around her waist. Raising her hand onto his shoulder, she began to lead them into a ball room step, looking deep into Link's eyes with a smile.

"You know you want to, so just do it." she said mischieviously.

"Hmmm..." Link mumbled to himself, with a half-smirk.

Zelda kept on smiling, dancing with Link and keeping in tune with the music that was playing. Eventually, a crowd of people began to surround the couple, forming a ring around them. Even at the New Moon Festival, Princess Zelda still bore a commanding presence. As the two of them danced, Zelda noticed that Link rarely smiled.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"What's wrong, Link?" she asked, a hint of concern in her voice. It was hard enough for her to hear him with all the shouting, so she paid extra close attention to Link and was sure she saw distress in him, somewhere...

"Nothing, nothing at all" Link weakly smiled.

"Are you sure..." she asked.

"We'll talk about it later..."

Zelda's eyes squinted with confusion, but then she felt herself pulled.

Taking the lead from Zelda, Link danced across the floor with her, keeping in tune with the music. Links moves then became more intricate, his footwork and coordination more complex. He raised Zelda's arm and twirled her around, then grabbed her waist and pulled her close. Zelda allowed herself to be dragged across the floor on her tip toes, and Link then picked her up by her thigh, turned, and lowered her near the ground. Zelda smiled, allowing her flowing, brown hair to brush the marble, and then Link raised her up again by her leg, twirling them both in a spin. He set her down and then began a series of figures eights with her, his head going under her raised arm, her head under his arm, and so forth. Taking her hand, Link danced as hard as he could dance, doing every ballroom move he could think of. Link then grabbed Zelda by the waist, lifting her up into the air as she set her hands onto his shoulders, her beautiful hair trailing behind her as he twirled his feet. Losing a hand from her waist and then catching her legs by the knee's just as fast, Link caught Zelda and then did one last spin, before setting her back down on the ground just as the music ended.

The crowd cheered, and Zelda was clearly impressed with Link's moves, at least that's what he surmised by her deeply interested expression and excited breathing.

When the music changed to a new song, Link let out a sigh of relief, smiling. "I'll go get us something to drink..." he said to Zelda, and left toward the open bar next to the buffet tables, her excited gaze never leaving him.

"May I cut in?" a voice asked from behind Zelda.

Zelda turned, smiling as she recognized the voice.

"Oh! Ike, I'm so glad to see you..." Zelda beamed, as she allowed Ike to take her hand and lead her into another dance.

"Me too, Zelda. But where's Link?"

"He went to get us something to drink..." Zelda replied with a smile.

"Well, lets enjoy ourselves then, before he gets back..." Ike replied with a wink.

"Oh you, your so deviant, Ike...".

While the crowds danced away, Link scanned the buffet tables, picking up a plate of sashimi and sampling it. After eating a few of them, he smiled and set the plate down.

("I wonder where Peach could be...") he thought, before spotting the blonde bombshell at the bar. ("Bingo.") Link thought with a smile.

Walking up to Peach, Link took a seat in the chair that was opposite the bar.

"Link!" Peach cried, throwing her arms around him. Gripping him tightly, Peach nuzzled her face into his neck, before giving it a soft kiss.

"Whoa, easy Peach. I still haven't..."

Peach stopped what she was doing, and immediately turned to face Link.

"Haven't what?" she demanded, frowning.

As Link searched for words, anger darted across Peach's eyes.

"Link, haven't you told Zelda yet about us? What are you waiting for?" she exclaimed, clearly annoyed.

"Easy... I've just been waiting for the right time." he said, trying to settle Peach down.

"You've been saying that for the past week now. What the hell? Are you sure you want to be with me?" Peach asked. Link could tell she was upset because he could rarely recall this kind of tone in her voice. Actually he could never recall it, so she was clearly pissed.

"I already made up my mind that I will tell her tomorrow." he said, his expression grim.

"What? So what are we supposed to do?" Peach stammered.

"I didn't want to tell her right when we had a big holiday happening, where a lot of people would see her...".

"But what about me...?" Peach sniffed.

Link took a deep breath, grabbed Peach by the hand, and left through the crowd with her, making sure no one saw what was happening. Weaving his way through all the people alongside the wall, Link exited the hall with Peach following him. Once they were alone in the vacant rear-lobby of the hall, Link pulled Peach close.

"This is what you mean to me..." he said, before placing his mouth on Peach's, and into a kiss.

Peach pushed him back, anger in her eyes, which softened, and then pulled him back and allowed Link's tongue to enter her mouth. They stayed that way for a long time, their tongues swishing back and forth, over each other and all around. Peach wrapped her arms around Link's neck, pulling him close to her, closer, closer, until she felt herself fall back between a hole in the wall. The couple had suddenly found themselves inside a janitorial closet, and Link quickly closed the door with a smile.

"Whoa... I think that's it for me..." Luigi exclaimed, gasping for breaths as the song ended. He was clearly winded, which made the still fit Daisy grimace a bit, before taking him back into her arms.

"Please honey, one more song?" she asked.

Luigi only panted, taking deep breaths, which made Daisy sigh in response, then quickly smile again.

"You may suck at dancing, but I still love you..." she said, giving him a sweet kiss on the lips. When they broke the kiss, they found Mario waiting right beside them.

"Umm, Mario. A little alone time here?" Daisy stated.

"No time, Princess! Peach has been kidnapped!" Mario shouted, grabbing his brother by the arm. "We have to rescue her, Luigi!"

"WHHAAAAhhooooo..." Luigi exclaimed, as he was dragged like a ragdoll by the arm behind his anxious brother and into the crowd.

"What are you talking abou... WAAAIIITTT! LUIGIIIIIII!" Daisy shouted behind them, her voice trailing behind.

"Did you hear that?" Zelda asked.

"Yeah, it sounded like someone was shouting "Squigeeeeee" or something..." Ike said matter of factly, his hand clutching Zelda's tightly.

"Well, I'm getting tired now..." Zelda stated, easing herself off of Ike. "And where is Link?".

"Dunno. I didn't think it took this long to get drinks. How long HAS he been gone?" he shrugged.

Suddenly a worried expression wrapped across Zelda's face, she looked at Ike, then back at the crowd, and immediately began squeezing herself through the dancing people.

"Zelda, where ya going!" Ike's voice trailed back.

The surrounding sounds of all the people suddenly grew very low, and then became quiet to Zelda, as she searched for Link everywhere. She scanned the buffet tables, the wizrobe towers, the band stage area, the dining tables, everywhere she could find, leaving no stone unturned. At last she found herself in the empty rear lobby, and felt panic going through her veins. All the while, only one thought raced through her mind.

("Where is Link...?")

"Zelda, there you are..." Ike stuttered, gasping to keep up with the Princess. "You were pushing people left and right, going through tables, what's wrong with you?".

"Where is Link?" was her only response.

Ike stared at her with a confused expression for a moment, before turning his attention toward a noise further down the lobby. Zelda picked up on this, and turned to see what it was Ike was looking at. Then she heard it too. The noises. Coming from the closet...

Zelda ran up to the closet, Ike right behind her. They looked at each other, Zelda's expression hardening. Grabbing the door knob, she turned it, and flung open the door. Inside, Link and Peach had their arms tightly around each other, a kiss between them that broke upon the surprise of the door slamming against the wall... 


	5. Chapter 5

Just a walk in the Park

Chapter 4 - The Festival

written by Mecha Kraken

Authors note-

I do not own any of the characters appearing in this fan fiction. All characters are owned and copyrighted to Nintendo. Chapter 5 is now up. I hope you enjoy =]

"Link... w-what is this...? Peach?" Zelda stuttered, trying to find words amid her shock.

"Zelda, wait, I can explain!" Link began.

The Hylian Princess only looked at him, dumbfounded and puzzled.

"W...why?" Zelda mumbled, wide eyed. She began to tear up, her arms and shoulders shaking violently. Biting her lip, she felt a strong churning and swelling in her stomach, as though she were about to puke.

Link began to say something, but then held back, the shame washing over him, hitting him dead center in his heart...

Gradually, Zelda's teary-eyed expression broadened, darkening, until it became a visage of anger.

"HOW COULD YOU, LINK? H-How... HOW COULD YOU? I HATE YOU!" she screamed. "I hate you too, you whore!".

Zelda lept towards Peach with the intent of ripping her face off, but she was held back by Ike, still shocked at what was going on himself.

"LET ME GO!" Zelda cried, struggling to get free. Waving her arms and wriggling her body the best she could, she could still not break out of Ike's grasp. Even stamping on his foot didn't help.

"Zelda, please listen to m.." Peach began softly.

"SHUT UP! I hate you! I can't believe I called you my friend! I HATE YOU!" Zelda screamed. After struggling for a few seconds, Zelda's body went limp, as she gasped for breaths.

"Zelda..." Ike mumbled, releasing his grasp slightly.

Regaining herself, Zelda shot a menacing glare towards Ike, a stare so cold it sent shards of ice into his chest, causing him to take a step back. Turning her gaze back to Link, she stared at him silently, as if expecting some sort of explanation.

"Zelda, I..." Link began, before being punched in the face by a raging Zelda. The sting of the princess' blow sent shockwaves through Link's jaw, before going numb.

"I can't believe I trusted you... I can't believe it... you piece of shit..." she mumbled, taking deep breaths. Strands of hair billowed in front of her face, as tear drops slid down her reddened cheeks and onto the floor.

Wordlessly, Zelda stepped back, shaking, and emitted a small cry. Her red rimmed eyes were that of a hardened orphan, cold and clear, with a hint of sadness that was far away. She stared at her lover for a moment, then her best friend, felt her knee's begin to buckle, and fled back into the crowd still celebrating the New Moon Festival, the sounds of her evening shoes clacking against the marble behind her.

"ZELDAAAAA..." Link yelled after her. Feeling a thousand icy needles stabbing him in the heart, he turned back to Ike, who looked at him as if he were a piece of gum stuck to his boot.

"That's low, man." Ike mumbled, before walking back to the crowd himself, not caring what Link's response was.

Link found himself too stunned to react. He knew this day would arrive eventually. He attempted to have some sort of plan ready, a plan so that nobody would get hurt. How foolish he'd been, trying to soften a blow that would sting so sharply regardless? How instead of helping, he had hurt the situation, biding his time instead of coming right out with it. How honesty was once again the best policy...

"Get off me, you loser!" Peach yelled, struggling to get out of the closet. Dumbfounded, Link released his hold on her, though confused at the change of tone in Peach's voice.

"Peach..."

"Don't you 'Peach' me, you knew this would happen, and you still did nothing about it. I TOLD you to tell her about us! I TOLD YOU! I..." Peach struggled with the words she tried to get out. "I can't believe this!"

"But Peach, I just wanted it so that she would be unhurt..." Link replied in a mellow voice, eye's staring at the ground.

"I don't want to hear this shit" Peach interupted, throwing a hand in the air while shaking her head. "And why didn't you DEFEND me? Why didn't you defend US?"

"I..."

"Zelda was right, you are a piece of shit. I can't believe I let you fuck me, let you ruin my friendship with Zelda... I never should have met you!"

Link felt as if a dagger had ripped straight through to his heart, and he lost the ability to stand, his ass hitting the floor so hard it sent pain back into his jaw where Zelda had struck him.

Peach only frowned, then left the rear lobby through the back door, clearly done with the night entirely.

"Peach..." Link mumbled, still amazed at what had just happened. Holding his arms around himself, Link suddenly felt very cold, injured, and... alone.

("What have I done...?") he thought to himself, over and over...

The next day, Link found himself once again sitting alone in the Lon Lon Tavern. He had been there all morning, and well into the afternoon. This time, he didn't care if he became intoxicated, and many empty glasses lay before him. He could already feel the numbness of his inebriation flowing through his bones, but somehow Link felt that it still wasn't enough. It wasn't enough that he could barely stand, that the world was swaying back and forth, that he saw three of everything in front of him. He wanted to drink and drink and drink and drink, until he could drink no more, and the blackness would take him, take him back to where it was safe, and no one would know the things that he had done.

("Some 'hero' I turned out to be...") he thought to himself between sips, tears rolling down his face and into his ale.

Link watched as another glass was laid before him on the wooden table, and looked up to see his deliverer. Malon, the red-haired owner of the tavern, stood quietly in front of him, holding an empty tray against her chest. He could see her looking at him with an obviously upset expression, and found he did not like this. Nosiness...

"Well... what yehuh... yew want?" he blurted, the alcohol in his breath rippling out in waves through the air.

"Link, what are you doing to yourself?" Malon replied, a little scared at the way her friend was acting.

"It... it... shuld b-be offious... I am going away..." he mumbled, trying to keep the words from rolling off his tongue.

"Link, what happened?"

"Link, your not just going to sit there and ignore me! What's wrong!" Malon exclaimed, grabbing Link by the ear and raising his face to meet hers. She could see how bloodshot his eyes were, the slight drool going down his lips, the rims of his eyes and how red they were. Something had definitely happened to him, something extraordinary.

"I've never seen you like this before... oh my god, Link..." Malon muttered, shaking a little.

"Pleesh, just le-leh-leave me... alone..." he stuttered back.

"Link..."

"Pleash" he pleaded again.

"Link, I'm not going to serve you anymore alcohol. You've had more then enough. When you are yourself again, I want you to come back and talk to me. Do you hear me?" Malon asked.

Link had already started to fall asleep, and his answer was filled with snores and drunken hiccups.

"Link..." Malon gasped.

Hours later, long after the tavern had closed, night time appeared in the sky through one of its windows. Link awoke, grasping the air before him with deep breaths. Shaking violently, he clutched his chest, attempting to regulate his breathing. Waking up after heavy drinking was never easy for him, and he struggled to regain himself. When he was breathing regularly again, he noticed that he was in an unfamiliar room. Indeed, in an unfamiliar bed too...

"Where am I..." he mumbled to himself, his head pounding.

"Oh, your awake!" a voice shot out from behind him. Link turned to see Malon, sitting in a chair and filling out some paperwork on a desk in a corner of the room.

"My inventory stock, and how much I went through today" she mentioned, noticing Link's confusion.

"Ah, you are in my private bedroom..." she said matter of factly. "I brought you here after you collapsed on one of the tables outside. You have a pretty nasty bruise on that cheek where you hit it..."

Link rubbed his face as if to answer Malon's statement, and found the area swelled a bit. It didn't help that he landed on the table exactly where Zelda had slugged him the day before...

"Are you... ok now?" Malon asked, laying down her pen and turning to face Link.

"I...I'm fine." he replied, clutching the blanket between his fingers. "Listen, the next time something like that happens, just leave me where I am, ok? It's not like I wanted the attention..."

"So something DID happen!" Malon exclaimed, confirming her suspicions. "Are you going to tell me what's wrong now, Link?"

Link hesitated, unsure if he should oblige her request. The earnest look in her eyes urged him to continue though...

"I don't think you would want to be my friend if I told you..." he answered, looking away into the brick fireplace at the foot of the bed. He watched the flames jump and dance in the grate, and the crickle and wicket sound of the burning log seemed soothing.

"Try me..." Malon countered, taking a seat next to him on the bed. Taking one of his hands, she clasped it with both of her own in a show of support.

"Ugh, you still reek of booze..." she laughed, trying to cheer him up a little.

Link only watched the flames flicker and bounce within the grate, and stayed that way for a moment, before finally taking a deep breath and turning to face his friend.

"You know I was dating Zelda for a long time now, right?" he began.

"Yeah, she's one lucky girl..." Malon replied with a smile.

"I don't think she is... I cheated on her with Princess Peach, and Zelda found out."

Malon went wide eyed, unable to believe what she had just heard.

Link only looked away, back into the fireplace. He knew Malon would lose her faith in him, that he would be different in her eyes now. He knew this, and thats why he couldn't face her, to see the pain and confusion in her eyes. For a while, there was only silence in the room.

"Link... is that what was troubling you..." Malon asked, breaking the monotony.

"Yeah..."

"Why did you cheat on Princess Zelda? I thought you two were close...?" Malon said, brushing a strand of hair away from her face.

"I cheated because I was unhappy with her. The way she treated me all the time, like I was beneath her. She always knew what was best, the best way to do things, the best way to run our relationship. I was never able to get my voice in, and even if I did, she would just say that there was a better way, HER way..."

"So I take it she was a little bossy..." Malon stated, trying to assess the situation.

"A LITTLE?" Link stammered. "She decided everything we did, and we only met when it was appropriate for HER time schedule! She spent more time running her kingdom then she did with me! The citizens of Hyrule know her more intimately then I do!"

Malon became quiet for a moment, before speaking again.

"Link, she is a princess. It is her job to make sure the people in her kingdom are happy. And aren't they? Have you seen one unhappy person in all the kingdom?"

"Yeah, me..." Link replied.

"You have to learn to make sacrifices for the one you love. She is going to have a busy schedule, but thats because she has so much responsibility, Link. Did you think running a kingdom is easy? Zelda must be stressed out of her mind doing it. Especially when it comes to protecting Hyrule..." Malon stated. "Thats when she turned to you, because she knows she could rely on you...".

"Yeah well, she doesn't feel that way about me anymore..." he sniffed.

Malon went quiet again, trying to think of an appropriate response.

"You were really unhappy with her, weren't you Link?" she asked at last.

"Yeah, I was..."

"Then why do you regret that the relationship is over?"

"Because..." Link began, "I wanted to end it without hurting her. I didn't want her to feel upset that I was leaving."

"So you DO care for her, at least a little, right?" Malon pointed out.

"Well... I just didn't want to see her hurt. I knew she wouldn't take it well, and that's why I wanted to tell her after the holiday was over. But..." Link stumbled in his speech, too shamed to continue.

"What?" Malon asked, looking him deep in the face.

"I couldn't control myself, when I saw Peach at the ceremony. I just had to have her, to express the love I felt to her, and to reassure her of how I felt. To let her know how much she means to me. Thats why I took Peach to the back of the hall, where it was deserted, and began to show her how I felt..."

"And thats where Zelda caught you, huh?" Malon replied.

"Yeah..."

"Well... you were unhappy being with Zelda, so you made an attempt to correct the situation, by going to Peach, right? You were just doing what you felt was right, even if you were unfaithful. It's not right, but you were only doing what you thought was best for you..."

"Does that make me selfish?" Link asked, the shame heavy in his voice.

"Yes. You only thought of yourself, and how to enrich your own life. Didn't you think Zelda loved you back, but that she was still so busy with ruling Hyrule?"

"Yeah, I knew how she felt... but it still didn't make me feel any good when she ordered me around, or when she was completely unavailable for me to see her. It came to the point where I started regretting going to the castle, because I knew that I would feel at least a little smaller then the last time I visited, in Zelda's presence. I knew what was waiting for me..."

"If the relationship was that toxic, then maybe it was a good thing that it ended..." Malon said. "Do you regret that its over?"

"No... I just wish it had ended better..." Link replied, taking a deep breath.

Malon could tell her friend was hurting. She could feel the pain he felt, the pain that came oozing out of his body and riding in waves to hit her straight in the chest. She could recall many times where he was a beaming and happy young man, so full of life and the adventure that it promised, so ready to dash off and defend the kingdom from whatever troubles it faced. How that young man looked so different now. Malon only wanted to see her friend smile again, to lift the pain inside him.

Link opened his eyes, the feel of Malon's arms wrapped tightly around his neck. He was being... hugged?

"Link, I know your not a bad guy. Whatever happened between you and Zelda, I know you didn't mean for it to happen that way. I know you too well..." Malon said to him.

"You... don't think I'm a jack ass?" he mumbled.

"Yeah, I do... but you'll fix it, won't you?" she asked. "Do you want to leave things like this?"

"No... no, I don't." he replied, strength returning to his voice.

"So, what are you going to do?" Malon stated, expecting some sort of a plan out of him. She released her hold on his neck a little bit, then brought her head down to stare at him straight in the eyes. "Well...?"

"I... I want to make things right with Peach first... because she's the one I want to be with..." he said.

"So you'll talk to Peach first, and tell her your sorry? Explain things to her?"

"Yeah, that's right. I didn't mean for all this to happen, and I sure as hell didn't mean for her to be upset. I just wanted everyone to co-exist peacefully, I never meant to hurt anyone..."

"Tell her that, then..." Malon replied, giving Link another hug. Link could feel his neck being squeezed a little too much, but it was ok. There was at least one person who seemed to understand why things happened the way they did, and for that he felt relief. Relief..., and a little pennance.

"You can stay here for tonight, and tomorrow you can go talk to Peach, ok?" Malon told him, giving him the same cheerful smile that Link loved about her.

"Ok" he said with a nod, smiling himself as a tear rolled down his cheek. Malon only smiled back at him, before giving him a soft kiss on the cheek.

"Just don't screw up again" she warned with a half-smile and a wink, before breaking the hug and rising from the bed. Link watched her walk over to a futon at a corner of the room, unfold it, and plop down onto the soft material. Pulling up a blanket, she turned over and extinguished a candle that had been burning nearby.

Link watched her drift off, then felt himself begin to get a little sleepy again. The crackle of the fireplace was soothing as ever, and the warmth eminating from it helped to ease him. He laid his head down on the pillow beneath him, and stared at the wooden ceiling. The pillow smelled of fresh cinnamon... Malon's smell, along with hay and oats. It seemed that even though she had changed professions, there was one thing that remained the same about her...

Gradually, Link felt himself give way, and was soon snoring in Malon's bed. 


	6. Chapter 6

Just a walk in the Park

Chapter 6 - A New Day

written by Mecha Kraken

Authors note-

I do not own any of the characters appearing in this fan fiction. All characters are owned and copyrighted to Nintendo. With that out of the way, I just wanted to take this opportunity to say thank you to everyone who has read the story so far, and also to everyone who has left a review! I really appreciate your comments, so please feel free to let me know how I did whenever you feel like it! Also, chapter 6 is now up. As usual, I hope you enjoy =] /-end Authors note

The rising dawn illuminated the vast, emerald landscape of Hyrule. Showering down in golden waves, the rays of the sun touched the earth in a warm embrace. Numerous coocoo's began their morning song, chirping merrily and in large numbers surrounding the feeding troughs of Lon Lon Tavern. The wooden deck nearby creaked, and a recently awakened Malon stepped outside the front door of the tavern, refreshed and smiling. Stretching, she breathed in the morning air, before exhaling and observing the countryside before her.

("Such a beautiful world we live in...") she thought to herself, watching two butterflies float over some green shrubbery. Changing a sign on the door to read "Open", she went back inside the bar, and into her personal room, where Link had spent the night previously.

Looking at the big lump under the covers of her bed, Malon put her hands on her hips, a smile broadening her face.

"Hey sleepyhead, time to get up!" she chimed.

"zzzzzzz..."

"Link, time to start the day!" she tried again.

"zzzzz...*snore*...zzzz..."

("Hmm, this might take a bit more effort...") Malon thought to herself, her arms crossed.  
Suddenly, she smiled again as an idea flashed across her mind.

Leaving the room and returning a second later, Malon put her favorite coocoo next to Link's ear.

"COOOCOOCOOOCOOOOCOOOOOOOOO!" the bird screeched.

"WHAAAA..." Link sat straight up with a start, ready to defend the person being murdered. Looking around, he only saw Malon holding a flapping coocoo, it's stray feathers spreading all about her bare feet.

"Morning, Link!" Malon beamed with a smile.

"...I hate it when you do that..." Link mumbled with a groan. Rubbing his eyes, his vision became clearer, and he took a deep breath, flexing his back muscles.

"So... ready to do what you said you wanted to last night?" Malon asked, setting the coocoo gently down.

Link hesitated for a moment, then nodded.

"Go do it, then" Malon replied with a smile. Without saying anything else, Malon left the room. A moment later, and Link could hear pots and pans being handled in the kitchen.

For a moment, Link remained in the bed. Even though he was awake, Link still felt a bit uneasy about the task before him.

("Peach...") he thought to himself, biting his lip. ("I wonder how she feels now. She was so angry at me... and I deserved it. Can I actually get her back...?").

For another few moments, Link stared at his two feet, forming large bumps under the covers of the bed. As he studied his two feet, he found himself drifting away, thoughts of Peach flashing through his mind. When they first met. The day she invited him over for cake. Kissing her. Holding her. How she would sometimes make him a surprise lunch. Their walk in the park together.

Link smiled at these memories. He had always held them close in his heart, and in times of trial they served to cheer him up. As he smiled, other images suddenly entered his mind. Peach's concern about Zelda. How he had to distance himself from Peach in Zelda's presence. Zelda's maddened look at him. And the tears that rode down Peach's cheeks.

("You really are a piece of shit. I never should have met you!") he played back in his mind, again and again. The words of Peach, when she was on edge after being discovered with him in the closet.

("You really are a piece of shit. I never should have met you!") the words in his mind echoed again.

Link clutched his breast, curling his shoulders and holding the blanket close. He suddenly felt the world closing in on him, coming from all sides. Link then began breathing heavily again, and he closed his eyes, hoping to erase the memories that assaulted him.

("I never thought Peach could say something like that to me.") he thought to himself, shaking his head. ("She really does have a lot of inner strength, much more then some people give her credit for...")

Listening to the clucking of the coocoo's outside seemed to bring him back a little. Link untensed, opened his eye's, and took a look around the room. Just the same as when he closed them, no one trying to kill him or mock him.

(Peach... I need you.") he thought desperately. Suddenly, Link felt his strength returning. Breathing more deeply, Link's muscles tensed, and his fists clenched. Steeling his resolve, he could feel his confidence rising again.

("There's only one way to find out. She may not want me back, but I'm still going to tell her how I feel. I love her, and I want her back. I'm going to tell her so. Right now!").

With a determined look, Link rose from the bed, slipping the blankets away. Strapping on his leather boots, Link straightened his clothes, adjusted his belt, and donned his favored green cap. Stretching again, he breathed deep, exhaled, and smiled.

After he finished making the bed, Link left the room and went down the hall. Poking his head around the corner, he saw Malon washing a few dishes, humming a gentle tune. Smiling, he continued down the hall, past Ingo who was already polishing the countertop of the bar, and quietly left out the door.

Outside, Link felt the cool breeze wash over his face, and he couldn't help but smile again. Shielding his eye's from the morning sun, Link grabbed a blade of grass, brought it to his lips, and blew. Fado, a villager from Link's hometown of Ordon, had taught him the secrets of the grass, and how you could use it to call animals to you.

Link used that knowledge now, and continued to blow, a beautiful melody echoing into the distance. He kept the tune flawlessly, and felt himself becoming lost in the song, throwing all of his emotion into that blade of grass. He didn't stop until he heard the gentle gallop of cloven hooves clop behind him. Patting his beloved horse, Epona, Link climbed on, nestled himself into the weathered saddle, and took the reins.

"Giddy up!" he shouted, and off he went, venturing onwards towards his new quest, dust clouds and the clap of hooves echoing behind him.

Back in the kitchen, Malon smiled to herself as she scrubbed a plate clean.

("That was a beautiful song, Link...")

Hours later in the day, at the Mushroom Kingdom Castle, Peach found herself still feeling glum. Nothing really seemed to cheer her up, and she felt sort of detached from the rest of the world, like no one really understood her. She hadn't really spoken to anyone since what happened at the festival two days ago. She hadn't wanted to, afraid of what the other people who knew would think of her. Only her best friend, Princess Daisy, had managed to muscle her way into spending time with the pink princess. They sat together now over a cup of warm tea, alone in the castle guest hall.

"Are you still upset about what happened, Peach?" Daisy asked, concern in her voice.

"I'm ok, I guess" Peach weakly replied, taking a sip of her tea.

"You've been so quiet for the past two days. I'm so worried about you" Daisy mentioned, reaching over and putting a hand on Peach's shoulder.

"Yeah..."

Daisy's compassionate expression then changed, frowning at Peach's simple answer.

"Listen Peach, I'm not going to lie to you. I knew this would happen, and I tried to tell you to watch it, but..."

Peach only looked up, and Daisy immediately knew she had crossed a line. Peach's eyes were full of tears, that began cascading down her face. Staring at that teary, beautiful face of Peach's, Daisy stopped mid-sentence, and took a deep breath, trying to figure out how to apologize for coming on too strong.

The princesses sat there for a few moments, Peach rubbing her eyes with a hankerchief, sniffling, and Daisy wondering how to comfort her friend. Awkwardness and uncomfortability permeated the air, and words unspoken seemed to say what was on both of their minds.

("I can't stand to see Peach this way. How long are you going to be like this, Peach?") Daisy wondered, taking a sip of her tea. ("Damn that Link for doing this to you, damn him to hell!").

Eventually, Peach put down her hankerchief, clearing her nose and her throat. She looked at Daisy, who did her best to give a friendly smile back. Peach swallowed, letting the effects of the crying wash off, and did her best to regain her composure. Looking at the side table next to her, Peach silently picked up the box of brownie mix she had thought about making today.

"Your thinking of making that?" Daisy inquired.

"Yeah, it looks like it will be nice when its done" Peach replied simply, looking at the cooking directions.

"I'll help you" Daisy said with a smile, rising up from the chair.

"No, that's ok. I can do it myself."

"Puh. Like you can do that without getting burned. If I left it up to you, you'd probably scorch the whole castle down!" Daisy laughed, grabbing the box. Taking Peach by the hand, Daisy led the blonde princess towards the kitchen, and Peach found herself smiling a little. It was a quick smile, and one that faded after a moment.

("Maybe this will take her mind off Link, at least for a little while...") Daisy thought with hope.

Inside the royal kitchen, Daisy scanned the ingredients on the box, reading them off to Peach, who collected them from the fridge and the cabinets.

"Vegetable Oil..."

"Got it" Peach mentioned.

"Eggs..." Daisy said with a smile.

"Check" Peach replied, closing the door of the fridge.

"Milk, fudge, sprinkles" Daisy went on.

Peach put all of the items onto the counter, adding a bag of marshmallows and some caramel syrup to the lot. Daisy took a look at the additional items, and laughed.

"You don't play, huh Peach?"

"Trust me, I know how to make brownies" Peach said with confidence, her smile returning.

"Well, let's see then" Daisy challenged, hands on her hips.

Though Peach had many servants and cooks to prepare meals for her, she maintained the notion that she also liked to cook for herself every once in a while, and so the other cooks had left the two princesses to themselves for the day, fixing meals for other beaurocrats and the like who also worked in the castle.

Daisy walked over to the oven, preheating it to 350 degrees as usual. She then watched Peach break the eggs into a pink bowl, pouring the brownie mix, vegetable oil, and fudge in after it. Taking a steel whisk, Peach held the bowl close to her, and began to mix the ingredients together. Daisy was pleased to see that Peach was at least smiling a little bit, despite what had happened earlier.

("I hope you can get over this, and go back to the way you were, Peach...") she thought to herself, grabbing a baking pan from the cabinet. Finding some lemon baking spray there as well, Daisy greased the pan with it, and then put the baking spray back.

Laying the greased pan out on the counter, Daisy watched Peach continue to mix the ingredients. She was humming a gentle tune, and seemed to be looking at something far away. Daisy's gaze trailed upwards from the bowl, to watch Peach's boobs jiggling slightly at the mixing motion.

("Hmmm...") she thought with a grin.

After Peach finished the mixing, she poured the chocolatey brown mixture into the pan Daisy had laid out, and smoothed over the surface with a spoon.

"Wow, that really looks yummy" Daisy said, smiling. This made Peach giggle a little.

"Just wait 'till you see it finished" she replied.

Placing the pan into the oven, Peach set the nearby timer to 35 minutes, then got the marshmallows and frosting ready.

"I guess you really do know your way around a kitchen" Daisy mentioned, watching her friend single-handedly prepare the toppings.

"Told you so" Peach answered with a slight smirk.

"See, I knew you could smile again" Daisy said, her arms crossed and smiling back at her.

("Am I smiling...?") Peach thought suddenly. ("I am... aren't I...")

Peach looked again at Daisy, who had inched her way closer, and wore a nice, warm smile.

"Well... thanks Daisy. For standing by me..."

"Anytime, Peach. Anytime."

Hearing this made Peach smile again.

"So what are we supposed to do for 30 minutes?" Peach asked.

"We could get the frosting ready" Daisy answered.

"I already did that..."

"What about the sprinkles?"

"That too..."

"The syrup?"

"Taken care of..."

"Hmm... well..."

"Well..." Peach repeated.

"How about we take care of this?" Daisy said, putting her lips on Peach's.

The move surprised Peach, who pushed Daisy away slightly.

"Daisy?"

"Not so loud... the cooks might hear" Daisy said with a mischievious look.

"I... can't do this..." Peach said, looking away.

Daisy grabbed Peach by the chin, looking her deep in the eye.

"You need this, alright. Trust me on this. I don't think anything else is going to loosen you up and make you forget about that fool. You need this, Peach".

"But I don't want... to forget about him..."

Hearing this made Daisy's eyes widen, and she now wanted to know more then ever what was going on in Peach's mind.

"Wait here..." she told Peach.

Peach watched Daisy walk up to one of the cooks, point at the oven they were using to make the brownies, and saw the cook nod as she was speaking. Daisy then came casually back over to Peach.

"That guy's going to take care of the rest, so let's go somewhere we can talk" Daisy mentioned, taking Peach by the hand.

Peach allowed herself to be dragged by the brunette princess back into her room. Once they were inside, Peach stood in the middle of the room and watched Daisy lock the door.  
Turning, Daisy had that same look she had when she kissed Peach in the kitchen.

"So tell me Peach, you still like this guy?" Daisy asked, coming closer.

"A little... I think I kind of over-reacted when I yelled at him, to be honest..." Peach replied, pouting a bit.

Daisy put her arms around Peach's neck, and brushed her forehead to touch Peach's. Peach could feel Daisy's breath against her.

"Peach, we've been friends for a long time. We've been through a lot. I never want to see you unhappy like the way you were the last two days."

"I know... you've always been there for me."

"Yeah, you too Peach" Daisy agreed. "You really like this guy, don't you?"

"Yeah..."

"So your going to keep seeing him?"

"I... don't know..."

"Well, no matter what, I'm going to stand by you. I don't care what everyone else says. They could kiss my ass. But you... we'll always be friends."

"Yeah..." Peach answered, smiling.

Daisy then pressed her lips against Peach's, drawing her in close. Peach came willingly this time, wrapping her gloved arms around Daisy's waist.

"Mmmm..." Peach moaned.

The two princesses kissed each other intimately, caressing each other and feeling all sorts of places. Daisy took the lead, kissing Peach deeply. Peach moaned again as she felt Daisy's tongue slide into her mouth. They continued kissing each other, enjoying every minute.

("Hah... Daisy w-was... right, I do need this...") Peach thought, as she felt the firmness of Daisy's back against her fingers.

Daisy loved the feeling of Peach's tongue, it was so soft and smooth. She swished her tongue alongside Peach's in every which way, sliding it on the top with her tip, rolling it along the side of Peach's mouth, going under and then all around. And her lips, those peachy lips of hers. So sweet and luscious. Daisy felt her panties beginning to get wet.

"Mmmm..." Peach moaned again.

Daisy continued the frenching, grabbing Peach's round ass firmly in her hands. She also brought up her firm breasts to rest against Peach's, pushing them together provocatively and sensually. Peach responded by running her hands along Daisy's back, down her waist, to rest on Daisy's own rump, squeezing it tight. Daisy moaned slightly, then took Peach's tongue into her mouth, and began to suck on it like a popsicle. Peach was caught by surprise a little, but found she enjoyed this act tremendously, the feeling of Daisy sucking on her tongue, their lips still firmly pressed together.

Peach peeked her eye's a bit, to find Daisy in mid kiss, slightly smiling while their lips were locked. Her amber eyeshadow looked so sexy on her, and Peach suddenly wondered why she hadn't noticed this before. Peach smiled back as best she could, and closed her eye's again. She lifted the lower half of Daisy's yellow dress, picking up the flowing cloth until she began to feel flesh, and Daisy's black garter belt. Running a pink hand alongside the crack of Daisy's ass through her panties, Peach fit a finger in under the panties, and began to slide it along Daisy's wet pussy lips.

Daisy then broke the kiss, and began smooching Peach all over her face, her cheeks, chin, jaw, down the side of her slender neck. Daisy then bit into Peach's flesh, and heard Peach moan again as she shuddered. The scent of Peach's beautiful hair flooded Daisy's nostrils, strawberry cream, and she bit harder into Peach, loving the taste of her gentle skin. Their breasts heaved against each other, rolling into one another and becoming squished between them.

Daisy started to lead Peach towards her bed, kissing her all around her neck, and then back onto her lips and into a french kiss. Peach was so willing, it only made Daisy more wild. She continued her exploration of Peach's mouth, lowering her onto the bed and running a hand over her breast. Giving it a squeeze, she smiled a bit as Peach moaned into her mouth, then began to fondle the breast. She rolled it around, pressed it upwards, squeezed it...

("I'm gonna make you scream, Peach") Daisy thought devilishly, as she began to unhook Peach's dress. Peach continued to moan regularly now, her hand reaching back towards Daisy's ass. Running her fingers alongside Daisy's drenched pussy, she inserted her middle finger all the way up, making Daisy moan aggressively.

"MMMM! Mmmm!" Daisy moaned, continuing the french kiss. Her tongue went all around Peach's mouth, feeling every inch, sliding across Peach's gentle tongue and deep into her mouth. Peach kept feeling around in Daisy's cunny, rubbing her finger against the ridged G-spot and into the entrance of her cervix.

Finally, Daisy broke the kiss, a spit trail falling onto Peach's neck, and hovered over Peach as her brown hair lay damp against her face.

"Let's get this thing off you" Daisy gasped, trying to remove Peach's dress. For some reason the damn corset wouldn't unzipper.

"Is it stuck?" Peach asked, panting. A bead of sweat ran down her face.

"I dunno, turn over and let's see" Daisy said with a moan, Peach's finger still deep in her pussy.

Peach lifted her head and kissed the side of Daisy's neck, then her cheek, then her lips. She held the kiss for a moment, enjoying Daisy's lips against hers. Daisy opened her mouth a little and playfully swished her tongue back and forth with Peach's, but just for a second. Peach then broke the kiss, pulled her finger out of Daisy's snatch, ran it up against the crevice of her ass, and gave her cheek a squeeze, before letting go and rolling over with a smile.

Daisy didn't want to waste anytime. She hungrily searched for the zipper, trying to find it amidst the hemwork of the corset.

("Where is this fucking thing...") she thought, slightly annoyed.

Finding the zipper, she grabbed it and yanked at it until it slid it down Peach's back, Peach yelping slightly at Daisy's thrusts.

"Oh, oh Daisy!"

Daisy just giggled, amused at Peach's desire for more. She ran her delicate hand down Peach's bare and supple back, tracing the line of her spine with her fingers, feeling up and around her shoulder blades, fondling anything she could reach.

"Ohhh, ohhh, OOHHHHH" Peach moaned, enjoying Daisy's touch. She allowed herself to be rolled over, and her pink corset pulled down to her waist. Peach's boobs were very plump and firm, hidden slightly by the lacey white bra she wore. Reaching behind herself, Peach unhooked the bra in a second, and threw it over onto a side of the bed. Her breasts were now in plain sight of Daisy, who smiled as she took one of the pink nipple's into her mouth.

Peach reached up and traced her dainty hands alongside Daisy's hips, giving them gentle squeezes. Daisy kept smiling as she sucked, sweat riding down her forehead.

"Hold on a second, Peach" Daisy said, rising up again. Removing her white gloves and tossing them aside, Daisy reached back, pulled down the zipper of her own corset, and had the top half of her dress off in less then a minute. Her own boobs bounced, round and as big as melons. Peach smiled at the two breasts before her, eager to continue. Reaching her hands up, she began fondling Daisy's tits as Daisy lifted her waist slightly, removing the lower half of her dress from her legs. Peach was amazed at how effortlessly Daisy accomplished this, but then went right back to her treatment of Daisy's boulders.

"Peach, spread those legs for me" Daisy panted. Peach obliged as she took one of Daisy's nipples into her mouth.

Daisy then leaned in, pressing the mound of her pussy through her soaked panties and into Peach's. She then began thrusting her hips, and Peach began to moan louder.

"Oh, Daisy! Oh, oh, oh, oooooh, oh, oh oh!" she screamed.

"You like that, Peach?" Daisy asked with a grin, as sweat dropped from her chest onto Peach's bouncing breasts.

"I love it! oh, oh, Oh!" Peach moaned.

Daisy then slowed for a bit, rubbing her pussy as hard as she could into Peach's, in a circular motion, back and forth, the feeling of Peach's bare legs against her own heaven to her.

Peach kept sucking on Daisy's boobs, licking the nipples up and down with her tongue. While she did this, Peach trailed her hands along Daisy's smooth and toned back, down her waist, and then grabbing Daisy's panties, dragging them down as best she could.

"Already, Peach?"

"I want to taste that pussy..." she gasped.

Daisy smiled at this, kissing her friend on the lips as Peach pulled down the panties, over Daisy's heated flesh and around her knee's. Daisy then broke the kiss and took off the panties, flinging them with her ankle into a corner of the room. Back to Peach, Daisy took hold of the lower half of her pink dress, and dragged it down her waist, lifting up the legs, and onto a side of the bed. The panties were next, and then Daisy saw Peach's flower, glistening in all its glory.

"You ready, Peach?" Daisy cooed, her big breasts heaving.

"Give it to me..." the pink princess replied.

Daisy smiled, her front bangs now damp with sweat against her face, and looked at Peach, who was smiling seductively back. Daisy then turned over, so that they were in the 69 position. Peach went to work immediately, running her tongue along Daisy's crevice, the taste of Daisy's pussy juice intoxicating.

"Oh... Peach..."

Daisy herself went to town on Peach, sticking her tongue deep inside her best friend's drenched cunt. She stuck it in as far as she could, enjoying the taste of Peach's flesh, the smell of her vagina, and lapping up all the love water that flowed out. She rubbed the inner walls all around with her tongue, gliding it back and forth, sucking on Peach's lips every once in a while.

"Mmmm..." Daisy moaned into Peach's pussy.

"Mmph, mmm, ohh, ohhhhh..." Peach moaned back.

They had a fine time of it, eating each other out, tasting each other's nectar. Peach loved the feel of Daisy's erect nipples brushing against her stomach, and her feet were starting to go numb at the excitement of it. She drilled Daisy with her tongue, going deep on her. Daisy just tasted so good. Peach began to get mad at herself, at how she had forgotten how good Daisy's taco tasted. She could feel herself getting close.

"Daisy... don't stop..." she gasped between licks.

"Mmmmm..." Daisy moaned back.

Both of their bodies were on fire now, bucking back and forth. Daisy went all the way in on Peach, and Peach swirled her tongue inside Daisy. In and out, in and out, in and out.

"Hah... ha.. ha... ha... ha..." Peach moaned.

"Oooh, oh, oh, oh, oh..." Daisy panted.

Their hips continued to buck back and forth, back and forth.

"Ooooooh, ah, Ah, AH, OHHH, AHHH, AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhh...!" they both moaned, cumming vigorously into each other. The tastes of their pussies flooded into their mouths, which they both eagerly drank, as much as the other would give them.

"God Daisy, you taste amazing!" Peach sighed, her face a mess with Daisy's cum.

"Peachy..." Daisy mumbled, licking Peach's honey as it flowed in a river out of her vagina.

When it was over, Daisy rolled over, and stared at the ceiling, breathing deeply.

"Huhhh... that was sooooo good, Peach..."

"Yeah... definitely..." Peach replied, the orgasm washing over her.

"So, you feeling better?"

Peach nodded, staring at the ceiling herself, still taking deep breaths.

"So you still only want to date boys?" Daisy asked.

Peach smiled at this.

"Yeah. But I'll still rock your pussy anytime" she giggled.

Daisy giggled too, and the girls had a pleasant laugh. Daisy then grabbed Peach's creamy thigh, and gave it a gentle squeeze, causing her to moan.

Elsewhere...

As dusk swept through the sky, a small horse drawn carriage rode over the green grass on the outskirts of Hyrule. The driver kept the two galloping horses in check, guiding them over the dirt pathways and towards Akaneia, a country to the far east of Hyrule.

"I can't believe we were in Hyrule for so long..." Marth mentioned with a smile, his arms still tightly around Lynn in the passenger cabin.

Lynn only giggled at this, as she snuggled deeper into Marth's chest.

"Yeah, time sure does fly when your having a good fuck..." she laughed back.

They both laughed at this for a good while, before looking at each other and smiling, and then into a kiss. They kissed passionately, Marth's hand running down the side of Lynn's neck, and Lynn grasping the bicep of Marth's arm. Marth's other hand rested onto Lynn's thigh, fondling it and pressing into the flesh.

Lynn began to moan, enjoying the touch of Marth. Then suddenly...

BANG!

The whole carriage shook violently, and a loud noise reverberated through the walls. The horses suddenly bucked up, screeched, and began to run wildly.

"What... what's going on...!" Marth shouted, before being rocked violently into a wall and knocked unconscious.

"Ugh..." he moaned, things getting dark.

"Marth, MARTH!" Lynn shouted, trying to shake him up. No good. Lynn turned her attention back to the driver, who was doing his best to keep control of the horses.

"Driver, what happened?" she screamed, opening the front hatch to the cabin as it swayed and rocked. The driver continued to shout only one thing.

"WHOAA!" he cried.

Lynn grabbed onto the side of her door, not wanting to get knocked out herself against the shaking of the carriage. Eventually, the whole carriage went up in the air and slammed onto its side, still being dragged by the frightened horses.

"WAAAAAAAA!" Lynn screamed, as Marth's unconcious body flung towards her like a battering ram. It hit her with such force, she was sure she would lose conciousness as well.

("Can't... breathe...") she thought to herself, terrified as Marth's limp and heavy body rested on top of her.

Suddenly the whole front driver section of the carriage ripped off, the horses galloping away with the driver still held in by the reins, being dragged on the ground behind them. After a few moments, his screeching fainted as the horses rode off into the distance.

The carriage itself came to a halt, and then finally a rest. Lynn opened her eyes, saw Marth still on top of her, his shoulder armor still firmly against her throat. With her remaining strength, she was able to roll Marth off her and onto the foot section of the carriage next to her. Breathing deeply, she panted as dizzyness waved in and out of her skull. Simply glad to be alive, she kept breathing, until she had calmed down, and she could see straight again.

("What... WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED?") she screamed at herself.

Rising up, a wave of dizzyness flooded back into her skull, the world rocking back and forth, and she could feel something wet against her face. Touching it, she pulled her hand back, and saw it coated in red.

("Am I bleeding!") she asked herself.

Touching her face again, she felt a thin cut against her cheeck, and blood that continued to pour down. The touch of her fingers against her face was maddening, and she reeled back, the sensation riding through her body.

Turning, she looked at Marth, and was relieved at least to see that he was breathing. She wasn't sure about anything else, but the fact that he was breathing meant he was alive, which was all that mattered at this point.

Feeling the pain in her face ebb away, Lynn looked around her and assessed the situation.

The carriage was laying on its side, against the ground. The passenger door at her back lay in splinters, so she assumed the door in the air ahead of her was the only way out. The horses had also gone, though she knew not how. All was quiet for a moment, until...

"Ugnnn..." Marth groaned.

"Marth!" Lynn screamed, rushing her view towards him.

"Whe... where am I...?" he asked, shaking his head and rubbing his face.

"Marth..." Lynn cried again.

Marth opened his eye's, and the world became clear again, the darkness fading away. The carriage was in... ruins?

"Lynn, what happened?" he shouted back, instantly alert.

"I don't know..." she answered back.

Marth looked at her with worried, but serious eyes, and rose from his crash position.

"Marth, you shouldn't...!"

"I'm fine, I'm fine" he groaned, letting the pain ride off. He breathed deep, coughed, and took a look around.

"Damn..." he mumbled.

"Marth, I... I think something hit our roof, and that it must have scared the horses" Lynn mentioned.

"Yeah, I remember a loud bang sound, before everything went crazy..." Marth agreed.

Looking up, he banged against the top passenger door with his shoulder, until it gave way and banged against the side of the cab. Climbing up, he offered his hand back to Lynn.

When they were out of the carriage, they took a deep look at it. The wheel against the ground was smashed, and it was obvious that they stranded for the time being.

"What are we going to do now?" Lynn asked, fear and panic in her voice. Marth was quiet for a moment, before answering her.

"I... I don't know" he replied.

Rubbing the side of his head, he grumbled as he thought of options.

("Damn it... Looks like were going to be here for a while, at least until help arrives...") he thought to himself. Looking around, Marth's face tightened. ("Might as well see what hit us...").

"Marth, where are you going?" Lynn cried, running to catch up.

"I want to see what hit our roof..." he answered back, venturing into the darkness.

"Marth, are you sure..."

There was no use. He continued, and Lynn simply walked up beside him. Grabbing his hand, he paused, and she looked at him deep into his eyes, squeezed his palm, and nodded. He nodded back, and together, they ventured forth towards the origin of their dilemma.

After a few minutes of walking, they came onto the object that had hit their roof, lying unconcious in the mud, and froze. A girl... with wings on her back? 


	7. Chapter 7

Just a walk in the Park

Chapter 7 – Echoes of the Night

Written by Mecha Kraken

Author's note-

I do not own any of the characters appearing in this fan fiction. All characters are owned and copyrighted to Nintendo.

Starting with this chapter, I will be using Microsoft Word to write the rest of the story. Hopefully it will be much easier on everyone's eyes to read =). If things look good structure-wise with this chapter, I'll be going back and re-editing my other chapters in Word so that they will be more readable as well. The originals were all written with notepad, but I think it's high time I got with the century, lol.

Once again, thanks for sticking with me until now, and for all of your wonderful reviews! Now let's get started =]

The sight of the unconscious girl lying in the mud froze both Marth and Lynn. Never before had they seen anyone like her. The girl herself couldn't have been more then 19, and she wore a white linen robe that wrapped around her slender body. Her incredibly long hair seemed to cascade down to her knees, and it was a flowing emerald green, much like Lynn's. She wore leather sandals, and bronze gauntlets adorned her forearms. The most distinguishing features of this girl though, were the huge, feathery wings that grew out of her back.

"Marth, do you see…?" Lynn asked wide eyed, not believing it herself.

"Yeah… but she needs our help!" Marth replied, ignoring the obvious questions they both had.

Kneeling down to where the girl lay, Marth examined the ground beneath her, looking for anything that might be in the way in moving her, or anything that might be harmful to her.

"What are you doing?" Lynn asked, coming down to Marth's side.

"I'm going to try and get her back to the carriage… she'll be safer that way" Marth answered as he worked.

Lynn grabbed Marth's hand, and when he turned, she looked him in the eye.

"Are you crazy? You shouldn't move someone if their hurt, there's no telling what kind of internal injuries she has. The best thing to do is to wait for help."

"What sort of help will be coming for us?" Marth asked, scoffing the notion. "Does anyone even know we're out here? The driver did, and now he's…"

"Marth, stop it!" Lynn shouted. "You're not helping by saying things like that!"

Marth frowned at the attack, and picked up the assault himself.

"I'm doing more then you are! I want to help the girl, and you're busy blabbing about not moving her. So we should just leave her and be on our way?"

Lynn froze, unbelieving in what she had just heard. A cold expression flashed across her face, and she stiffened, before beginning to walk away.

"Do what you want, jack ass…"

Marth remained where he was, trying to comprehend what he had just heard. Lynn called him a jackass…?

"Lynn, wait!" Marth shouted, rising up to chase after her.

"Leave me alone!" she shouted back, continuing her stride.

Marth grabbed Lynn by her wrist, and she flung around with a left hook. Marth went wide-eyed, ducking the blow, and grabbed the fist with his other free hand.

"LET GO OF ME!" Lynn shouted, struggling to get free.

"Lynn, I'm so sorry…" Marth mumbled to her.

"LET GO!" she shouted, shaking her arms violently.

Marth did as he was told, and took a deep breath. Lynn grabbed her wrists, rubbing them and exhaling. Marth could see the tears in her eyes, and she could see the solemn expression he wore.

"I'm sorry…" he repeated again.

Lynn paused for a moment, looked away, and then turned her gaze back to Marth.

"Me too… I'm sorry" she said sheepishly, before walking up to Marth and embracing him. Marth wrapped his arms around Lynn and held her close, burying his cheek into her hair. Lynn nestled her head into Marth's chest, then winced a bit as her face began to hurt again, from where it was cut during the accident. The two of them stayed that way for a moment, in each other's arms, until Lynn spoke again.

"We need to look at that girl…" she whispered.

"Yeah" Marth agreed, turning his gaze back towards the winged female.

Walking up to the girl, this time they both knelt down, examining her body for injuries.

"She's breathing… that's a start" Lynn mentioned, relieved.

"She's scraped up pretty bad though… should we clean those wounds?" Marth asked.

"Yeah. We can use parts of the curtain from the carriage for tourniquets." Lynn suggested. She then crossed her arms with a frown. "We don't have any water, though…"

"The night is starting to get colder too, and we don't have any other supplies either." Marth pointed out, trying to control the panic in him. "I don't think we'll be getting back to Arkaneia anytime soon…" he said with a sigh.

"Let's not worry about that right now" Lynn said, standing up again. "I know a thing or two about wilderness survival…"

"You do?" Marth asked, a bit hopeful.

"Yeah, I learned how to take care of myself when I was on my own. I'm not your typical princess" she said with a wink, arms crossed.

"Huh… so what should we do first, Miss Wilderness expert?" Marth asked, his eyes narrowed with interest.

"First, we need to procure kindling for a campfire" Lynn said, her chin in her hand. "Then we need to build some kind of shelter… then maybe do a bit of hunting… I can make a fine roast pig!" she proclaimed with a smile.

"Uh… yeah… roast pig…" Marth repeated, finding slight discomfort in the idea.

"What, you have a problem with pig?" Lynn asked, becoming defensive.

"No, I love pig!" Marth shot back, gritting his teeth.

"Humph, good. Then it's settled" Lynn said, waving her hand in the air.

Marth shrugged, before shaking his head.

("What have I gotten myself into…?") He wondered to himself.

****Elsewhere****

As the trees and foliage passed by him, Link found himself beginning to tire. He had been riding Epona through the forest for what seemed like hours, and according to the map in his hand, he still had a ways to reach Peach's Castle, deep in the Mushroom Kingdom. Link groaned. Sure, he was an experienced rider and adventurer, but it didn't make the trip any easier. As he rode into the dead of night, his lantern continued to burn brightly, wrapped tightly around his belt. The ball of light that surrounded him was his one comfort, both for visibility and warmth. As long as he could see, he felt in control during the trip.

Link observed the passing glades of grass, somewhat impressed that he could see their colors even at this hour of night, thanks to the lantern. He passed numerous trees, silent but sturdy obstacles that he had to be wary for, lest he wanted a more personal introduction with the ground. The sound of a nearby stream caught his attention, and Link turned to his left, viewing the shining waters. It was very beautiful, the night sky reflected perfectly upon the silvery surface, and Link suddenly found himself eager to take it easy for a moment. Nodding to himself, he grabbed the reins.

"WHOAAAH!" he shouted to Epona, preparing himself for what came next.

Epona bucked high into the air, whinnied, and then settled down with a large thud. It seemed that she was just as eager for a rest as Link was, however small. Link took a deep breath, stretched the muscles in his back, then his neck, and rubbed his wrists. They were a little sore from being in use for so long. He rotated his hands, then gripped them and formed fists, loosening them up.

("Good thing I packed a little snack for the ride. I think I'll have that dried honeycomb now…") he thought to himself, removing a package he had held within his tunic. Jumping down off the saddle, Link's feet hit the ground, and a slight shock went up his ankles. He grimaced, but then smiled again as the sensation wore off as quickly as it came. He turned to Epona, stroked her neck, and gave her an apple to chew on. The sound of Epona munching the fruit brought a smile to Link's face. Turning, he then took a walk towards the flowing stream before him.

Finding a large, smooth rock to sit on, Link unwrapped the honeycomb, and took eager bites. It had cheese, some maple syrup, and hints of cinnamon melted on, and was incredibly delicious. Even if he hadn't been on a long trip, he still would have devoured it in minutes, it was so good.

("Oh my god… I think I'm in heaven!") Link thought to himself with a smile.

Enjoying his food down to the last bite, he took a bottle from the side of his belt and gulped the contents, red bourbon that he had received earlier from Malon. It was a good age too, twelve years. Link smiled, and laughed despite himself. He didn't know what was so funny, but whatever it was had him rolling. He then smacked his lips, and put the empty bottle back along the side of his belt.

As the kiss of alcohol wavered off his lips, Link rose, straightening his tunic. He took one last look at the steady stream before him. It was very pretty, illuminated by the warm light of the lantern at his waist. He could see the white reflections of the stars on its surface, and imagined it would be a fine dip if he took one. Watching the gentle waves proved soothing, and Link took one last breath before walking back towards Epona.

("Time to get going") Link thought. Raising himself up on the saddle, he put his feet into the stirrups, grabbed the reins, and gave Epona the signal to begin galloping.

As he rode off, a slim, shadowy figure from behind a tree watched him leave. It had red eyes, shaped like almonds, and it observed him curiously. When Link was gone, the figure slithered out from its hiding place, and onto the rock where Link had sat. Reaching out with a shadowy, four-fingered hand, it touched the surface of the rock, studying its composition. Tilting its head, the figure seemed to be satisfied, before collapsing itself into the shadow of the rock and disappearing.

****Meanwhile****

"Ready for another round, Peach?" Daisy whispered from behind, kissing the side of Peach's neck. Even though they had been at it all afternoon, Daisy showed no signs of slowing down, and Peach was hardly complaining. Grabbing Peach's pink breast in her hand, she squeezed it and rubbed the nipple gingerly between her slender fingers.

"That sounds… Peachy…" the pink princess giggled, as she allowed her best friend to explore her body.

Daisy ran her hands all along Peach's breasts, fondling them, kneading them, squeezing them together. Hearing Peach moan only made Daisy fondle them harder, and with more fervor. She then laid Peach down on the bed, and climbed on top, straddling Peach's delicate waist between her bare, tanned legs. Peach moaned as she felt Daisy's wet pussy rubbing into her tummy. Daisy held onto Peach's knees behind her, tensed her toned back, and started rocking her hips back and forth, thrusting them into Peach. She couldn't help moaning herself, feeling Peach's soft flesh between her lips.

"You like that, Peach?" Daisy teased, sweat riding down her face.

"Mmhmm" Peach agreed, as she fondled her own breasts with her gloved hands.

Watching Peach play with her own tits made Daisy feel even hotter, and she leaned in to take one of the erect nipples into her mouth. She sucked it eagerly along with Peach's fingers, while continuing to rock her pussy against Peach's abs.

"OH!" Peach moaned, shaking her head as she arched her back, raising her chest up into the air.

Daisy only giggled, pleased that Peach was smiling once again. She slid her tongue all around Peach's bare breast, trailing a circular path and licking the nipple up and down. She took one of Peach's fingers into her mouth, sucking on it a bit and nibbling into the space between the joints, causing Peach to moan again. Smiling, Daisy then gave the bare breast another kiss, sucking the now puffy nipple a bit more, before beginning a line of kisses towards Peach's other breast. She stopped in the middle between Peach's mounds for a moment, kissing the valley between them and giving it soft licks up and down. Finally working her way over to the other breast, Daisy suckled the nipple deeply, enjoying the taste of Peach's sweet and heated flesh.

"Oh, Daisy…" Peach moaned, as she grabbed Daisy's thighs. The feeling of Daisy's wet vagina rubbing against her was so invigorating, she felt like she would cum again any minute. Peach's own pussy was flooding with honey now, and the sheets were drenched entirely.

Grabbing the brunette princess' hair, Peach ran her fingers through it, combing out the strands as Daisy continued to suckle her heaving breasts. Peach began breathing deeply, and smiled while watching her best friend make love to her boobs. Daisy's face was so beautiful, her amber eyes, cute nose, amazing tongue… Peach just wanted to run her wet pussy all over it. Thinking about that gave her an idea.

"Sixty-nine again?" Peach asked softly, a slight smile on her face.

Daisy peered up at Peach, the pink nipple still in her mouth, and smiled a toothy grin. She nodded, and gave the breast one last kiss before rising. Rolling over, Daisy lied on her back, and Peach took the lead this time, positioning herself so that her dripping pussy rubbed against her friend's face, and moaned a bit as she felt Daisy slide her tongue in. Peach's own face was over Daisy's snatch, now soaked beyond belief. It was a beautiful pussy, with a neatly groomed landing strip, that was somewhat messy now with all of the love water gushing out. Leaning in, Peach softly licked the crevice that lay between the two plump, red lips. She played with the clitoris for a bit, teasing it with the tip of her tongue. Taking the hood into her mouth, Peach sucked on it for a while, running her tongue all around Daisy's pearl, before giving it a gentle nibble.

Daisy moaned into Peach's vagina, her toned arms wrapped tightly around Peach's slender waist. Daisy licked all around her friend's quivering vulva, taking her pleasant time and enjoying the sweet tastes that flooded her mouth. The only sounds in the room were the moaning of the two princesses, and the sounds of tongues swishing against flesh. Until…

***KNOCK* *KNOCK***

"Princess! Princess, my dear, are you awake?" came a sound from the other side of Peach's door.

Peach gasped, raising her surprised face that was coated full of Daisy's love juice.

"Toadsworth!" she whispered quietly.

"Get rid of him!" Daisy whispered back, sticking one of her fingers in and out of Peach's vagina.

"Yes, Toadsworth?" Peach cooed at the door in her best innocent voice.

"Princess, Master Mario is here to see you… he says it is urgent that you speak with him."

Peach looked back at Daisy, who shook her head no with an annoyed expression.

"Toadsworth, can you ask Mario to come by tomorrow? I am tired, and about to go to bed."

Toadsworth cleared his throat, thinking how best to relay the message. "My dear, Master Mario was adamant in his request to see…"

"Good night, Toadsworth…" Peach beamed, her voice absolutely dripping with syrup.

"Urm… yes. Very well, I will inform Master Mario to convene with you in the morning. Sleep well, my princess…" Toadsworth replied, staring at the door before him. Playing with his mustache a bit, Toadsworth then turned and went back down the hall.

("She didn't make this much noise the last time that harlot was here…") he thought to himself.

Peach listened to the sound of Toadsworth's cane clacking against the marble floor, and how it grew fainter with each clack.

"That was close!" Peach giggled, looking back at Daisy. Peach then moaned a bit, as she felt Daisy's tongue again.

"Hee hee…." She giggled, enjoying the feeling well into the night.

****The next morning…****

The sun glared brightly through the windows of the throne room in Peach's Castle. Mushroom servants busied themselves with their daily chores, and townsfolk walked freely about through the many corridors. Mario himself sat alone in a plush, pink sofa, his eyes heavy with deprived sleep.

"Master Mario, the Princess will see you now…" Toadsworth beamed, leaning on his cane with both hands. Mario sighed, heaving himself off the sofa, and steadying his posture as he felt the loss of sleep take its toll.

"My word, Master Mario." Toadsworth inquired. "Are you feeling alright? Shall I get the royal medic to assist you?"

"I'm fine, fine" Mario mumbled, rubbing his nose. "I'm gonna see Peach now…"

"Yes, quite. Do be careful on your way there, Master Mario…" Toadsworth continued, not noticing that Mario had already left towards the throne room.

Passing by numerous toads and many attendants, Mario swirled his way around them as best he could. He had a few close calls with waiter toads who carried trays of covered breakfast items, one of which he silently lifted the cover and grabbed an egg croissant from, unbeknownst to the toad.

Licking his fingers after devouring the croissant, Mario at last arrived at the throne room, where Princess Peach sat twiddling her fingers against the arm rest.

"Mario!" Peach beamed, smiling cheerily once she saw him.

"Hey Princess" Mario gruffly replied. "Listen, we need to have a little talk…"

"Huh?" Peach swallowed, wondering what was on Mario's mind.

"I looked everywhere for you at the festival, and was afraid that you'd been kidnapped again. Nobody told me anything the whole night." He started.

"I…I'm sorry. I-"

"Hold it, Princess. I'm not finished yet" Mario interrupted, waving a hand in the air. "You do this all the time, becoming lost and then eventually kidnapped. I can't even remember how many times you've been fucking kidnapped. And every time, I'm always the one who comes to rescue you. I'd do anything for you, but this… this takes the cake…"

"What does…?" Peach asked, clenching her hands with worry.

"What I heard later that night, much later." Mario stated, his eyes cross with anger. "About how you were with this other guy… ZELDA's guy…"

Peach went quiet, looking away as she closed her eyes.

"What did I do wrong, Princess? Wasn't I always there for you? Didn't I save you whenever you got kidnapped? Didn't we have good times together, you and me? What's up, Princess?" Mario asked, waving his hands in the air.

Peach only looked at him, her sad eyes betraying her silence.

"I thought we had something good, Princess…"

Peach then sighed, shaking her head. Holding her brow with her fingers, she spoke at last.

"Mario, listen to me closely. When did we ever agree to be boyfriend and girlfriend? I don't remember agreeing to that…"

Mario became quiet all of a sudden, as if too stunned to speak. Sighing, he brought his gaze to the floor. Peach sighed too, not sure what else to do.

"Mario, I know that you have always felt this way about me. I'm so flattered…" Peach began. "But I… I…"

"But what, Princess?" Mario inquired, raising his head to meet his gaze with Peach's.

"I've always had feelings for another guy, I think you know who, and I loved him very much. Now though… I don't know… but you, I've always thought of you as an extremely close friend. Someone who could support me, who I could rely on, share fun times with, who I could tell what was bothering me… a really close friend..."

"And yet you just leave me out in the cold, not telling me anything? And then after that, refusing to talk to anyone for three days? Not talking to anyone at all? You call that being a friend to me…?" Mario retorted.

Peach only became quiet, shaking her head silently.

Mario became quiet for a moment too, letting Peach's words sink into him. It was then that Peach suddenly became very worried, afraid that she had upset him too deeply, in her attempt to let him down gently.

"Mario…?"

Only silence hung in the air. Inside his head, Mario's thoughts raced, what was going on, what he wanted to go on, what he didn't, why this was happening, why he didn't want it to happen, what he could do to change things…

"Mario…?" Peach asked again, more worried this time.

More silence. Mario thought for a long while, looking over everything that had happened, and trying to figure out why. He knew he couldn't ignore the princess forever though, and looking up finally, Mario brought his gaze in line with the Princess'. It took him a moment, but finally he spoke again.

"Friends, huh?" Mario's voice trailed off.

"Friends" Peach repeated, nodding with relief and a sure smile.

("I know that I haven't been honest with him…") she thought to herself. ("But this is the least I can do, is to tell him finally how I really feel, how I've always felt about him… I hope this doesn't take long.")

Mario found himself breathing heavily, despite the fact he knew this sort of thing was coming.

("This is crazy!") He thought to himself. ("I was so sure that me and Peach would always get together one day… that we could have little Bambino's running around, and she could help me fix the sink drains in my bathroom… they've been stopped up for so long now. I think since last February, no wait, since last December, at least. Back when I washed that plate of rigatoni off in it, yeah, that was some good rigatoni… wait, what am I thinking?") Mario thought, shaking his head to clear it up.

Looking up, Mario saw Peach's shining face beaming back at him, with a smile so warm and sweet he thought he would get a cavity. Somehow her expression seemed to say everything for her, in one neat little package. ("Let's be friends…") he guessed.

Strangely, Mario felt himself smiling a little, even as he rubbed his eyes to brush away the tears welling up.

"Friends…" he repeated, clearing his throat.

"Friends" Peach agreed, rising from her throne to give him a strong and honest hug. Mario returned the hug, rubbing Peach's back, and emitting a soft sigh under his breath.

Peach continued the hug for a moment, and then released herself from Mario, smiling at him as if everything had been cleared up between them.

"So Princess, how long between you and… that other guy…" Mario asked finally, crossing his arms. "The one that people saw you leaving with in the middle of the festival?".

Peach paused for a moment, wide eyed, before turning to look away.

"I don't want to talk about it right now…"

"Why not…? Did he do something to hurt you, Peach?"

Peach shook her head, trying to absolve herself of Link's memory.

"I'm not talking to him right now. I… don't know what else to say about it…" Peach said, arching her shoulders as she clutched herself.

"You're not seeing him anymore…?" Mario pressed further.

"I don't… know…" she replied, taking a deep breath.

"If he did anything to hurt you, just let me know. I'll stomp his ass all the way back to wherever he came from!" Mario stated, rolling up his sleeve in a defiant pose.

Peach emitted a small smile at this, followed by a soft giggle, but then looked away again.

"Mario, I'm tired. I think I'm going to go rest in my bedroom now…"

"Princess, its morning time…" Mario stated, pointing out the window.

"I had a rough night last night… very rough" Peach mumbled.

Mario watched her leave, offering no more input. For a moment he simply stood there, alone, his arms still crossed. When he was sure that she had left, he at last let the tears stroll down his chubby cheeks, clenching his fists, taking deep breaths of air.

("She rejected me… And now she knows how I feel… This is horrible!") He thought to himself.

("No, she said that we would always be friends… always. But I want more! I want her… there has to be a way to win Peach's heart! Maybe Daisy has some idea's…?").

Mario rubbed his nose, cleared his eyes, and straightened his cap. Clearing his throat, he adjusted the suspenders on his overalls, turned, and bounced his way out of Peach's castle, intent on finding his brother's girlfriend to ask for advice on making Peach his…

As he left, unbeknownst to Mario, Link watched him bounce away from a distance, as he was settling Epona down.

("Did Peach get back together with Mario…?") He wondered with fear. Link tensed, afraid at what might be happening, what he didn't know about.

"C'mon Epona…" Link stated, leading his horse over the wooden drawbridge and into the castle.


	8. Chapter 8

Just a walk in the Park

Chapter 8 – Trespass

Written by Mecha Kraken

Author's note-

I do not own any of the characters appearing in this fan fiction. All characters are owned and copyrighted to Nintendo or their respective franchises.

Chapter 8 is now up. Let's get started.

The pleasant chirping of the birds outside did little to lighten the atmosphere. As Princess Zelda sat alone on the cold, marble floor of her room, tears continued to ride down her dirty cheeks. Her hair was a tangled mess, strands in all directions, and the white evening gown she still wore from four days ago was caked with dust, and soot, and who knows what else. She hadn't bothered to do anything since she arrived home, no eating, talking to anyone, sleep coming in dreaded, painful cycles.

As she sat with her arms around her knees and staring at her dirty, bare feet, only one thought came to her mind.

("Zelda, I can explain!") Link's voice echoed in her mind.

("Zelda, I can explain! Zelda, I can explain! Zelda, I can explain! Zelda, I can explain! Zelda, I can explain! Zelda, I can explain! Zeeeelllldddaaaaaa, I cannnnn explaiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnn… can… explaaaiiiiinnnn…")

Zelda shook her head, trying to rid herself of the demons. Her red eye's hurt from the lack of sleep, but she didn't care. Her nose was clogged and her mouth was dry, but she didn't care. Her muscles ached from non-use, her back was stiff, and her stomach growled for nourishment, days passed without any water or a bite of food.

As the minutes raced by, Zelda remained stoic and unmoving. Nothing else captured her attention, not the sound of the birds, the light of the sun, or the breeze against her face.

("Link… how could you…") she coldly thought to herself, sniffling.

("How could you do this to me…? Why…? Why? What did I do to you? What did I do wrong? What… HOW COULD YOU FUCKING DO THIS TO ME!")

Zelda grit her teeth, and her fingers tensed.

("YOU FUCKING LOSER! I did everything for you! I cared for you, helped you, when no one else would! You were a fucking no-name village peasant when I met you! You were nothing! And this is what you do to me? TO ME?")

Images of past times spent with Link appeared in her thoughts. The time they defeated Ganondorf together on horseback, the time they first met in her castle, their first kiss at the fishing hole in that damn canoe. The smile he wore whenever he looked at her...

("Link… I hate you…")

Zelda looked up, her red, puffy eyes fierce and cold. Her breathing was strong and deep, with messy, billowing hair waving in and out of her face.

("You think you can do this to me and get away with it? You think you can make me feel this way, and live happily ever after with… with…")

As Peach's face came into her mind, Zelda screamed. The first noise to leave her mouth in days, it pitched the walls, the corridors, the valley outside. It brought fresh blood rushing out of her cracked lips, and made the throbbing pain in her head magnify intensely. And still she screamed.

Objects in her room, touched suddenly by her raging telepathy, started crashing to the ground. Picture frames, jars, books...

("WHORE… YOU FUCKING WHORE… whore, whore, whore…")

Peach's shining face smiled in her mind. Zelda twitched, the muscles in her neck spasming. At last, she attempted to rise up from the floor, the anger propelling her off the ground. Slowly at first, then finally erect. As she stood for the first time in four days, shaking, her legs hobbled, and she fell to the floor quickly, pain shooting through her knees.

(I hate you… hate you…") she thought, the tears returning in full force.

She wept openly, not caring who heard her, whoever it was that was knocking on the door to her room…

"Zelda! Are you alright?" Ike's voice came in strong, over the banging of his fist.

He continued to pound the door, but it remained cold and unyielding.

"Damn it! Why won't she talk to me?" Ike said aloud, his teeth clenched.

Impa, who was next to him, only frowned with a downward glance. Putting her hands on his shoulders, she eased him away from the door and down the hall.

"Let go of me!" he shouted, the anger taking hold.

Impa only shook her head, and continued to lead Ike into the lobby of the castle. When they were there, Impa released her grip on his shoulders, than calmly stepped back. Even in his fury, Ike marveled at the strength of this woman, how effortlessly she was able to completely overpower him without a trace of emotion. After some deep breaths, Ike ran a hand over his forehead.

"I can't believe she's still upset! Why won't she come out?"

"The princess is having a hard time right now…" Impa said quietly.

"You think?" Ike retorted, his hands formed into fists.

Impa calmly stared back at him in the eye, and the warrior from Cremia immediately softened.

"Tell me, Ike. Why are you still here?" she said, after a moment of silence.

"W-what? Why…?" he softly mumbled, taken aback.

Impa then smiled, which made Ike shudder a bit.

"It is so nice that you remained here after the festival to watch over her. I can see plainly that you care for her. But I think it is time now for you to return home, Ike. The princess needs to be alone, and when she is ready, I will be there to comfort her."

Ike was speechless, unsure himself of why he had remained at the castle for so long. Had it really been four days?

"Go now, Lord Ike. I will notify you when the princess is herself again, if you would like. But for right now, she needs her privacy."

"Y-yeah… ok…" Ike replied softly. He cleared his throat, swallowed, and nodded. With a billow of his cape, he walked out of the castle, his steel plated boots clacking against the marble.

("If she thinks she can get rid of me that easily, she's mistaken.") He began plotting to himself, walking through the populated streets. "The hotel here is cheap, I'll stay there. Though I'll have to send a letter to Ellincia, tell her I won't be coming back for a while. I'm sure she'll understand…")

Ike then paused, and looked up at the sky. After admiring the sun for a moment, he sighed, and then continued on his way towards the hotel, with numerous townsfolk passing him by.

("Zelda… please get better…") he thought to himself.

****On another busy street corner, miles away…****

Link kept mostly to himself walking through the streets, through Toad Town that was located at the foot of Princess Peach's Castle. He knew that other people had to have known by now what had happened at the festival four days ago, and so he did his best to keep a low profile, wearing a dark cloak that he had stashed earlier in his bags. The cloak was simple and gray colored, and swished about his legs as he walked, held in place with a rope belt. The cloak covered almost all of him save for the lower part of his face, for which he was fine with and thankful for.

With Epona's reins in his hand, he gently guided the horse through the populated streets, past packed shops and buildings that lined the cobble stone roads. Link remarked that the town seemed to have a thing for mushrooms, and everywhere he looked he found some of all different colors and sizes. Mushrooms growing out of buildings, coming up out of the pavement, some walking past him wearing cyan vests. They were everywhere. Sometimes, there would also be a question box hovering in the air, and Link always wondered what might be inside those things.

As he walked a little further, Link smiled upon reaching the town square. Halting his horse Epona, he turned and gazed up at the impressive fountain located in the middle of the square. It gushed water rapidly in a steady stream, and a few toads were sitting on the edges talking with each other. Some toads were throwing gold coins into the water, laughing while they did it. It was a very serene sight, but what impressed him most was the regal statue of Princess Peach that sat atop the fountain. It was a lifelike representation of her, calm and graceful, yet dignified, and wearing her signature dress.

("You so beautiful, Peach…") he smiled to himself, observing the statue from under his cloak with fascination. Clearing his throat, he then lowered his gaze, as a grimace appeared across his face.

("I can't keep wasting time looking at stuff. I have to find Peach and tell her how I feel…")

A few moments later, Link walked up to the gates of the castle, and noted that there were two huge toad guards blocking the way, spears in hand. Link blinked.

("Since when does Peach have guards in front of her castle?") He thought to himself, confused. It didn't stop him from trying to go in though.

"Hold, stranger!" the guard on the left shouted, holding his hand in the air. "What business do you have at Peach's Castle?"

"I'm a friend…" Link said, his face obscured through the folds of his cloak. "I wish to speak of something with the princess…"

"Our liege is not accepting visitors at this time" the toad replied, holding a spear over the gate. "You'll have to come back later."

"I thought the princess loved visitors?" Link inquired, taking a tentative step forward.

Immediately the two guards pointed their spears at Link, their muscles tensed and ready.

"No visitors. Now leave!" the guard shouted, his grip strong on the spear.

Link looked at the two weapons being waved at his face, and took a step back.

"Y-yes… of course. Sorry to bother you…" he replied, turning and walking down the street, Epona's hooves clapping behind them. When he was at the edge of the gate, he took a look around the grounds, noting that guards had been placed at all possible entrances to the castle itself.

("I could have barged my way in, but that would have only made matters worse…") he thought to himself with a sigh. Clenching his hand into a fist, and with little else to do, he continued to walk around the castle grounds. He studied the walls, the windows, all the tree's that lined the courtyard. Anything that could be used to gain entry.

("I have to get in somehow…") he wondered to himself. Looking up, Link found an open window at last. The red curtains were blowing with the wind, and taking a look around him, he noticed that he was in an area between the posts of the guards, and well out of sight from them.

("Could this be my way in…?") He thought eagerly.

Walking up to the wall, he found that the window in question was too high for him to reach. He stared at the window for a moment, looking up at it, until he smiled as another idea came to him. Positioning Epona next to the wall, he then climbed up onto her back, balancing himself on her saddle. When he stood up he was easily within reach of the window.

("Aha!") He thought proudly, with a smile across his face as he grabbed the sill. Taking a look around inside, he was happy to see that no one was in the room. It seemed to be a study of some sort, with plush chairs, red carpets, and desks full of paperwork. Immediately climbing in, he tripped a bit on the way and ended up falling flat on his face.

"Ouch…" Link mumbled, eyes squinted as his cheek rested against the ground.

Rolling over, Link rubbed his face as he got up, and walked towards the window. Leaning outside, he saw Epona waiting patiently below, looking up at him and swishing her tail. This posed a problem, since if the guards saw Epona outside, they would know something was up. There was only one thing to do, though it worried him. Link took a deep breath, than brought his fingers to his mouth. A small sound escaped his lips, carrying through the wind.

Hearing the silent sound, Epona's ears twitched, and she began galloping away from the courtyard, back into Toad Town and into the countryside beyond. Link watched her go, until she became a faint brown blur in the distance, then nothing.

"See you again, my friend…" he whispered to himself, as he turned and went back into the room. Discarding his gray cloak in a nearby waste basket, Link straightened his green tunic, and flexed his muscles. He walked up to the wooden door in front of him, and listened closely to it. After a moment, when he was sure he heard no footsteps, he quietly opened the door and peered down the hall. Just a bunch of armored suits and more red carpets, not a soul to be found. Link exhaled, as a smile formed across his face. For what it was worth, the guards seemed to be helping him now, by keeping the place relatively deserted.

Exiting the room, Link immediately went down the hall to his left. He knew the layout of the castle well enough to know where he was now. Peach's room was on the third floor, and he was currently in a hall on the second.

("Which means, I'll have to climb a flight of stairs without being seen…") he thought to himself. No easy task, since more guards could still be nearby…

Deciding to take his time, Link quietly crept through the hall, taking no risks and looking over everything before he made a move. Once or twice, a toad carrying a plate of food passed by him, but he remained carefully hidden in the background, nestled among suits of armor, or tapestries, or anything else he could find. When it was safe, he continued down the hall, and eventually reached the stairwell to the next floor. Looking behind him, he saw no one around, and nodded to himself.

("Might as well go for it…") he thought, a bead of sweat riding down his face.

Quietly taking steps up the tiled stairwell, he marveled that no one else had decided to travel between floors as well. As he climbed, he began to feel a bit more relief, and his steps came more strongly. Just as he was about to near the end of the steps, Link saw a brown spotted toad with a thick mustache pass by the exit.

("Oh no!") He froze, terror across his face.

Toadsworth suddenly stopped in his tracks, his cane coming to a rest on the soft carpet.

("Hmm? Did I just hear something, from the stairwell?") He thought to himself. Walking back, Toadsworth peered down into the stairwell leading below.

"Huh…" he mumbled softly.

Ahead, the staircase was just as empty as when he first passed by it.

("Strange…") Toadsworth thought, as he combed his gray mustache with his fingers. Satisfied that nothing was amiss, he then continued down the hall.

Link took his time, listening from the staircase to the sounds of Toadsworth's footsteps become faint. He was in an odd position directly up from the stairs, his hands resting against the side of the wall, and the soles of his feet against the other wall. Keeping his balance this way, Link had been able to suspend himself above the stairs, and out of sight.

When he was positive that no one was around, Link jumped down, nearly falling down the stairs. He caught himself against the wall, and after regaining his posture, quietly peered down the hall. No one in sight. From here, he was home free! Peach's room lay just down the corridor.

("Peach, I'm coming for you!") He thought with a smile. Remaining just as careful as he had been on the second floor, Link reached the blonde bombshell's room with ease, and stood hesitant before it and ready to knock…

Peach herself was alone in her room, lying on her tummy on the bed. She was bare, wearing only a see through, lacy pink night gown, and matching pink lingerie underneath. With her arms crossed, she sighed while staring at an old photo on the night table nearby, of her and Mario. Luigi and her best friend Princess Daisy were also in the picture, and they were all laughing over pizza at a restaurant.

She remembered that day fondly. It was the day that Mario and Luigi had trounced Bowser for the second time, and decided to celebrate with the other kings of the mushroom realm over pizza at Giorgio's. It was a great affair, and the celebration lasted for hours, far into the night. She remembered how sleepy she had gotten after drinking, and how when no one was around Mario had tried to kiss her…

*Knock knock*

Peach suddenly lifted her head up, wondering who could be knocking at her door.

*Knock knock*

"Who is there?" she asked, a little afraid.

*Knock knock*

("Who could that be?") Peach thought, rising up from the bed. Donning a pink robe, she tied the ends around her waist and headed towards the door, her bare feet making soft sounds against the floor. ("I told the guards and Toadsworth no visitors…")

When she reached the door, Peach heard the knock again. She laid a hand on the door, a little unsure if she should open it. When the knock came again, she sighed, putting her hand onto the door knob. Turning it, she opened the door, and was immediately surprised.

"LINK! WHAT ARE YOU Do—mmph, mmph" Peach yelled, before Link placed a hand over her mouth.

"Shhh, quiet. The other guards don't know I'm here." He whispered to her.

Peach struggled to get his hand off of her. Taking his arm and throwing it to the side, she spoke again.

"Who do you think you are, coming into my castle without telling me? I'm having you kicked out right now!" she shouted.

"Please Peach, just let me talk…" Link pleaded.

Peach tried to close the door on him, but Link stuck an arm in between the frame, and it was no trouble for him to push it open again.

"SOMEBODY, HEL—" Peach screamed, before Link covered her mouth with his hand again. Closing the door behind him, Link did his best to calm the pink princess down.

"Shhh, shhh. Please Peach, just listen to me. I mean you no harm. Please?" he begged softly.

After a moment, Peach stopped struggling, and softened her muscles. When Link was aware of this, he removed his hand and gently released his grip on her. Peach immediately sprang forward, pushing Link down to the floor, before stepping back, panting.

"What are you doing here…" she asked strongly, breathing deep.

"I came to apologize, Peach…" Link replied, staring up at her from the floor.

"What? Apologize?" Peach retorted sternly, cocking an eye. After going silent for a moment, a smile spread across her face, and she began giggling a bit, before bursting out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Link asked with obvious worry.

After some more laughing, she quieted down, and then scowled at Link.

"You think you can just come in here and apologize? I got news for you – it's over!" Peach shouted, waving her arms in the air. "I meant what I said about never wanting to see you again, and I'm calling the guards right now to kick your sorry ass out!"

Link went silent, as he wordlessly watched Peach strut over to her phone, watched her punch the keys on the dial pad, how she looked back at him with a glare while waiting for someone to pick up…

"Hello, Princess?" a voice on the other end answered. "Is everything alright?"

Peach looked back at Link, who now stared at the floor with a sullen expression. Seeing him sit there quietly, her scowl softened a bit, and her grip on the phone became a bit weaker.

"Princess?" the voice asked again.

Swallowing, Peach turned her attention back to the phone.

"Yes, I seem to have dialed your number by mistake. Sorry! It won't happen again…" she hastily replied, before setting the receiver back down onto the phone.

Hearing this made Link look up suddenly, confusion written all over his face. He watched Peach walk back over towards him, an angry expression on her face. Staring down at him with her hands on her hips, she wordlessly seemed to be demanding some sort of explanation.

"Peach…?"

"Don't you 'Peach' me! I'm –THIS- close to having you thrown out!" She raged, her teeth fully clenched.

"But… why don't you sit down, and we can talk about it" she mentioned with a sigh, pointing towards her bed.

Link nodded, then rose from the floor and took a seat on Peach's bed. It was super soft, and he seemed to sink into it, much to his surprise. Breathing deep, he turned and saw Peach taking a seat next to him, the annoyed expression still on her face.

"Start talking…" she demanded.

Link swallowed, before clearing his throat. Taking off his green cap, he laid it down along his lap, and then looked back up at Peach.

"Peach, I never meant for anything bad to happen between us…" he started. Link expected her to interrupt him immediately, just as Zelda would. Much to his curiosity though, she just sat there, arms crossed, as if asking him to continue.

"It's just; I also never wanted to hurt Zelda either. She is a good person, and works hard for everyone in Hyrule. We were so deep into our relationship, but still, I was very unhappy. That's when I met you, when you first came to Hyrule castle…"

He looked at Peach, but she said nothing, staring at him with the same cold eyes she had when picking up the phone.

"After I met you, I came to realize that I could be happy, that I didn't have to stay in a relationship that made me feel sad. Zelda was good to me, but the way she treated me, it made me want to cry sometimes…"

Saying this, a tear fell down his cheek, which caused Peach's eyes to widen a bit.

"But with you, all we ever did was laugh. And have fun. When I was with you, all I did was smile, and I felt so good about myself. The world was joyful, and so full of beauty. It came to the point where I only wanted to be with you. Only you. But I needed to end it with Zelda…"

"Then why didn't you?" Peach cut in, asking the obvious question.

"Because I knew that stupid holiday was coming up, and I didn't want Zelda to have something over her head while she was being seen in public. I didn't want to be cruel to her like that…"

"But you could let her catch us kissing in the closet?" Peach replied, the hardness returning to her eyes.

"I never meant for that to happen, honest to gods I didn't." Link replied, now visibly crying. "I did my best to entertain her during the night. I did my very best, to stay in control, counting down the hours before the next day. When I saw you though, sitting at the bar, I collapsed inside. I was so full of need, so cold… I saw you, and I knew I could find warmth, warmth to burn away the cold in my soul. The cold that was eating away at me from the inside out. Zelda or no, I couldn't wait any longer, and I took you into the lobby to show you, show you how much you mean to me…"

Peach went quiet upon hearing this, unfolding her arms.

"When I met you, I learned to be happy again, to be happy with myself, and to be happy with you. I learned then what love was…" he mumbled, lowering his face. For all of his courage, Link couldn't bear Peach seeing the tears now falling down his cheeks. Sniffling, he wiped his eyes with his hand, rubbing them between his fingers. He then felt a hand on his shoulder.

Looking up, he saw Peach staring back at him, a more serene look on her now.

"Link, did you mean that when you said… do you love me?"

"Of course I do!" Link instantly replied. "With all my heart! I love you so much Peach! You mean the world to me!"

Link started shaking, as his lips began to quiver. He didn't care now that Peach saw him crying. He only wanted her to know how he felt. He saw Peach lift a hand towards his face, and felt her wipe away a tear from his eye. She then leaned in, and wrapped her soft arms around his neck.

"I love you too, Link…" she whispered, before placing her lips on his.

At first, Link was taken completely by surprise. He thought he would look up to see Peach's fist in his face. But this, this was nice… Wrapping his arms around her delicate waist, Link pulled her close, and returned the kiss to the woman he loved so much, now more than ever.

"Mmm" Peach moaned into his mouth, slipping her tongue inside. It made contact with Link's tongue, and the two muscles swished against each other, exploring the other's mouths. Link strengthened his hold on Peach's waist, lifting her up and onto his lap. Peach was a little surprised at first, but then deepened the kiss she was giving to Link.

("I love you, Peach…") Link thought, rolling his tongue around Peach's. She had such a soft mouth, and her tongue was small but firm, feeling perfect against his own. He rolled all around in her mouth, exploring every inch, the two muscles massaging each other with passionate fury.

"Mmm" Peach moaned again, as she felt Link's hands begin to touch the rest of her body. Breaking the kiss, she tilted her head at Link, looking at him seductively. He smiled back, and widened his eyes as she began to remove her robe, displaying the see-through night gown that was underneath.

"Peach…" he started to say, but was halted by the pink princess, who placed a dainty finger on his lips.

"Don't talk, Link…" she whispered, lifting one of his hands onto her soft breast. She held the hand close, squeezing it against her breast. Smiling, she took Link into another kiss.

"Mmm, peach…" Link mumbled into her mouth, enjoying the taste of her soft lips.

Feeling the soft flesh of Peach's boob in his hand, he kneaded it earnestly, giving it gentle squeezes between his fingers. Rolling the breast around, upwards, feeling for the nipple with his thumb. Link felt himself rise up almost instantly, something that hadn't happened for days.

Reaching down, Link traced his other hand along Peach's spine, resting it against her ass. Giving the cheek gentle squeezes, he felt himself ready to burst already. Peach broke the kiss again, and began kissing his neck, taking her time with his taut flesh.

"Oooh, Peach…" he mumbled, as he began fondling her soft thigh. Link tilted his head, enjoying the sensation of Peach's lips on his skin, her warm breath blowing against his neck. It made him so hot, and sweat started to well up under his tunic. His heart began beating fast, and he could feel his pulse rise.

Pulling back, Peach smiled at him as she traced a slender hand down his tunic, eventually coming to a rest against his groin.

"Oh my, ready already?" she teased with an open smile.

"Always for you, my love" Link replied, smiling.

Peach then smiled back, as she began massaging Link's groin. She kept pushing his cock in and out between his jumpsuit, tracing against it with her fingers, rubbing the spine up and down. Link continued to moan, feeling he was ready to blow any minute.

Lowering her head down to his groin, Peach pulled down his jumpsuit a bit, exposing Link's rigid manhood to the open air.

"You're so big, Link…" she teased, placing a gentle hand on his cock. She clasped the man meat between her fingers, squeezing the head between her thumb and fore finger.

"Oh Peach…!" Link gasped.

Peach only smiled, as she continued to fondle Link's shaft. Squeezing it a little tighter, she began rubbing it up and down, up and down, up and down. Every so often, she would only rub with her thumb and fore finger, leaving the other fingers hanging in the air, before clasping down again.

"Peach…" Link sighed again, redness in his cheeks.

Peach began rubbing faster, jerking Link up and down more strongly. She could feel how hot he was getting, and couldn't help but smile.

"Link, cum for me…" she whispered, kissing his neck.

Link began breathing deep, enjoying the feel of the Princess' gentle hand against his cock. Up and down, up and down, the princess' dainty hand squeezing tighter against him. He tensed, closed his eyes, and felt supreme pleasure ride through him, through his rod and up into the air. He could hear Peach squealing with delight, and smiled as he finished his release.

"Oh my… oh my…" Peach teased playfully. A lot of cum had splashed onto her bare hand, and looking at Link, she began to lick her fingers with a smile.

("You taste good, Link…") she thought to herself, cleaning her hand off.

Link smiled back at her, running his hand over the inside of her thigh, giving it a gentle squeeze, and trailing towards her center. Running a finger against her panties, he noticed that it was soaked enough for his hand to get moist.

"I love you, Peach…" he whispered to her, rubbing her vagina with his finger.

"I know…" she whispered back, wrapping her arms around his neck. She sighed as she felt Link push back her panties to one side, sticking a finger deep inside her.

"Oh, Link!" she moaned, clutching his head close.

Link began kissing her all over – the side of her face, her neck, her collar bones, and the top portion of her breasts. Moaning, the pink princess unhooked her bra from under the see-through night gown, pulling up the garment to allow Link access.

Link needed no more invitation, taking a pink nipple into his mouth and sucking it deeply. Peach gasped as she felt Link nibble into her, and clutched his head close in her arms.

"You're so good at this…" she whispered, running her fingers through his hair.

"You inspire me…" he whispered, her nipple between his lips.

Peach continued to comb Link's fine hair, moaning as she felt his finger sloshing around in her vagina. Link could feel Peach's chest rising in and out, expanding and retracting with her deep breaths. His finger felt like it had been dipped in glue, it was so sticky. Finally, he could wait no longer.

"Peach, I want to make love to you…" he whispered, looking deep into her eyes.

"Okay…" she whispered back.

Link then stepped up off the bed. Raising Peach's arms up into the air, she allowed Link to pull off her night gown, which then fell to the floor. Leaning onto her back, she slipped off her drenched panties too, throwing them at Link playfully.

Catching the panties in his hand, Link gave them a soft lick, squeezing his fingers against the fabric. Seeing this, Peach giggled, and smiled at him seductively.

"You like that, huh?" she whispered, smiling.

"Oh yeah" he whispered back.

Tossing the panties aside, Link stepped towards Peach, who now sat in front of him on the bed. His raging cock was rock hard again, and he got close enough to her face where it was brushing against her lips. Massaging his rod with her slender fingers, Peach leaned in and gave him a kiss down there, before taking it into her mouth.

Link couldn't help but rock his hips back and forth a bit, loving the sensation of Peach's lips against his cock. He felt her tongue glide over the spine of his cock, her teeth gently biting down into him, how soft her hair felt in his hands. He felt the insides of her mouth, the feeling he was getting from Peach sucking his shaft. It was wonderful. He knew he couldn't last long doing this, though. Leaning back, he pulled his dick out of her mouth, and smiled as she looked up at him.

"Hold onto my neck, Peach" he asked her.

Peach looked a little confused, wondering what it was he was asking of her, but obliged his request. When Link felt her soft arms wrap around his neck, he slid his hands down under her thighs, gripped them, then lifted Peach clear off the bed.

"Link?" she gasped, continuing to hold onto his strong neck. Her bare breasts slapped against his chest, as suddenly their torsos were very close. Staring into his blue eyes, she saw him smiling seductively back at her.

"Just hold on, Peach" he whispered, as he bounced his cock around her vagina, trying to slip it in. When he found her opening, he thrust his hips forward, pushing his cock deep into her.

"OH LINK…" she moaned, clutching him hard. She felt him all the way up to the base of his shaft, and was completely filled.

"Peach… I love you so much" Link said again, as his cock nestled firmly inside her.

"I love you too, Link" Peach returned, taking him into a kiss. Pushing her tongue into his mouth, she moaned as she felt Link begin to buck his hips into her.

She slid her tongue all around inside, enjoying the taste of Link's mouth. He had a very strong tongue, and she couldn't help feeling engulfed by it, how big it was.

"Mmm" she moaned, enjoying the thrusting of Link's cock into her drenched pussy. The feel of him sliding in and out of her was intoxicating, and she missed this so much. Her feet began bouncing up and down in the air from his thrusts, and she held on tightly to his neck, careful not to fall off. Never before had she been fucked in the air, and Link was opening new worlds to her.

"Link… Oh Link" Peach moaned, enjoying the feel of his cock drill her.

"Peach" he returned, feeling ready to cum again any minute. He held her legs tight in his hands, and smiled while watching her breasts jump up and down in tune with his thrusts. He was making that happen, he was making them jump and heave…

"Peach… I'm going to cum soon…" he whispered, sweat trailing down his face.

"Do it inside, Link…" Peach replied, bucking her hips also.

"Peach?" he asked, before seeing the princess nod at him. Feeling assured, he picked up the pace, and soon he began fucking her as hard as he could. In and out, in and out, in and out…

"Link, Link… OH GOD, LINK!" she moaned, digging her nails into his neck.

Link continued to go as hard as possible, the sweat dropping off his brow and flying everywhere. Soon… soon…

"PEACH…!" he gasped, as he felt it ride up into his cock and out his head a second time. Peach clutched him close, moaning and breathing deeply. Link held her gentle body against his, feeling everything inside him go into her, the sloshing sound of his cock against her flowing lips. They stayed that way for a moment, letting the pleasure ride over them, enjoying the feel of one another's touch.

When at last it was over, Link laid the princess down onto her bed, and withdrew his cock from her pussy. It was coated with Peach's love water, and he could see a puddle underneath him on the floor.

"Whoa… you came a lot, Peach..." Link said, smiling.

Peach was still breathing heavily, enjoying the post climax with a grin on her face. After a moment, Peach looked up and saw Link standing over her with a smile. She smiled back, and motioned him with her finger to come closer. Leaning in, she took his cock that still had her juices on it, and slid it into her mouth, sucking it deeply.

"Oohh" Link moaned, feeling his head brush against the inner walls of her mouth. After some sucking, Peach pulled the shaft out and licked it up and down, all around. When it was clean, she gave it a gentle kiss, before looking back up at Link while she stroked it.

"That was so good, Peach" he said with a smile.

"Yeah…" she whispered back, rubbing the cock with her bare hand.

Link arched his back, enjoying the feel of Peach's fingers on his rod.

"Link, come to bed…" Peach said, motioning him to join her under the covers.

Wordlessly, he got into the bed with her, feeling the soft material of the mattress spread over his back. Peach climbed under the blanket, and continued her work on Link's dick, sucking it hard and steady in her mouth, massaging the sides with her tongue.

Link closed his eyes, a smile across his face that lasted for the rest of the night…


	9. Chapter 9

Just a walk in the Park

Chapter 9 – Investigation

Written by Mecha Kraken

Author's note-

I do not own any of the characters appearing in this fan fiction. All characters are owned and copyrighted to Nintendo or their respective franchises.

Here's Chapter 9, hope ya enjoy =)

They woke early the next morning, amid the high buzzing of Peach's digital, red mushroom alarm clock. Peach had been fully nestled into Link's big shoulder, and she was slow to open her eyes. Her golden hair lay about in tangled mats across her face, and she could see her pink-nail polished fingers resting on Link's bare chest.

"Oh… morning already…" she mumbled, straining her eyes against the faint light coming through the window nearby.

Brushing her hair back, Peach quietly rose to a sitting position on the bed, the blanket falling down and revealing her perky, soft breasts and tummy. After shutting off the alarm, she turned and observed Link sleeping peacefully beside her, still snoring away as if it were night time. A wry smirk spread across her lips, and she reached one of her hands over to massage a side of Link's sleek, angular face. As her fingers stroked his skin, Link's eyes twitched, and he grumbled a bit before opening them slightly.

"Good morning, Link…" Peach said softly, continuing to scratch the underside of Link's chin with her finger tips.

"Morning…" he whispered, enjoying Peach's tickling. He stretched his arms and shoulders, before leaning up to meet Peach's gaze.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked, cupping one of her curved shoulders in his hand.

"Yeah, it was great. Did you?"

"Always" Link replied with a smile, before gently pulling Peach close and kissing the side of her slender neck.

Peach yelped slightly at the unexpected action, but allowed herself to be taken cheerfully. Her soft, heated body was like heaven in his arms, and Link indulged on her warm flesh. Peach gripped Link's strong traps in her hands, the fingers digging in as she arched her back from the pleasure.

"Oh…" Peach gasped, feeling Link's touch on her skin, and the firm head of his rod poking against her thigh.

"Lay back for me, Peach" Link whispered into her ear, ready to go a second time.

"Nuh-uh. Not now, Link" the princess teased, trying to ease Link's warm frame off her. She stared into his blue eyes with a playful glare, while tracing a finger over his chest. "I have things to do first".

"Like what?" Link asked, trying to reach for Peach again.

"Things…" Peach whispered, giggling as she dodged Link's kisses towards her neck, chest, lips…

"What sort of things…" Link pressed, trying to kiss Peach's ear.

"I have to water my garden…" Peach began, as she pushed at Link's shoulders. "Then have breakfast with Toadsworth, and after that appear at the fund raiser for the new orphanage…"

"You're building an orphanage?" Link mumbled, between nibbles of Peach's neck.

"Link really, I mean it now, stop…" Peach exclaimed, pushing him off of her and onto the bed. Her pink breasts bounced from the exertion, and Peach took deep breaths, attempting to regain her composure. Link pouted as he watched Peach slid over to the edge of the mattress, her bare back revealing smooth, lean muscles. As she stepped onto the floor, her round ass came into Link's view, and he couldn't help but grab Peach's thighs in his powerful arms.

"Link!" Peach exclaimed, wide eyed.

"C'mon, Peach. Ten more minutes?" he pleaded, trailing kisses down her cheeks.

"No! Behave yourself!" Peach squeaked, trying to free herself from Link's embrace.

"C'mon…"

"Link… Link… "

Link continued to kiss the princess' ass, her hips, the base of her spine, fondling her creamy thighs in his hands…

"Link… Link… I mean it… LINK NOW STOP!" Peach shouted, grabbing a pink lamp from the bed table and bashing Link in the head with it. It broke into pieces over his forehead and sent him hurtling to the bed.

_A few moments later…_

"…oohhh…" Link mumbled, the world blurry for a moment as he opened his eyes.

"Link! Oh, I'm so sorry! So sorry!" Peach kept saying, over and over.

"W-what happened?" he mumbled, rubbing his head. As the room slowly came back into focus, he noticed he had a bandage wrapped on his forehead, and slight pain coursing through his skull.

"You were out for fifteen minutes… I'm so sorry!" Peach exclaimed, her eyes a little misty. Link noticed that she was wearing panties and a bra now, but aside from that she was still as bare as the night before.

"What hit me…?" he muttered, still rubbing his head.

"…Umm… you must have slipped or something when you had your arms around me…" the princess said sheepishly.

"Oh. Sorry for being so clumsy…" he mumbled. His gaze drifted to the floor, and he saw jagged pieces of a lamp in the waste basket next to the bed.

"Oh fuck, did I break that? I'm sorry, Peach…"

Peach only smirked and shook her head.

"Don't worry about it…"

Looking up, Link saw Peach smiling at him. A look of contentment was on her face.

"Okay, well, I have to get ready now. Toadsworth will be worried if I am not at the dining hall on time…"

"Alright" Link said with a nod. "But what should I do…?" he asked.

"You can stay here if you like… I'll let the guards know you're here and to show you hospitality" Peach replied.

"Ok, got it." Link said cheerfully. "Can I see you later in the day?"

"Of course you can. We can have dinner once everything's done. Oh, and you'll be sleeping with me tonight…" the princess said with a wink. Both Peach and Link laughed over this, and after a quick smooch, Peach dressed in her normal pink gown as Link watched. She then went to her bedroom mirror to comb her hair, put on jewelry, and do all of the normal things girls do to get ready. When she was finished, Peach paused at the doorway to blow Link a kiss, before gently closing the bedroom door behind her.

Link was still completely naked, and he felt a little silly about it. He also wondered why Peach made no move to at least help him make the bed. Didn't she care that questions might be asked about the tossed sheets?

("I guess that's what servants are for…") he thought, before squinting his eyes.

The creak of the morning sun then caught Link's attention, and he watched the events through the window of Peach's room.

The surrounding dark sky over the Mushroom Kingdom was a mix of indigo, violet, and gold. It held soft, light-blue clouds, iridescent stars, and a bright, beaming sun just past the dawn. Mario observed the early sunrise from his plush, red reclining chair, through the massive glass window in his corporate office. The window was one of the pinnacles of his office, taking up the entire southern wall, and providing a magnificent, unrivaled view of the entire kingdom.

He had chosen to come to his toy company the day before, to finish design concepts for a new Mario-mini that he would be selling later this year. It was funny, since even though he had become quite wealthy through the success the Super Mini-Mario World Theme Park, he still found himself depressed and mulling.

("Peach…")

Whenever he felt upset or needed a break from reality, he often found himself looking through his office window, down at the expansive features of the kingdom. Emerald forests, sandy deserts, the waves of the surrounding ocean. The citizens of the kingdom were as ants to him this high up, yet went about their daily lives. He viewed them from above, entering stores, driving cars, sitting on benches, talking to other toads. They had no idea they were being watched, which sometimes gave Mario a sense of power from his seat next to the window.

("Peach… was it all just a lie?")

Just then, the sudden opening of a door behind him caught Mario's attention.

"Mario, I have the new sketches you asked for!" Pauline beamed cheerily, holding a manila folder over her head.

"Great, just put them on my desk" Mario replied, dismissingly waving a hand in the air.

Pauline pranced over to his desk, her high heels making clump sounds on the red carpeting. She proudly smacked the folder down, and swiveled Mario's reclining chair to meet him in the eye.

"Guess what? Were already ahead of schedule! We've got more than enough time now to finish this before our deadline…" she exclaimed with a smile, which quickly faded when she got a look at Mario's face.

"What's wrong, Mario?"

"Nothing…"

"Yeah right. Did you slip fixing a sink or what?"

"I'm serious, it's nothing. I'll call you if I need you" Mario sputtered, before turning his chair to face the window again.

Pauline's face then scrunched as she cocked an eyebrow.

"Hey, you don't just back out of talking to me, mister!" she said all huffy, turning the chair again.

This time she got a good look at Mario, and he looked like hell. His eyebrows were bushy and spread all over, his skin was pasty, his eyes bloodshot. His cheeks were red as if he had been crying recently.

"What happened to you, Mario?" Pauline asked, the worry apparent in her voice.

Mario remained quiet. He looked at Pauline, who crossed her arms defiantly as if asking him to continue. After a moment, he finally gave way.

"I got dumped yesterday…" Mario blurted out, sniffing as he rubbed his nose.

"Oh…" Pauline sighed, the worry returning to her eyes.

"That stupid princess. Who does she think she is? Expecting me to rescue her, then fucking around without giving me any? What the fuck!" he shouted, clenching his fists.

"Who?" Pauline asked, shrugging.

"Fucking Peach. PRINCESS PEACH, the fucking bitch!" Mario sobbed, wiping his eyes with the back of his sleeve.

Realization dawned on Pauline's face as she figured out who Mario was blubbering about.

"That's right." She said with a nod. "I saw it in the news; Peach was dating that guy from Hyrule, Link right? I bet what's-her-name… Princess Helga, is pretty pissed about that…!" Pauline coyly remarked.

"Who cares, she was supposed to be with me! Who was there to save her whenever she got kidnapped? I was!" Mario shouted, clenching his fists.

"…There are other girls, Mario" Pauline said softly.

"I only wanted her, and I did so much to get it. The lousy bitch…" Mario stammered, sniffling.

Seeing the boss like this was too much for Pauline, and she started frowning herself. Was this pink princess really that important to him? Pauline shook her head.

"You poor baby... Do you want me to take care of you again, Mario?" she asked.

"You… you can if you want…" Mario replied, wiping the tears from his eyes with a handkerchief.

"Okay…"

Pauline lowered herself onto her knees towards Mario's groin, unbuttoning his blue jean trousers. When they hit the floor, Pauline pulled back his mushroom-themed boxers, and with wide eyes, pulled out his stiff, thick cock.

"I thought you were sad, baby…" Pauline gasped, tapping her fingers alongside his shaft.

Mario only sniffed in response, before blowing his nose into the handkerchief.

"Okay, just relax sweetheart…" she whispered, before putting the head into her mouth. She began sucking him, running her hand up and down his rod. She wrapped her tongue around his head, spreading it over the bulging, red flesh. She licked at the neck of the shaft, up and down the spine, in-between the slit of his urethra with the tip of her tongue…

Pauline took her other hand and began playing with his balls, rolling them around and squeezing them together. She massaged the base of his bone with her thumb, pressing it against his flesh and rubbing up and down in a smooth motion. Pauline then lowered her head a bit, taking more of the meat into her mouth, sucking as hard as she could. She could feel the thick head of his penis resting against her tongue, and she licked it all around, going in and out with her neck.

"Ohhh…" Mario moaned, leaning back into the chair. He looked at Pauline's face, with her red lips wrapped tightly around his hard cock, the sunken-ness of her cheeks as she sucked him. He brushed away strands of stray hair that had fallen over her eyes, and was soon running his fingers through her scalp. She looked up at him to smile, his raging hard on still firmly in her mouth.

"Mmmm…" he moaned again, closing his eyes.

"Like thaaat?" Pauline mumbled, sucking between words.

"Yeah… good girl…" he whispered, grasping at her flowing, crimson hair.

Minutes passed as Pauling continued to suck Mario's knob, rubbing it against the soft sides of her mouth, touching the roof of her jaw with it, taking it out to bang against her tongue. She knew what he liked, and she was going to give him everything. She put Mario's rigid dick back into her mouth, and went deep on him as he leaned in to slip off the straps of her red dress. She shuddered a bit as she felt her garment come to rest against her waist, and with his junk still banging the back of her throat, reaching behind herself to unhook her rose colored bra. It came off in an instant, exposing her bare breasts to the air. They had to be at least a D…

"Those are some great tits you got there" Mario said, smiling as he watched Pauline suck his lollipop.

"Mmmhmm…" she moaned into his dick, now sucking it as hard as she could. She ran a hand up under Mario's red shirt, and began fondling Mario's stomach, tracing paths over his warm flesh and around his waist.

"Ugh…" he moaned, clasping her hair in his hands.

Pauline was going up and down furiously now, running her red lips over his hot skin. She paused for a minute at the base of his shaft, his salami all the way inside her, and sucked everything she could. After a moment, she reared her head back to get a few gasps of air, rubbing the cock against her neck with her hand.

Mario felt himself getting close, and smiled as he watched Pauline put his penis between her two breasts, rubbing them against his pulsing member. She smiled back at him, a hint of dancing passion in her eyes, and he leaned down to put his lips against hers.

"Mmm…" Pauline moaned into his mouth, feeling his tongue touch hers. Her heaving breasts were wrapped completely around his joystick, and she rubbed them up and down faster and faster.

"Cum for me…" she whispered, with her tongue in his mouth. She broke the kiss, and leaned down to his junk, looking up at him as she opened her mouth.

"Ohh… ohh…" Mario grunted, leaning back as he gripped the armrests of his chair.

Pauline dipped her tongue and swirled it around his head, jerking him hard with her massive breasts.

"Ohh… Ohh… OOHHHH, OOHH SHIIIIITTT…." He exclaimed, lurching as something hot and sticky pumped out of him, up in the air and onto Pauline's face, her hair, all around her boobs… His entire body went rigid, before collapsing into the chair and exhaling deeply.

"Mmmm…" Pauline moaned, swallowing the portions that had gone into her mouth. She ran her tongue across her lips, getting a few specks that were around her mouth, before rising up and reaching for a tissue.

Mario watched her wipe off her face, staring at her huge, tanned jugs and how they jiggled as she moved her arms. She had toned and lean abs, with a swaying belly ring shaped like a star man. He smiled to himself as his head rested against the chair, enjoying post climax.

"Feeling better…?" she asked with a smile, once the sticky stuff was out of her crimson red hair.

"Yeah, thanks Pauline…" Mario mumbled, taking deep breaths.

"You're every bit of a man, Mario…" Pauline exclaimed, taking a seat on Mario's lap. His spent cock was suddenly brushed up against her soaked panties, and she played with his ears between her fingers, her two massive tits encapsulating his face.

"So you gonna smile for me?"

Mario looked up at Pauline through her cleavage against his cheeks. She was smiling cheerfully, reaching for his red cap to place it on her own head. She winked at him and grinned, before running her hands through his coarse brown hair. Mario had to admit it; there was something about Pauline, whenever she did this for him. He couldn't help but smile.

"So… about those toys" Mario stammered, reaching for the manila envelope Pauline had placed on his desk.

"First tell me what you think of THESE toys" Pauline giggled, grabbing his head and plopping it between her huge breasts….

_Elsewhere… _

Ike yawned as he tensed his back muscles, still sore after the lousy sleep he had gotten from the rough mattress in his hotel room. Grumpy and disheveled, he opted for a pint of porter this morning to start the day right.

"No OJ, huh?" the long-haired bartender joked, laying a frothy mug down in front of Ike.

Ike only shook his head, raising the glass to his lips and taking a few gulps.

"Tch, commercial for booze if I ever saw it…" the bartender said again, grinning. "If ya need anything else, I'll be at the other end of the bar, dig?"

Ike nodded while waving the weirdo off, completely uninterested. After a while when the bartender was gone, Ike relaxed finally, taking in his surroundings. He found that if he had to describe the bar in the hotel with one word, it would be… cheap.

The place was obviously old, a relic from times of yore. Framed black and white photographs hung on the brick walls, and a rotted grand piano sat in a corner of the room. It had seemingly been placed there as an afterthought, since Ike was sure the dust piling up on it was an inch in length. The tables and chairs were all made of thin ply wood, with little porcelain vases that held fake flowers resting on top.

("Wow, what a dump…") Ike thought, sipping his porter. When he laid down his pint, the glass made a thick hollow sound against the rough, wooden counter. Ike sighed.

("Poor Zelda… I wish I could help her. How in the holy world of fuck could Link cheat on such a fine piece of… no, Zelda is more than that. She's a good person, inside and out. I wish she would wake up and see that there is still a world out there, one she could be living in instead of that blasted room…")

Ike stared down into the swirling patterns of the brown porter in his glass. His reflection was distorted, swiveling back and forth between the ripples. Lowering a hand to his money pouch, he grimaced as he felt the few gold coins he still had left.

("Damn, almost out of money…") Ike thought. ("I didn't plan on staying in Hyrule this long… what am I going to do?")

Just then, an aged man with thinning black hair stepped behind the bar. He seemed burly for his years, and his face held the tough eyes of an old wolf, cunning and practical.

"You're up early…" the man spoke to Ike.

"Nothing I'm not used to…" Ike replied, taking another sip of his porter. Hearing this made the man smirk a bit.

"I take it ye found the room to yer likin'?" he said, picking up a glass to polish it with a rag.

"As a matter of fact, I didn't." Ike said, looking the man in the eye with a frown. "The bed was awful, and I'm sure I overpaid for it".

"That so…?"

"That's so" Ike replied sternly.

"Well sorry to hear ya weren't satisfied with the room. I can offer ye another if ye plan to be stayin' another night…" the man quickly suggested.

"I don't think so. Besides, I don't have much money left anyway…" Ike mumbled.

"No room for dead beats here" the man said with a shrug, laying the clean glass on the rack. "Though you might want ta reconsider, since I do keep prices reasonable…"

Ike shook his head, returning his gaze to the surface of his porter.

"If'n ya need money, why don'cha take a look at that bulletin board behind ye on the wall. People post jobs there every day. Maybe there's one there for you…" the man said, before slapping a wet rag on the counter.

Ike looked up, and watched the man wordlessly go down the bar to serve another patron, and to yell at the younger, long-haired bartender. Ike sighed, than looked again at his reflection in the porter, watching himself ripple and sway for a moment. Seeing himself in the liquid, his expression hardened, and he raised the mug to his lips.

After finishing it, he let the tingling kiss of porter flow through him, before setting the glass down and rising from his stool. Turning, he made his way towards the bulletin board the man had pointed out to him, and studied it. Various scraps of paper lined the board, all scrawled with hard to read letters.

("What the hell? He calls this crap a job board?") Ike thought, scowling.

Scanning the entire board, the only thing that caught his interest was a single sheet of paper, buried behind other "requests" that had been tacked on after it. Moving these scraps aside, Ike saw that the paper had the headline "Missing" labeled at the top.

("A missing person's case? Is this really a job?") Ike thought, studying the paper in his hand. The missing person in question looked to be an eighteen-year old girl named Ashley, who had gone missing two months ago, according to the date printed on the paper. She had neck-length white hair, and pale skin. No other information was provided on the sheet.

("…I wonder if that old blowhard can tell me more about this….")

Turning, Ike made his way back to the bar, where the man he spoke to before was now polishing the countertops.

"You were right, there did seem to be a job that I would be interested in. Can you tell me anything about this?" Ike mentioned, showing the man the paper.

"You gonna look for Ashley?" the man asked, raising an eyebrow.

"That depends. I need to know who posted this, and how much their offering…"

The man looked at Ike, as if to ask him if he were serious. Looking him over, the man seemed to dismiss him as well.

"Well, maybe ye might have better luck then some of the other riff raff what tried the job." He said at last, giving the sheet back to Ike. Ike nodded, folding the paper and placing it in his breast pocket.

"So can you tell me anything about this? Because I really hate to repeat myself." he mentioned with a frown.

"Girl named Jessica posted it. She's stayin' at room 211. Though ye might wanna go back n look at some o' the smaller fish on that board. I don't think you're up to this, kid…"

"We'll see. Thanks for the help, pops" Ike said, laying down a coin to pay for the drink. Turning, he headed towards the door, and up the stairs.

"Don' mention it" the man spat, polishing another glass in his aged hands.

Ike made his way through the hotel. He knew room 211 was on the same floor as the one he had been staying in, room 217.

("Maybe if I earn some money, I can stay here longer…") Ike thought with hope. (The Greil Knights can handle things back home for a while. Zelda needs my help right now…")

After climbing a second set of creaking stairs, Ike found himself on the second floor. The rooms were all numbered numerically, so he knew the girl's room, Jessica, was just down the hall, room 211. When he got to the door, he took the slip of paper out of his pocket, and studied it.

("Might as well give it a go…") he thought, looking up. Ike knocked on the door in front of him.

*KNOCK KNOCK*

He waited a moment for a reply, before trying the door again.

*KNOCK KNOCK*

Another moment passed, and still nothing.

"Hello? Jessica?" Ike asked, tapping his knuckles against the wood.

*KNOCK KNOCK*

Only silence.

("Hmm, guess she's out. Oh well…") he thought, grimacing. He stared at the door a moment more, before deciding to leave. He had only taken a few steps down the hall though, before Ike heard the door open behind him.

"Yes?" a woman's voice answered.

"Ah…" Ike stuttered, turning to face the woman.

This he wasn't expecting. A young woman was at the door, who looked to be in her early thirties. She wore a black mini-skirt, stockings, and orange blouse. Her auburn, bob-cut hair swished at the sides of her face, and the glasses she wore gave her a look of sophistication. Ike was impressed.

"Is there a reason that you are banging on my door?" the woman said again.

"Yeah…" Ike said finally, walking back towards the door. Unfolding the sheet of paper in his hand, he showed it to the woman. Her eyes widened a bit while looking at it.

"I'm looking for the person who posted this; I'm interested in taking the job…" he said, crossing his arms.

The woman looked up from the paper she was holding, and a look of discontentment was across her face.

"The guards tried for a month to find her, before calling off the search. And the private detectives I hired found nothing either. Do you think you can do something about this?"

Ike was about to cut in to ask what the compensation for the job was, but decided it could wait for later after looking at the expression on the woman's face.

"You're Jessica, right?" he asked.

"Yes. How did you know?"

"The guy running the bar told me, and said to come see you for more information" Ike replied, taking the paper back.

"Well, at least that fool can do something right…" Jessica mentioned, looking away.

"Looks like we agree on something, at least." Ike said with a smile. Jessica offered no response to this, and a few seconds passed before she spoke again.

"Yeah, so what was your name again?"

"It's Ike. I'm a commander of a mercenary corps in Ellincia, here on vacation. Figured the vacation was boring though, and thought I'd see what I could do to help…"

"Ike, huh…" Jessica repeated, looking him up and down. She seemed to study the various parts of his armor, and the huge sword that lay in the scabbard against his waist.

Ike wordlessly watched her gaze go over his body, before her eyes met his.

"So tell me, Ike, do you always walk around with a head-band on?"

"Every damn day" he said with a nod of his head.

"Huh. Well… come in, and we'll talk more about this" Jessica beckoned, opening the door.

Ike obliged, and upon entering Jessica's room, he could see that there was little difference between it and his room. The bed was in the same exact position, with a small TV resting on top of a one-drawer cabinet. A mini-fridge next to it also seemed to be acting as an end table, with hotel pamphlets and a tea tray on top.

"Nice place…" Ike commented.

"It gets the job done…" Jessica said, waving a hand in the air. "Speaking of which, let's talk about why you're here."

Ike nodded, and took a seat on a wooden chair next to the bed. It creaked and shifted a bit as he sat into it, eliciting a frown from his face.

"So what's the relation between you and… Ashley?" he asked.

"She's my niece..." Jessica answered, sitting down onto the bed and elegantly crossing her legs. "The daughter of my brother and sister-in-law"

"Your niece! So… where's the father?" Ike asked, a bit surprised.

"He's back home, in a place called Los Angeles…"

"Los Angeles?" Ike repeated. "Never heard of it…"

"That doesn't surprise me…" Jessica commented, shaking her head.

"What country is that? Los Angeles?" he asked.

"Somewhere not here…" Jessica answered, shrugging.

"Hold it, you're confusing me…" Ike said, scratching his head.

"Heh, you're telling me…" Jessica stated, frowning. Ike only stared at her, trying to make sense of what she was telling him. His face soon hardened, however.

"Can you please explain to me what's going on?" He asked at last, anger welling in his voice.

Jessica only looked up at him, her expression seeming to be just as perplexed as he was.

"Listen, I'll tell you what I know, but there are some things that I can't explain myself…" she stated.

"Go on…" Ike encouraged, his face still set and tight.

Jessica paused, clearing her throat. She removed her thin-rimmed glasses to rub her two eyes together, before placing them back on her head and turning her attention to Ike.

"Ashley is a sweet girl, always has been…" Jessica said with a smile. "But she's had problems with the father – my brother, since the time she was born. After the death of his wife, he dedicated himself to the construction of a machine, something that could change people's memories..."

Ike's eyes twitched with a confused glare, as he attempted to take all of this in.

"It came to the point where he had all but lost contact with my niece, and he had asked me to take care of her while he was away. I was hesitant, but somehow I knew that he needed this time to do what he had to do. Years pass, and I find myself still looking after her..."

Ike frowned, not sure what to make of what he had heard so far.

"So the guy up and leaves, and you're ok with that? Leaving his own daughter without a father, to build some kind of… device?" Ike commented, the disgust heavy in his voice.

"I know it sounds strange, but something inside told me to let him be." Jessica said. "Then later, after eleven years, he decides to come home and live with his daughter. We both think the worst is over, and that he'll stay this time. Turns out we were wrong…"

"He ditched Ashley again, didn't he?"

"Yeah. I still kept close contact with my niece even after she left to live with him. Hell, I might as well have called her my own daughter by now. But anyway, my brother leaves again to continue work on his machine, and Ashley came back to me…"

"Hmph. Sounds like the guy needs a serious reality check…" Ike commented. Jessica looked up, smirking a bit at this.

"Anyway, I decide that a vacation would be best to forget about what was happening, and arrange for a stay in Santa Monica, near the seashore. I used to spend time there myself as a child…"

Jessica paused for a moment, smiling, as if to reminisce of earlier days. It wasn't long before she returned to her story though.

"I knew it would take more than 10 hours of driving however to get there, so the two of us decided to spend a night in this hotel. We stayed overnight… and wound up here…"

"Wound up here…?" Ike repeated, confused.

"That's right" Jessica agreed, nodding.

"Hold on a second. There's no Santa Monica or whatever around here…" Ike cut in. "What are you trying to tell me?"

Jessica only shook her head, as if she had been asked this question a hundred times before, and that her answer had always been the same.

"It's funny, but the moment we stepped into this hotel, it was as if we had completely left Los Angeles. I open the door of the hotel to leave the next day, and see a town with people carrying swords and riding horses. My car is nowhere in sight…"

"You're not making any sense, Jessica…" Ike stated calmly. He suddenly found himself trying to decide the sanity of this person in front of him.

"I don't know myself…" Jessica said, before removing her glasses again. Taking a handkerchief, she began to weep and bawl as a confused Ike stared on.

After sniffling for a bit, she wiped her eyes and rubbed them again with her fingers. Ike was silent the whole time, as he attempted to put two and two together…

"So… what you're saying is that when you entered the hotel, you were in a place called… 'Los Angeles'… And when you tried to leave the hotel, you were here in Castle Town? Is that what happened?" he stated slowly, trying to believe for himself what he was actually saying.

"That's right…" Jessica agreed, wiping her eyes again.

Ike went silent again, not sure what to say. Perhaps the woman really was mad? He tried to think of alternatives and explanations in his mind.

("I've seen what powerful magic can do…") he thought, his chin in his hand. ("I know what it's capable of… could that woman have stumbled upon some kind of magic?")

While he was thinking, Jessica spoke again at last, placing the glasses back onto her pretty face.

"You probably think I'm crazy. Everyone else seems to think so, when I talk to them about what happened."

Ike shook his head, dismissing the notion.

"Let's not think about that right now" he said. "You still haven't told me how Ashley went missing…"

Jessica took a deep breath, before continuing with her story.

"After about a month, with no way to go back, my niece and I decided to try and make a life here in… Hyrule. We only had a little money with us, and the only place that seemed to accept it was the hotel. I decided to get a job teaching at the local school in Castle Town, and began to earn some money. Ashley found work as a guitarist, playing on stage for tourists. We both made enough to support ourselves, and this room has come to be our home…"

"You're living here?" Ike asked, a bit surprised. Living in a hotel was an option for people, but usually not the best, because of the high cost involved.

"Yeah, I wanted us to be close to the hotel. In case whatever sent us here decides to send us back…"

Ike found himself nodding at the logic of the woman.

"So when did she go missing?"

"Two months ago… right after a performance she was giving at Kakariko Village. It was at night, and when she had just finished the show at 9pm, that was the last anyone saw her…"

"She didn't come home?" Ike asked.

"No… I asked everyone, and told the guards. They searched for her for weeks, and everyone in Castle Town helped. After a while though, people started to slow in their efforts, before stopping altogether."

"Damn…" Ike muttered.

"Two months pass, and now it seems like I'm the only one looking for her. I put missing posters all over the town. I visited every place I could think of to search for her. And I always end up with the same thing – nothing…" Jessica stated, before starting to cry again.

Ike frowned, shaking his head. He took a deep breath.

("This woman's been through a lot, I can see that. I should see what I can do to help, never mind the money…") he thought to himself, nodding.

"You said Ashley went missing in Kakariko village… could you tell me where?" he asked after a moment.

Jessica continued to snuffle, wiping her eyes with her handkerchief. Ike remained patient, his arms crossed and waiting for her to speak again.

"S-she made her last performance in the town square, near the graveyard…" Jessica sputtered at last.

"Town square huh… ok. Sit tight, I'm gonna go check things out" Ike exclaimed, rising from the cheap wooden seat he had been perched on.

"Hold it, I'm going with you" Jessica said, rising as well. She wiped her cheeks with the handkerchief, and then threw it into the wastebasket nearby.

"Are you sure…?" Ike asked, a little apprehensive.

"She's my niece. If there's anything I can do to help, I will" Jessica stated, walking over to the coat rack against the door. She put on a cotton black overcoat, which very nearly covered her entire outfit. Once it was fully buttoned, she turned back to Ike.

"Let's go…" she said, grabbing him by the arm and walking out of the room.


	10. Chapter 10

Just a walk in the Park

Chapter 10 – Challenge of Heart

Written by Mecha Kraken

Author's note-

I do not own any of the characters appearing in this fan fiction. All characters are owned and copyrighted to Nintendo or their respective franchises. I also want to take a moment to apologize for the amount of time that has passed between updates, the culprit responsible being Pokémon White. I'm taking a break from that one now and continuing where I left off, so let's have some more fun, eh?

Anyway, here's Chapter 10. Hope ya enjoy =)

_Later in the afternoon…_

Various trees passed by at a lightning pace, becoming a single line of vivid green in the window. The ground whooshed as the speeding blue blur shrieked over it, rumbling a few seconds afterwards. Huge clouds of brown dust trailed behind the blazing object, zooming off into the distance.

"Listen, thank you again for picking us up." Marth said to the driver, from the burgundy colored passenger seat.

The muscled, red-helmeted driver of the vehicle shot a quick glance at Marth, flashing a warm smile.

"Heh eh. Don't sweat it. It's my job, hey?"

Lynn sat quietly in the back seat, with the young winged girl's head in her lap. The girl had been crudely bandaged around her head and shoulders with sheets of brown tarp, from the mangled remains of what had once been their carriage. She was breathing, but it was obvious that she was in bad shape, and had yet to wake up…

Lynn sighed as she gently stroked the young girls face, brushing away strands of the green colored, fine hair from her forehead. The girl took deep breaths, and her eyelids twitched every now and then. As if to break the uneasy monotony in the air, the driver spoke again.

"Heh, them two sisters or somethin'?" the driver remarked.

"No. We don't know who she is…" Marth replied, looking back at Lynn.

"Huh. So how's about you tell me what y'all three were doing out there, in the middle of…" the driver paused to take a look around in the windows. "…nowhere?"

Marth sighed, as if tired of answering the same question. "I told you, back at the…"

"Hold it, Marth" Lynn interrupted. "I'll handle this…"

"Lynn?" Marth asked, a little surprised.

"I'm listening, babe…" the driver said, looking at Lynn from the rearview mirror while adjusting it with a smile.

"We were on our way home in that carriage, when this girl in my lap suddenly hit our roof and threw us off course. When we crashed, we were stuck there until you found us… for two days, I think…"

"Wait, wait…" the driver said, trying to absorb what he just heard. "What do you mean, hit your roof? Like… fell out of the sky?"

"Correct" Lynn agreed, nodding plainly.

The driver squinted, before chuckling a bit.

"What's so funny?" Marth asked, a little annoyed.

"Wow… deep, man." The driver laughed, shaking his head. "Never hearda flying girls before. Guess she really did fall into your lap, huh?" the driver burst into laughter again, strongly patting a blinking Marth on the shoulder.

"Uh… yeah…" Marth mumbled, before slowly smiling himself, and then joining the driver in a hearty laugh.

Lynn's eye twitched upon hearing this.

"Excuse me, but the only girl falling into his lap is me, buddy" she countered.

"Dun matter to me…" The driver replied with a shrug, still laughing. "Two girls and two guys, plenty of fun for everyone!"

Both the driver and Marth shook with laughter at this, as a thin red vein suddenly popped on Lynn's forehead.

"You idiot! This girl is hurt, and you have the nerve to make jokes about her?" Lynn shouted, clenching her raised fists.

"Hey, hey. Easy, baby. I'm not here to yank any chains." The driver said, raising a yellow-gloved hand in a peaceful gesture. "I just wanna know what happened to y'all, that's it. That's muh job, since I'm Captain. Captain of the Mushroom Kingdom Guards!"

"Captain…?" Lynn repeated.

"Yuh-huh. Name's Captain Falcon. A bonafide pleasure to make your acquaintance, miss…"

"Lynn…" she promptly answered back, still glaring.

"Ah, ok got it. And your Mr…"

"Marth. Prince Marth, of the Kingdom of Arkanea" Marth answered proudly.

"Marth…" Captain Falcon said, rolling it around in his tongue. Looking at back at Marth in the passenger seat, a confused expression glanced across the captain's face. "What kinda name is that?"

"What… kind?" Marth repeated, blinking a bit.

"Never mind!" Lynn stated, about to lose her temper. "So, Captain, where are you taking us? Because this girl needs help, and she needs it now!"

"I'm takin' you back to the Mushroom Kingdom, sweetheart. You can thank me later!" Captain Falcon answered, with a shining toothy smile.

"T-thank you later? W… what do you mean by that?" Lynn asked.

"What do YOU mean by that?" the captain joked, still smiling.

Lynn's eyes then narrowed, and her teeth suddenly began to clench so hard, Marth was sure they might break at any moment. Desperately trying to change the subject, Marth caught the captain's attention with the first question he could think of.

"The Mushroom Kingdom…? Why are you taking us there?" he asked abruptly.

"Simple, that's where I work. You guys are damned lucky I happened to pass through on patrol out there. Anyway, no worries eh? We'll see what we kin do to help ya out when we get there…"

"Gee… well thanks, Captain…" Marth replied with a smile.

"No sweat, brother" the captain replied, playfully punching Marth in the arm. Marth still smiled, despite the sudden sharp pain in his bicep…

_About an hour and a half later…_

"That should do it." the yellow jumpsuit-clad doctor said, while applying a dressing to Lynn's cut face. "No broken bones or major internal injuries with you two, from what I can see. You should be fine in a short time…"

"That's good to hear, doctor…" Marth replied with a smile, rubbing the ace bandage around his wrist. "But what about our friend?"

"She is going to be here for a while, I'm afraid. She has a severe concussion, and will need to have her shoulder popped back into place. Their doing that in the operating room right now. Thank goodness she'll be unconscious for that…"

Marth looked back to Lynn with a worried glance, and she gave him a sad head shake back.

"Although, I must admit…" the doctor continued. "I've never seen anything like it. Wings… indeed. The press will be all over this in minutes. And the hospital will be in even more of an uproar then it is now…"

"Sorry to trouble you, doctor, but we didn't know where else to go…" Lynn stated, hopping down off the hospital bed.

"No no, it's no trouble. I am glad you came, that is what the hospital is here for." The doctor quickly replied, waving his hands. "Now, I just have to think of a way to compensate for the increased activity we'll be getting shortly…"

"I'm sure you'll think o' something, doc" Captain Falcon stated with a smile, laying a strong hand on the doctor's shoulder.

"You know I will, my friend" the doctor smiled back.

"Friend? Captain Falcon, do you two…" Marth started to ask.

"Know each other? Hell yeah! We go way back! Me and Doctor Stewart here used to be rivals on the high speed circuit!"

"Circuit? You used to be a racer?" Lynn asked, a little intrigued in this unexpected revelation.

"Still am, sweetheart! And pretty damn famous too!"

"I've never heard of you…" Lynn replied with a coy smile.

"Wow… really?" the captain asked, wide eyed in disbelief. "You must have had a deprived life back home…"

"WHAT?" Lynn shouted immediately.

A sweat drop trailed down Marth's face.

"Uh… captain? Why aren't you racing now?" he hastily asked.

"Easy." Captain Falcon said with a shrug. "Racing ain't as profitable right now, since were in off season. That's why I got my little side-job here, haha"

"Being Captain of the guards is a side-job?" Marth asked, blinking.

"It is when you makin' the kinda money I make on the track, har har!" Captain Falcon laughed, nearly pushing Doctor Stewart to the ground with his hard pats on the back.

"Yes… quite." The doctor replied, re-adjusting the glasses against his nose. "Well, I for one am glad to be in my lab, away from those metallic monstrosities, and practicing medicine. Much quieter, and my college loans are now paid in full"

"Loans… So that's the reason why you raced, huh?" Marth asked with interest.

"Even medical doctors have their bills, I'm afraid." Doctor Stewart replied with a smile.

"Okay, well it looks like you two are accounted for" Captain Falcon stated, starting to leave. "I'm gonna head back and make my report now. Be sure to gimme a call if you guys need anythin!" he said with a smile, laughing on his way out.

Doctor Stewart gave a wave back, and then turned his attention back to Marth and Lynn.

"You two are free to leave now, if you wish. Though I would advise remaining overnight, for observation. Properly diagnosing internal injuries can be a bit tricky, and I would like to be sure I didn't miss anything."

"Well, that would be great, doctor, since right now… we don't have a place to stay anyway…" Marth replied, before looking back at Lynn. She gave him a soft nod, and Marth turned back to the doctor. "I think we will take you up on your offer."

"Excellent. Make yourselves at home then. I will be back later to check more tests, after I finish tending to your friend's needs"

"Is she going to be okay?" Marth asked, a little worried.

"I'll let you know later, when I find out myself" Doctor Stewart replied with a smile.

After the door closed behind the doctor and they were alone, Lynn immediately strode over to Marth, and buried her bandaged head in his chest. Marth wrapped his arms around Lynn, and laid his cheek against her forehead.

"Who knew we'd go through so much, huh Lynn?" he said softly.

-Elsewhere, leagues away-

Slender, bare feet slumped raggedly across a magnificent, bright red carpet. Slowly, left foot, right, stumbling every so often as the owner struggled to keep balance…

The feet quietly passed many different objects while continuing course – various suits of polished ebony armor, exquisite royal tapestries, the legs of finely finished bookcases. As the priceless items were left behind, a disturbing irony became more and more apparent. The pale feet that passed those items were dirty, the skin dry, withered. Faint pink nail polish was scraped and brittle against the nails, and a torn garment of faded white silk hung over the decrepit extremities.

Still dressed in the silk evening gown she had worn to the New Moon Festival, Princess Zelda silently passed through the many furnished corridors of her castle. Startled servants rushed to her side, only to be waved away as if they didn't matter in the slightest. Her destroyed apparel dragging behind, Zelda continued to travel through the castle, not caring who followed her or the uproar she was now causing. Eventually, she came to the castle briefing room, where she saw her own personal attendant, Impa, politely speaking with some regally dressed men...

"My liege! Princess!" Impa blurted, upon sight of the disheveled Zelda, standing limp in the doorway.

Nearly falling from the weakness of malnourishment, Zelda then found herself supported suddenly, by an overjoyed Impa who immediately embraced the tattered ruler. Though she said nothing, Zelda could feel the sincere concern in her attendant's body, the warmth of her skin, the watery tears that now flooded the top of her scalp…

_("Impa...")_

"My sovereign, I knew you would leave that room eventually…" Impa continued, doing her best to comfort Zelda.

The men that Impa had been talking to earlier now started to converse amongst each other, nudging and giving looks at the thing in Impa's arms. Zelda noticed the points and stares being cast, and the glare in her eyes seemed to silence all further comments. Impa then also became aware of the unwanted additional interest, and addressed it accordingly.

"The meeting for today is adjourned, gentlemen. All visitors, please vacate the briefing room!"

Steel clad soldiers, as if taking their cue, then appeared behind the guests to usher them out peacefully. Soon only princess and attendant were then left in the room, amidst an uneasy silence in the air.

"Who were those… men, Impa?" Zelda said at last, still nestled in the armor clad bosom of her adjutant.

"They were newly-elected chancellors from Angara, curious on why you had ceased communication with them…"

"Fuckers… they can all burn…" Zelda whispered.

"Hush… I will call the other servants." Impa softly replied. "You've had a rough time, so just leave everything to us now…"

With that, Impa then lifted Zelda completely off the ground, and into one of the formal guest rooms of the castle. There, various maids went about their business tending to Zelda's sullied body. They washed her in a grand tub full of soapy water, using the best of oily lotions, conditioners, and fragrant shampoos. Every inch of her bare flesh was scrubbed, until once again it was a soft rosy pink, gleaming against the light.

The maids combed out Zelda's long and tangled hair, mixing sweet smelling herbs and spices into it, and taking care not to leave any stray strands. They treated her nails, trimming the broken ones and expelling the crusted polish on others, before applying a hot oil manicure to repair them. Once she was thoroughly cleansed, Zelda was then dressed in one of her finest royal dresses, adorned with her favorite golden jewelry, and gently led to the dining hall.

The hall was full of long marble tables, with topside decorations including elaborate, golden candelabras, and reddish flowers in neat little wooden baskets. Huge paintings of past hyrulian rulers hung on the walls, while expertly sculpted hylian statues made of bronze adorned the hall. The crown of furnishings though was a grand blue fountain, centered in the middle of the floor, with high rising streams that provided for excellent and soothing visuals.

"You look wonderful, your highness" Impa stated, pro-offering Zelda a cushioned seat at the head of a table.

"Thank you…" Zelda softly replied, sitting down in the chair.

"The chef has just finished preparing a meal for you. I think you will like it…" Impa said, while placing a covered dish atop a silver tray in front of Zelda. Removing the cover, Zelda could see a smoking brown roast, alongside green beans, carrots, and mashed potatoes. A jade decanter of red wine was placed nearby, but the sight of it made Zelda feel sick, a sudden rumbling bouncing around in her stomach.

"Impa… I… I think I'm going to…" Zelda mumbled, clutching her tummy as nausea crept up her throat.

"Hold, princess. I'm here…" Impa stated, immediately reaching for a bucket.

Zelda clutched the table with her hands, desperate to ride out the sinking feeling that coursed through her. The throbbing in her head then lessened, and the breaths of air felt a little cleaner. Opening her heavy eyelids, Zelda saw a smiling Impa staring back at her.

"Are you aright again, highness?"

"Yes… thank you" Zelda mumbled, clearing her throat and relaxing her muscles.

Zelda then took a deep breath, and with great courage turned her attention back to the plate of food in front of her. The smell of the brown roast suddenly aroused something in her, and slowly lifting the knife and fork at her side, Zelda carved a small piece, and took a bite. It felt strange to be chewing anything, the sensation of taste somewhat foreign after almost a week with no food. Slowly, she then stopped chewing, and swallowed, feeling the food drop down her throat and into her stomach, providing a somewhat pleasurable feeling. The feelings of disgust waning, Zelda soon found herself taking another bite, and then another, and another.

_("You will be yourself again soon, my princess…")_ Impa thought passionately, her arms crossed as she watched Zelda eat.

Her mouth full of food, Zelda smiled as she felt the taste course through to her stomach…

-Later, after Zelda had completed her meal-

A soothing, red fire crackled in the stone hearth nearby, burning on fresh cut pine logs from Kokiri Forest. Now satiated, Princess Zelda calmly sat across from her attendant Impa, who continued to do her best to comfort the monarch.

"So… what has happened during my absence, Impa?" Zelda asked, slowly sipping a cup of warm green tea.

"Nothing of note, highness" Impa replied, pouring herself a cup. Taking a long sip, she then spoke again. "The kingdom is as you left it. I must ask you though, princess. Have you… 'recovered' from your experience?"

"Recovered? You mean Link? Hmph, he can go suck a cock for all I care…" Zelda angrily replied.

Impa paused for a bit, taken aback at the princess' use of foul language.

"Are you… sure?"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, 'AM I SURE'?" Zelda repeated, the fury in her voice coming back loud and clear. "OF COURSE I'M SURE! The mother-fucker cheated on me! On me! ME! He threw all of that into the fucking garbage! ALL THAT TIME! All of IT! So he could be with… "

As she thought of Peach, the hand holding Zelda's teacup suddenly buckled. Sensing the danger, Impa moved swiftly, and caught the cup by the rim with her fingers, before it could be tilted over onto Zelda's lap.

An awkward silence then hung in the air for a moment between the two women, before Impa spoke again.

"Highness, you mustn't become a victim of your emotions…"

"Humph, I'm fine, Impa..." Zelda said hastily between breaths, before placing the saucer onto the table.

Lowering the teacup to rest on the saucer, Impa then scanned Zelda's body to ensure she had not been scalded by stray drops. Suddenly feeling uncomfortable, Zelda clutched herself, turning her gaze away towards the stone hearth.

"My liege…"

"Impa… please, leave me for a moment." Zelda whispered.

Noticing the princess' shaking shoulders, Impa slowly nodded, and without a word left the dining hall. Following a few minutes, when she was sure she was alone, soft tears started to flow down Zelda's cheeks…

_("Link, you bastard. I hope every bone in your body breaks. I hope your skull squishes between two rocks. That your face is ripped off by wolves. I hope…") _

Unable to control herself any longer, Zelda then burst into tears, openly weeping. Many droplets cascaded down her face, and she raised her hands up to her eyes to brush them. Her vision became very blurry, and she sniffled while dabbing at her cheeks with a napkin. Zelda was thankful at least that no one was there to see her in her misery, and choked while clearing her throat. After a while, Zelda's tears waned, and she laid her damp napkin onto the table. Clutching herself, her breaths came back strong, and as her vision hardened once again, a fire burned in her pupils.

_("Mark my words Link, I'll make you pay… I will make you pay…")_

***BUMP***

A sudden loud thump then caught Zelda's attention, jarring her back to reality. Immediately looking up, her thoughts halted as she scanned the room with her eyes, searching fervently for the source of the noise. There seemed to be nothing irregular that she could see…

***Bump-bump-bump***

Fear suddenly sailed through her veins. Her scrutiny of the dining hall producing nothing, Zelda looked to the ceiling, her gaze traveling across the walls, and over the various paintings and chandeliers. It was then that she froze.

Up there, on the second floor at the head of the stairwell, a brown dresser laid awkwardly, a corner of it dangling over the first step. Zelda then watched the dresser shuffle a bit, on its own, shifting slowly across the floor and into the next room.

Wide-eyed, a speechless Zelda blinked, shaking her head slightly.

("What… What… Did I just see that…?") She thought to herself, trying in vain to explain to herself what she had just witnessed.

Wordlessly, she rose from her seat, and crept towards the stairwell. Putting a hand on the banister, she took slow steps upward, keeping a stone hard visual of the floor upstairs. Now she could hear faint shuffling, as if something heavy was being dragged across the carpet. Her grip on the banister tightened with each step. When she reached the top, she saw the brown dresser in front of her, inside of the nearby room. She stared at it for a moment, unsure if she had just imagined things. The dresser then violently shook again.

"!" Zelda gasped.

Quickly now, she watched the dresser dash across the floor, shifting its weight back and forth and traveling through the room, towards an open door at the end. Grabbing a sword off the mantelpiece next to her, Zelda tensed, and followed the dresser into the next room. When she was inside, she saw the dresser standing still, in the middle of the carpet. A sudden loud noise behind her caused Zelda to turn, and she saw the only doors out of the room slam closed. A feeling of dread shot through her spine.

"Open!" she screamed, banging her sword against the door. It clacked off with a metallic clang, vibrating in her hand.

"Magic!" she exclaimed, sweat now beading her clammy hide.

Immediately turning again towards the dresser, she dropped her sword as she very nearly fainted. There, resting on top of the dresser, a… thing… stared calmly back at her. It had a fuming black body, seemingly composed of dark vapors, and a humanoid face with burning red eyes. The face scrunched up, and… smiled at her.

Words escaping her, Zelda walked backwards, until she pressed her back to the wall.

The thing calmly watched her move, studying her closely. Looking into those cold, red eyes, Zelda felt a sudden pain in her heart, and her ears winced at the sudden sound in the room.

"…you…cry…"

"WH-what…" Zelda stuttered, not sure what she was hearing.

"Why… you cry… princess…" the thing spoke. Its voice sounded almost feminine, though very scratched, as if it were being scraped against rusted metal.

"I heard… far away… heard you're… tears… why you cry?" it asked again.

Though the tingling hairs on her neck stood on end, Zelda somehow was still able to speak.

"My lover betrayed me…" she replied.

"Then… you kill him?" the thing said, as if to suggest something.

Hearing these words, Zelda suddenly forgot her fear, as anger shot through her rigid body. Waving a hand in the air, her discarded sword then swiftly flew back into her open palm. Furiously pointing the sword at the creature in front of her, the sword then left her hand at a rapid pace, sailing through the air to cut anything in its path. To her astonishment, Zelda watched the sword pass harmlessly through the thing, to become lodged in the wall directly behind it.

"W…what are you…" the words escaped Zelda's throat.

Looking up at her, the thing tilted its head a bit, as if it did not understand the question being asked.

"What are you?" Zelda shouted again, clenching her fists.

"I have no name…" the thing replied at last.

Zelda then began to sink down to the floor, her dressed knees slightly obscuring her view of the creature ahead of her. She watched it slither down off the dresser, creeping along the carpeted floor like a snake, dark vapors trailing behind. It eventually settled right next to the princess, who was very ready to cry out in fear.

"Your lover… hurt you… and you do… nothing?" it asked, admiring the features of Zelda's face.

After a moment spent gathering her words, the princess spoke again.

"I… cannot. I have a kingdom to rule. It needs me…"

The thing then seemed to giggle a bit, its red eyes narrowing at Zelda's answer.

"Look… where concern… has gotten you…"

Zelda said nothing, going silent at the reply. The glare in her eyes never left, however.

"You take… and take… Why not… give?"

"I could never do that…"

The thing then went silent for a moment, as if choosing its next words carefully.

"You are… naive…"

"NO I'M NOT!" Zelda then shouted, rising up from the floor to stand defiantly. The anger came back to her body full-force, shooting out like an explosion. "I don't know who or what you are, but if you don't leave right now I'll… kill you…"

Unimpressed, the creature shook a bit, as if laughing inside.

"Think about it… princess…" it replied, before slithering across the room, and beneath the molding of a wall.

"There's nothing to think about…" Zelda whispered softly, once she was alone in the room, her fists were still tightly clenched with rage. The doors behind Zelda then emitted a soft sound, before opening slightly. Seeing her chance, Zelda briskly headed for the door, eager to escape the situation entirely. On the way out, she was sure a faint voice spoke to her within her head…

"You can… you will… everything… will be alright…"

-Later, back at the Mushroom Kingdom Hospital…-

"It's been a long time. I wonder why no one's said anything to us about that girl yet…" Marth mentioned, while sitting over the edge of one of the two hospital beds in the ward. He wore a white patient gown, and scratched at the tight straps against his neck.

"Your right." Lynn agreed, leaning with her back against the far wall. She wore a waist-length patient gown as well, and did her best to conceal the revealing slit in the back. "I thought the doctor said things would get more crowded around here too… but there isn't a soul on this whole floor…"

Marth shrugged his shoulders, and began absent-mindedly tapping his fingers against the steel rims of the bed. Looking through the window straight ahead of him, he could see that nighttime had fallen, with the stars illuminating the sky. Not knowing what else to do, he studied the stars for a while, tracing their various patterns, and trying to make out different constellations. From across the room, Lynn watched him fidget around with some amusement.

_("What are you so nervous about…?")_ She thought with a smile.

Walking over to the bed where Marth sat, Lynn took a close seat next to him, so that their bare hips were touching. He became immediately suspicious, because she was now smiling deviously.

"So Marth… care to explain this stuff I found in your bags?" she asked with a playful tone.

"Stuff… what do you mean?" he asked, blinking with confusion.

Lynn's eyes narrowed, as if he were avoiding something.

"You know… those 'books'…"

Suddenly Marth's face went beet red, and he froze all over.

"I… I don't know what you're talking about!" he stuttered.

"Oh really…"

Lynn then reached over him with lightning reflexes, snatching at his bag that had been placed on the counter nearby. Producing a weathered magazine with a lewd girl on the cover, she flipped through the pages at a rapid pace.

"Bounty Hunter Samus Aran - exposes MORE than the threat of phazon to the universe!" she read one of the headlines.

"Waaa…" Marth mumbled, waving his arms.

"Jody Summer – Fast and Furious in the bedroom!"

"I swear that's not mine!" Marth protested.

"If found, please return to Prince Marth of Arkanea…" Lynn read on the inside cover. Looking at Marth with a provocative glare, she eagerly awaited his answer.

"W…well… Ahhh! Whatever!" he conceded, raising his arms in the air. "I… I thought it was going to be a long trip!"

"Uh huh…" Lynn mumbled, nodding while staring deep into his eyes with a playful smile. Tossing the magazine over her shoulder, she then leaned in and pressed her lips against his.

Marth was caught by surprise for a bit, but eagerly returned the kiss, placing his bandaged hands around Lynn's tight waist. Pulling her close to him, he lifted her body into his lap, and slid his tongue deep into her mouth. Lynn ran her soft fingers over his muscled neck, pressing into the flesh with her tips.

"Mmmm…" Lynn moaned into his mouth. Reaching her hand down between the white gown Marth was wearing, she slowly traced her palm over the muscles of his chest, around his flexed abs, down to his now stiffening rod…

"W...wait…" Marth mumbled through the kiss, before breaking it. Not giving up, Lynn leaned forward to take his lower lip into her mouth, softly nibbling on it.

"Wait!" Marth said again, placing a hand on her shoulder to pull her away. "What about the other patients? What if a doctor comes in?"

"I thought you liked danger…" she whispered, still fondling his penis in her soft hand. Jerking it up and down, she could feel it becoming like steel, ridged and hungry…

"If we get caught…"

"What, you want to go read those books or something?" Lynn challenged, with a sharp glare in her eyes. Pushing one of Marth's hands into her gown, she squeezed the hand fervently against one of her bare, jiggling boobs. She ran one of the fingers over her hard nipple, pressing it inwards against her.

"Ohhh…" Marth moaned a bit, while still being jerked by Lynn's other hand.

"You want that, right? So what's it gonna be, cowboy?" she asked with a coy smile.

("Damn… this feels good!") Marth thought, while nervously tracing his hands over Lynn's warm flesh. ("I don't want to get kicked out though… hey, wait")

Seeing the bathroom across the ward, an idea came to Marth.

"Hey, Lynn." He mentioned, feeling gentle kisses against his neck. "See that tub over there? Why don't you come join me in it?"

"Uh… no" Lynn stated simply, now biting into Marth's flesh.

"We could get freaky and not have to worry about getting caught…" he suggested, still reeling from the touch of Lynn's soft lips against him.

"But I WANT to risk getting caught…"

"I got a few ideas that could make it even better…" Marth replied, staring deep into Lynn's eyes.

"Eh? Oh yeah?"

Marth nodded confidently, a big grin across his face.

Lynn paused for a moment, unsure if she should go along with his idea. After a moment though, she nodded with a smile.

"Ok hotshot, we'll do it your way this time…" she said at last.

Marth giggled a bit with success, then grabbed Lynn's wrist as he headed for the bathroom.

"Tell you what…" Lynn stated immediately, prying Marth's hand off her. "You start filling the tub, and I'll get ready out here…"

"Get ready? What do you…"

"Just do it, mister" Lynn stated, slapping Marth's butt towards the bathroom. "I have an idea of my own…"

"Heh. Okay…" he agreed, his smile still large and shining.

When the door to the bathroom closed behind him, Lynn took a furtive glance around the room, as if searching for something in particular. She stopped when her vision ran across a nearby coat rack.

_("Aha. This will do nicely…")_ she thought with a smirk, while stripping the gown she wore. In a second she was completely nude, save for the white bandages against her cheek and hands. Her supple and bare breasts gleamed with sweat, bouncing a bit as she went about her preparations…

Inside the bathroom, Marth tossed his own gown aside while turning on the hot water of the tub. As the moments passed, he wondered what it could be Lynn was up to. After a few minutes when the water was at a decent level, he stopped the faucet and climbed in. Slowly at first, then fully into the tub. Marth squealed a bit as he lowered himself down, the water being incredibly soothing, nice and hot. He couldn't help but arch his muscles with bliss at the feeling.

_("Whoa… that's nice…")_ he thought, exhaling.

Suddenly at that exact moment, the door to the bathroom swung open, and a nurse carrying medical equipment walked inside.

"WHAAAA..." Marth exclaimed, wide eyed with surprise. "Eh? Lynn!"

Strutting seductively over to the tub, Lynn was fully decked out in a nurses outfit, complete with little white hat on her head. Slowly kneeling down towards the tub, she smiled mischievously at him.

"Ohhh, you poor thing. Don't worry, I'm going to take good care of you! Let's start with your heart rate…"

Marth reached for Lynn to grab her into the tub, but she pushed him away.

"Ah ah. Let the professionals handle this, sir…" she said, waving a finger.

Taking a silver stethoscope, she put the ends in her ears, and then pressed the round end against Marth's chest.

"Oh my, your heartbeat sounds like it's going to explode!"

"I can think of a good reason why…" Marth answered with a smile.

Lynn then placed the stethoscope lower, against Marth's traps, his oblique's, over his abs, around his groin. Pulling a rubber glove on over her hand, she reached down and took Marth's balls into her grip, squeezing them gently between her fingers.

"Cough for me, sir…"

Marth coughed as asked, the smile never leaving his face. Lynn continued squeezing the scrotum in her hand, while running a finger over his vans deferens at the base. Taking the other hand, she traced it over the sides of his ass, brushing her nails lightly against his skin. She tickled his backdoor a bit with the tips of her fingers, which made Marth lurch. Smiling herself, Lynn then leaned in and pressed her tongue into his mouth.

"Mmmm…" Marth moaned, sliding his tongue over hers. He pushed it deep into her throat, trailing his tongue over the sides of her mouth, the roof, underneath her tongue. The tips flicked against each other, rolling around, both enjoying the feeling…

Lynn's gloved hand then moved up from the nugget sack to jerk his cock again, up and down, her fingers gripping his sensitive skin. Marth was in heaven over the feel of Lynn's touch, and the taste of her mouth. He ran his tongue all around inside, exploring every inch, before finally breaking the kiss to look into her eyes.

"So doc, how did I do?" he asked with a smile.

"Looks like you passed the first test, but I'll need to investigate more, sir…"

"Oh yeah? Well you checked me out, so now it's time to take YOUR temperature…"

Lynn smiled while giggling a bit, as Marth slowly rose from the tub to press the head of his cock against her mouth. It brushed over her lips, before she allowed it entrance.

"Oh yeahhh…" he moaned, bucking his hips back and forth into Lynn.

She took him eagerly, feeling the warm skin of his shaft slide against her lips, in and out. Sticking her tongue out, it traced over his flesh, and she ran the tip against it in various ways.

_("Did anyone ever tell you, you taste really fucking good…?")_ Lynn thought while sucking his man meat. For many minutes, she continued sucking him, taking it all in and rocking her head back and forth.

Lifting a hand to hold onto the dick in her mouth, she began to stroke it up and down, up and down. After some more sucking, Lynn then opened her mouth, to pull the cock out and bang it against her tongue a bit, looking up at Marth while she did it. She smiled, than wrapped her tongue around his head, licking it all around. Marth grabbed onto her long green ponytail, while taking the other hand to hold onto Lynn's head as he bucked into her. She was taking his meat up to the base now, sucking as hard as she could.

"Lynn…"

"Mmm…" she moaned, still sucking.

"Ahh… ah… ahhhh….ah…"

Taking the cock out of her mouth, she than held it firmly against her face, while looking up at Marth.

"Ready for the next examination?" she asked seductively.

"Let's roll…" he hastily agreed, smiling ear to ear.

Pushing him down into the tub, Lynn climbed in and then straddled on top of him. She took hold of his thick shaft and rubbed it against the lips of her vagina, before sitting down and taking him all in.

"Ohh, it's HUGE…!" she moaned out, arching her back.

Marth grabbed Lynn's waist, pulling her chest towards him as she began sliding up and down, up and down, up and down. He buried his face into her cleavage, kissing the soft flesh there, and the space between her breasts. Unbuttoning the nurse scrubs a bit, he pulled out her bouncing tits, and took one of the nipples into his mouth.

"Oh yes…" Lynn moaned again, closing her eyes. The tip of his head was right against her G-spot, and she could feel the lips of her pussy being spread wide apart.

"You definitely know what you're doing, doctor…" Marth said with a smile, still suckling Lynn's tit.

Wrapping her slender arms around his head, Lynn pulled him close as she rode up and down his love shaft. Warm water splashed everywhere, and Lynn's outfit was completely drenched.

"Oh… Oh…. Ohhhhhhhhhh…" Lynn moaned, Marth's cock driving her to ecstasy.

Taking the other pink nipple into his mouth, Marth ran his tongue over it, dangled it with the tip of his tongue, before nibbling on it. It tasted just as good as her other one.

"Hah…. Ah…. Ah…." Lynn kept moaning, getting close…

Marth felt ready to blow, and just then, in a large stream, came the fury of Marth's passion, swimming up into Lynn's body.

"Hah…. Ah… AHHHHHHHHHHHH…" Lynn moaned, cumming hard onto Marth's dick. Marth felt the sides of his penis instantly become even more slippery, and taking a deep breath, held onto Lynn's deeply exhaling body. The feel of her heaving chest pressing against him was heaven, and slowly, he relaxed himself back into the tub. Lynn followed closely, to rest against his rising pecs.

"That was fantastic, Lynn…" Marth exclaimed, running his hands over her body.

"Yeah…" she agreed, fondling his pectoral in her hand.

For a while they remained that way, cuddled in each other's arms and nuzzling their foreheads together.

"We need to get injured more often…"


End file.
